Planes a futuro
by cheeselord
Summary: Ser un avatar implica trabajar sin descanso. Despues de todo el no puede ser el ultimo maestro aire... tiene que pensar en el futuro. Se desarrolla en el extraño mundo de mi cabeza antes del final de la serie. En proceso de remausterizado.
1. Descendencia

Como habia dicho, este es un drabble que se ha convertido en una historia, sniff, como crecen

* * *

_Descendencia_

Una piedrita impacto en su craneo, Aang intuia vagamente de donde venia el objeto intruso.

"Toph estoy tratando de meditar" y por vagamente se referia a que sabia exactamente quien era la persona que lo estaba molestando.

"No es mi culpa que no halla nada mejor que hacer"

El avatar estaba sentado en una roca tratando de ponerse en contacto con su yo interior; estaba tratando por que cierta maestra tierra lograba mantenerlo distraído.

"Vamos, solo ve a ver que hace momo. Yo necesito contactar a Roku"

"Ya lo revise tres veces" una pequeña piedrita impacto contra su cráneo "Y no hace nada divertido"

"Pero yo….." hubo una pausa entre los dos maestros discutiendo, una muy prolongada.

"Hey, tierra llamando a Aang ¿hay alguien ahí?" Toph lanzo otra piedra a su cabeza para obtener un resultado. En vez de la voz molesta de su amigo lo unico que escucho fue el sonido sordo de una cabeza hueca. Sin que Toph lo supiera las flechas tatuadas en el cuerpo de Aang empezaron a brillar lo que era evidente para cualquiera que pudiera verlo. Eso no queria decir que Toph no supiera diferenciar a un Aang que esta haciendo berrinches de uno que esta teniendo un viaje astral. Pero por si las dudas lanzo otra piedrita.

"Si, escapa a ese mundo espiritual o lo que sea… mientras yo me divertiré un poco" una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Toph mientras regreso al campamento corriendo con mucho entusiasmo y de seguro con una maldad en mente.

* * *

Saber cuando estabas en el mundo espiritual era relativamente sencillo: Lo unico que tenias que hacer era fijarte si tu cuerpo era de un color azul y ligeramente transparente. El estar suspendido en el aire sin ninguna clase de arte o instrumento tambien ayudaba.

"¿Qué pasa Aang, por que me llamas? "Le llamo la voz gentil de un anciano.

"Es que he estado teniendo estas extrañas visiones ¿Qué son?"

"Creía que podría esperar a que fueras mas grande pero creo que no hay tiempo para eso" El antiguo avatar parecia consternado

"¿Para que?"

"Me temo que el mundo necesita de ti otra vez joven avatar"

"¿Es otro emperador chiflado que amenaza con romper el equilibrio?"

"No Aang, me temo que es peor"

"¿Peor, como puede ser peor?" nada es peor que una eminente destruccion del mundo tal y como lo conocemos"

"Nuevamente el balance del mundo se equilibra sobre el filo de una navaja"

"Pero derrote al señor del fuego y ahora hay paz" A Aang no le entusiasmaba otro trabajo de proporciones epicas

"Eso solo fue la primera parte de tus tareas, ahora viene la segunda parte" tareas, tareas y tareas de eso se trataba ser avatar

"¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?"

"Como sabes Aang, tu eres el ultimo maestro aire"

"Si, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces"

"Y tu sabes que tiene que haber un ciclo en la resurrección que eventualmente llevara a otro avatar maestro aire"

"Si…. ¿Entonces?"

Rokku solamente levanto una ceja mandándole una indirecta al maestro aire de trece años, que era tal vez demasiado inocente.

"Tu eres el ultimo Aang, el ultimo"

"Si ¿y eso?"

"Necesitamos otro maestro aire para seguir la cadena"

"Si lo se, pero que tiene que ver conmigo, yo ya salve al mundo"

"Aang, necesitamos que nazca otro con el poder de controlar el aire, necesitamos que _tu_…" ¿Cómo se lo podía decir sin que sonara vulgar?

"Tienes que casarte"

"¿Qué yo que?"

"Si, para seguir con la descendencia de los maestros aire"

"¿Y para que ocupo casarme?"Rokku resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano y de paso a Aang en la cabeza limitandose a suspirar. No había de otra, tenia que decírselo directamente.

"**Bueno, ahí va"** Rokku le hizo una seña para que se acercara y susurrando le dijo

"Tienes que hacer bebes" Rokku dijo apresuradamente y el mundo espiritual empezó a desvanecerse, mientras Aang exclamaba un _ooohhhh_ y el sonido de una mano chocando con una frente se escuchaba a lo lejos. Pronto frente a sus ojos apareció una muchacha tirada en el suelo, una expresion aburrida en su rostro.

"**¿Qué tan difícil es elegir pretendienteeee?" **

Su expresión se congelo en horror y si no hubiera estado sentado de seguro se hubiera caído.

"**¿Por qué a mi?"**

* * *

**Despues de 2 semanas lejos de la tecnologia y visitando parientes ancianos (no lo tomen a mal, quiero a la gente de la tercera edad pero pasar dos semanas sin nada que hacer mas que pasear y hablar de anecdotas, sin mencionar lejos de mi computadora puede volverme loco JA,JA, JA ,JA... bueno ya se me paso un poco) aqui esta un nuevo fic ¡Y no solo uno, ni dos, sino que tres (tecnicamente son dos chapters de un fic)! Espero los disfruten. **

**P.D: si les parecio confuso hablen o callen para siempre**


	2. Noticias

Aang POV

Salgo del mundo espiritual después de recibir la noticia de que tengo menos de dos años para encontrar a alguien que quiera casarse conmigo… mejor dicho con quien quiera casarme. Todas las mujeres en el planeta quisieran ser, _señora avatar_. Hmp, como si el titulo valiera de algo. Ah, si, volviendo al tema: Regreso al campamento para descansar un poco y ahora Sokka, Katara y Iroh se ríen de mi y claro que podía ver la risa aguantada de Zuko. ¿Por qué? Lo desconozco, pero de seguro tiene que ver con Toph.

"¡JA, JA, m-me m-ma-tas d-d risa, JA, JA!" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sokka

El y Katara, como príncipes de la tribu del agua del sur, si escucharon bien: PRINCIPES. Después de la guerra su papa fue electo líder y en consecuencia ellos se convirtieron en príncipes. Ahora ellos tenían asuntos políticos que atender y pasaban menos tiempo con nosotros, iban del sur al norte a cada rato. No entiendo por que decidieron fundar las tribus del agua tan separadas. ¿Qué hacían Iroh y Zuko ahí? Señor del fuego y su consejero les suena?

"¿Qué cosa?" Escuche a Toph decir

Su voz llena de sarcasmo y una sonrisa en sus labios. A veces no entiendo el por que me molesta tanto, pero aun mas misterioso es el por que nunca me puedo enojar con ella. Es como cuando un cachorro rompe algo y le gritas, después de un rato te sientes fatal.

"¿Qué pasa?" como si me fueran a responder

Checo todo mi cuerpo, todo esta en su lugar, nada raro o gracioso. Si nada esta fuera de su lugar en mi cuerpo entonces el problema esta en mi cara. Tomo un poco de agua de una cubeta cerca y la transformo en un espejo improvisado. Bingo, típico de Toph: el viejo pero infalible truco de pintarle la cara a alguien mientras duerme, en mi caso mientras arregla asuntos de vida o muerte.

"Muy gracioso Toph" Su sonrisa solo se hace mas grande mientras con el agua me limpio la cara. Aun después de habérmela limpiado siguieron un poco las risas.

"Bueno, ya sin distracciones" dijo al fin Katara "fijemos la fecha de la celebración"

"¿Celebración?" ¿De que me había perdido?

"Nuestro pueblos han acordado juntarse para celebrar el fin de la guerra" Hablo Iroh

"Eff feino tierfa ya afepto afiftirr" dijo Sokka con un pedazo de carne en la boca

Personalmente no me gustan estas celebraciones, siempre soy el centro de atención. Es bonito de vez en cuando pero traten de comer con 2000 personas observando cada movimiento suyo o intenten ir al baño tranquilo cuando todos en la sala te siguen con la mirada. Llega a ser molesto, bastante. El único problema es que no tenia excusa para faltar, sin mencionar mi pequeño problema, mi agenda de avatar estaba vacía. Podía sentir su mirada expectante, esperaban una respuesta, un _si_ de seguro.

"**¡Piensa en algo, pronto!" **

Y Como si los espíritus me hubieran oído, un halcón mensajero interrumpió ese incomodo momento. Otro inconveniente de quedarse en un solo lugar: la correspondencia. A veces si era importante, pero la mayoría de las veces eran cosas sin valor, cosas como S_oy tu admirador numero 1 _o_ Eres mi héroe_ de vez en cuando llegaba una carta que decía: _Eres mi avatar favorito._ Si, eso era todos los días. Esta de seguro era para mi. El halcón se paro en mi brazo expectante y leí el destinatario.

"Toph…" esto era raro "es para ti"

Toph nunca recibía correo, por razones obvias, solamente mensajeros. Siempre eran formalidades, para invitarla a una fiesta o celebración donde era requisito que todos estuviéramos presentes y en esto concordábamos ella y yo: Asistir a fiestas elegantes y de gente rica y educada era muy aburrido.

"Que bueno" su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo

"¿No la vas a leer?" ¿Tanto me afecto ir al mundo espiritual? Eso era digno de un golpe en la frente

"Lo haría si pudiera" Toph paso su mano enfrente de su cara sin siquiera parpadear, solo para demostrar lo obvio.

"Ah, si" Deshice el nudo y me puse a leer lo que estaba escrito decía:

_Querida hija:_

_Antes de todo nos disculpamos por no mandar a un mensajero pero es de vital importancia que regreses a casa. Esperamos que estés bien y que te estés cuidando. Han surgido asuntos que requieren de una solución inmediata y te necesitamos con nosotros para tratarlos lo mejor posible._

_Te quieren:_

_Mama y Papa_

Como envidiaba a Toph en esos momentos, el cielo respondió mis plegarias de una excusa pero a la persona equivocada. Era raro que sus padres indagaran tanto en lo que querían, para ellos Toph seguía siendo su hijita y por lo tanto no temían acabar bajo 16 toneladas de granito por lo que siempre que se reunían era por cosas¿Cómo decirlo? Hmmm, innecesarias y penosas. Pero la carta decía que era importante, así que pasar 30 minutos hablando con sus papas era preferible que pasar toda una noche sin nada que hacer mas que reírse de chistes absurdos y evitar no romper una de las 5000 reglas de buenos modales.

"Lastima" parecía un poco alegre… no la culpo "Creo que no podré ir"

"No será lo mismo sin ti Toph" Katara dijo un poco decepcionada.

Esos últimos meses ella había intentado darle un toque mas… femenino a Toph, claro que asistir a ese tipo de fiestas era una lección muy importante para convertirse en una dama. El resultado ya me lo esperaba, fallo rotundamente, pero eso no le impedía siguiera intentando. ¿Por qué quería cambiar a Toph? A mi me gustaba tal y como era, al igual que todos mis amigos, no cambiaria por nada su forma de ser.

"Ya que" Sokka por fin se paso ese pedazo de carne

"Ese te y galletas tendrán que esperar" el siempre sonriente y comprensivo Iroh dijo. De todas las personas, el era el que mejor se entendía con Toph.

"Será en otra ocasión" Zuko menciono

"Si… nos vemos después" no podía esconder mi desilusión

"¿Después? La carta decía que era urgente"

"Si, lo se ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"No esperaras que cruce todo el reino tierra a pie"

Juro por momo que en ese momento podía abrazarla… y eso hice. No tenia nada que esconder, todos sabían muy bien cuanto me disgustaban esas fiestas. Toph me había alegrado después de todo¿Quién no se alegraría de librarse de sus obligaciones? En especial las aburridas y aun más importante: no me perdería por nada del mundo ver a Toph sonrojarse.

"Si, si, ya vamonos" Como predije, su cara estaba roja después del abrazo

"Adiós a todos" y me fui persiguiendo a Toph, que ya se había subido en la espada de Appa con momo en su hombro. Camine lo mas lento que pude hacia Appa, era mi venganza. Sabía que le molestaba tener que esperar y lo mas importante, le molestaba que la gente la viera cuando se sonrojaba.

_**TOPH POV **_

"¡Aang!" le grite a su oído. No habia hecho nada mas que quedarse parado y mirar la fachada de mi casa

"¡Despierta!" ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso? Las suficientes para dejar de contarlas. Tal vez Aang volvió del mundo espiritual pero su cerebro se quedo halla. Le di unos golpecitos en la frente

"¿Si?"

"Mis papas ya superaron eso del avatar secuestrador"

"Ah, si"

"Vamos pies ligeros, ellos no muerden"

"Ah, si"

Había notado que el estaba mas distraído de lo normal, algo debió de haber sucedido para que se distrajera tanto. Y no era por la visita a mis papas, ya los habíamos visitado antes para aclarar ese asunto de que me secuestro y no estaba así de distraído, nervioso tal vez, pero no distante. ¡Incluso tuve que jalarlo del brazo para que caminara!

"Buenos días señorita Bei Fong" la formalidad de los guardias me hace sentir… vieja

"Qué tal"

Pase la puerta principal jalando a un distraído avatar tras de mi. Sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros. No me gusta llamar la atención, al menos no de esa manera. No puedo seguir sirviendo de guía a pies ligeros, eso es una ironía, si me entienden.

"Aang, Aang, responde"

"¿Qué pasa Toph?" sigue sonando distante, en cuanto deje de hablarle va a volver a zombificarse. Necesita refrescarse un poco.

"Creo que te vendría bien un poco de agua"

"¿Qué di…?" SPLASH, Ah el dulce sonido de alguien cayendo al agua

"Mejor" no puedo evitar sonreírme, no importa cuantas veces le haga bromas el nunca sospecha

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"Me pareció buena idea. No importa, te puedes secar con agua control"

"HAsdjfjafj Toph, sjkhdk agua, sadjkahd" No entendí que murmuraba pero sonaba un poco disgustado así que hice lo que siempre hago: le di un golpecito en la frente. Uno suave, como un cariño, no quería que se enojara mas y como había descubierto esto siempre lo tranquilizaba. En cierta manera era como un cachorrito que… ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?

"Sigamos, mis papas nos esperan"

"Si, lo que sea" Sonaba tranquilo y en todas sus facultades mentales

Atravesamos el patio (parece que lo van a remodelar… de nuevo) unas cuantas puertas y por fin llegamos al comedor, donde según mi intuición, mis papas nos esperaban… mejor dicho me esperaban.

"¡Hola Toph, cariño, cuanto tiempo sin verte!" ¿Por qué mi mama tenia que correr a abrazarme?

"Mama, nos vimos hace dos semanas en Omashu"

"Pues me pareció mucho tiempo" No creas que no oigo esa risita, Aang. Me las pagaras después.

"¡Bienvenida a casa!" al menos mi papa era mas razonable, el no parecía desesperado por verme.

"Hola señores Bei fong"

"Hola ¿Avatar aang?" Ninguno de mis papas esperaba esa visita

"Bueno querido, tengo que preparar la cena. Tenemos un invitado mas" Últimamente a mi mama le había dado por cocinar como hobbie, lo bueno es que su comida no sabia tan mal.

"Esta bien querida"

"Nos vemos en la cena, Aang…" le dedico una reverencia a pies ligeros "…Tophy" Y me dio un beso en la mejilla junto con otro abrazo.

A veces deseaba que mis papas no fueran tan empalagosos, menos cuando estaba en compañía de mis amigos.

"Vamos, Toph, Aang, esperaremos tomando un te de jazmín" Bueno, el te de jazmín era mi favorito, no podía decir no

"Gracias señor… Tophy" ¡Juro que lo hacia a propósito, pude escuchar esa risa! Pero esto no se quedara sin castigo, ya veras Aang

Mientras tomábamos el te no pude pensar en nada mas que una manera de jugarle una broma a Aang. Ya vera, ya vera. Ya casi tengo la manera perfecta.

"¡La comida esta lista!" anuncio mama, pero yo no le hice mucho caso. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar. "Espero les guste"

Mi papa tomo un bocado del plato que le acababa de servir mi mama "Esta delicioso mi amor" No mentía, de seguro debe de haber mejorado desde la ultima vez. Todavía recuerdo el sabor de esas cosas viscosas que se suponía que era pollo.

"Bueno ya que tu madre esta aquí vamos a hablar de ese asunto"

Se me había olvidado por completo la carta ¿Qué era tan desesperado para que me mandaran una carta? Pronto lo averiguaría

"Sabrás que tu eres la heredera de la fortuna Bei Fong" continuo mi padre

"Si" sorbí mi te

"Y que por derecho te pertenece todo"

"Si" sorbí de nuevo mi te, la verdad no me interesaba la fortuna

"Bueno, creo que tenemos malas noticias"

Hubo un silencio¿No podía ser tan malo…o si? Si tenia que ver con la fortuna no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar o renunciar a algo mas importante, como mis viajes o mis amigos.

"Tu primo Huan reclama que el es el heredero legitimo" dijo mi madre

"Lo cual es una tontería" hablo mi papa sin dejarme responder "Tu eres la heredera pero el problema es que el tiene las de ganar"

"¿Por qué?" me interesaba saber como mi mimado y tonto primo podía convencer a un juzgado del reino tierra

"Como sabrás el es mayor de edad" continuo papa "Y ya esta casado, además es varón y tiene 3 hijos"

"Si ¿Y que?" Mi té se acabo

"Argumenta que tu eres muy inmadura y no puedes manejar los asuntos Bei Fong"

"**No QUIERO manejar los asuntos Bei fong" **

"Pero eso no es lo mas grave, lo que en verdad convenció al concejo fue el hecho de que el es varón y ya esta casado y con herederos asegurados"

"¿Entonces eso los convenció?" me serví mas te de la manera mas natural posible "Bueno, si el quiere quedarse con el dinero, entonces que se lo quede" sorbí mi recién servido te

"Toph" mi mama dijo un poco desilusionada "Ese no es el problema, veras, si el gana el juicio entonces el será el futuro líder de la familia y nuestra rama pasara a ser la segunda. El será dueño de todo"

"¿Si?" adivinaron, sorbí mas te

"Eso significa que tu pasaras a ser su sirviente"

"¡¡¡PFFFF!!!!" el te recién sorbido acabo en la cara de todos los presentes, incluso de aang "¡¡¿¿Qué!!??"

"Así funcionan las cosas querida" todos se limpiaron la cara con toallas recién traídas

"¡No quiero ser sirviente de ese petulante!" Ustedes tienen la suerte de no conocerlo.

"Sabemos como se siente pero hay una solución"

Eso me calmo un poco, decidí relajarme, escuchar la solución y volver a sorber un poco de te para despejar la mente (dicen que sirve para eso, la verdad no lo se)

"Tienes que casarte…."

¿Por qué eligen los momentos en que estoy bebiendo algo para decir las noticias mas impactantes? Cuanto té se ha desperdiciado hoy.

"¿¡¡QUE!!?" para mi sorpresa Aang respondió conmigo, aunque las miradas acusadoras de mis padres lo callaron rápidamente. Le daban a entender que este no era su asunto.

"Sabemos que es muy pronto pero…"

"¿Pronto?, pero si pienso en casarme todos los días" sarcasmo, puro sarcasmo

"Mira toph, esto es difícil para nosotros"

"**si, no me imagino que difícil" **

"Pero es necesario si quieres quedar como heredera"

"¿No hay nada mas que podamos hacer?" No tenia caso enojarme y además el olor de la comida me estaba llamando, sin mencionar que prefería hacerle una nueva oferta a mi primo, una oferta que no podría rechazar. No podía comer mientras gritaba pero les aseguro que en mi mente se llevaba acabo un escándalo de proporciones épicas.

"Me temo que no"

"**Bonito**** lió en el que me metí"**

"Aang ¿crees que ese tipo raro del tercer ojo siga vivo, el mercenario ese?" ¿Qué¡estaba desesperada!

"Toph, no creo que matarlo sea la solución"

"**Eso crees tu" **

"El avatar tiene razón, tenemos que hacerlo de la forma correcta"

"Al menos tengo tiempo para elegir" ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentre a alguien que me guste… dentro de unos años.

"Sobre eso" me interrumpió papa "Debes de entregar un certificado de matrimonio con un hombre noble dentro de un mes"

Si, ya saben, díganme eso justo cuando estoy comiendo un pedazo de pollo. Esa no era la mejor cena y a menos que alguien me quitara ese pedazo de carne atorado en mi garganta esa seria la ultima. Por suerte aang noto mi cara roja y entendió lo que señalar mi garganta significaba. Con la rapidez que solo el tiene realizo una maniobra rara (creo que se llama hamlet o algo así. Es esa donde te presionan el estomago) y me logro despejar la garganta, suerte que también me pudo sostener antes de que destruyera toda la casa

"¡¡¿¿ COMO QUE ME TENGO QUE CASAR EN UN MES??!!"

"Hija…"

"¡¡¡DIGANME DONDE ESTA HUAN QUE LO VOY A MATAR YO MISMA!!!"

"Hija…"

"¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ME VOY A CASAR, ALMENOS NO DENTRO DE 10 AÑOS MAS!!!"

"Hija…"

"¡¡MUCHO MENOS CON UN NIÑO MIMADO DE LA REALEZA!!"

"Hija, cálmate"

Me senté, brazos cruzados, muy disgustada y si pudiera ver juraría que echaba humo de las orejas y aplastaba el tenedor en mi mano.

"EsTa BiEN" Logre forzarme un poco de cordura, la suficiente para que Aang me liberara. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que todos pensamos, yo solo veía imágenes de una muerte _accidental_ de mi primo.

"Aunque no creo que el consejo te investigue después de entregarles un certificado de matrimonio. No tiene que ser un verdadero matrimonio" ¿Desde cuando mama tenia esa mentalidad? Me gustaba

"Entonces esta decidido, haremos un certificado falso" me pare y ya iba a salir de la habitación para relajarme con tierra control cuando un aclarar de garganta me detuvo, uno de esos que dicen que algo todavía no acaba "¿Ahora que?"

"Hija, me temo que el consejo investigara todo lo que hiciste este ultimo mes"

"¿Y eso?" vamos ya me quiero ir

"Eso significa que tendrás que ver unos supuestos pretendientes de todas maneras. No puedes amanecer casada sin haber tenido algunas citas antes"

La gente del pueblo dice que el grito se escucho hasta las montañas y que despertó a todos ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi? Un mes de tortura me esperaba.

* * *

El soltero desea una esposa pero se alegra de no tenerla. Un bonito refran para esta historia. Lo encontre mientras estaba de ocioso en internet. ¿Que choco aventuras les esperan a nuestros heroes? No lo se (¿Que? por algo pregunto). Perdonen que no me supe la maniobra pero es que me dio flojera buscarl el nombre.

P.D: No es cierto, solo digo que no se por que me parecio gracioso... ¿O tal vez no?


	3. Primer dia

Despues de estar algun tiempo ausente (agradezcanle a las tareas, ojala el tipo que las invento se este revolcando en su tumba) aqui esta un nuevo chapter. Siiii, espero que les guste.

* * *

"¡¿Toph?!" 

"No grites mama, estoy tratando de dormir"

"¡¿Y tu cita?!"

"Tuvimos un pequeño… contratiempo" una sonrisa se reflejo en mi rostro y es que me divertí tanto haciendo sufrir a ese tipo. Solo se había caído a un estanque… y se tropezó con una roca y tuvo que correr de una avalancha. Ahh, que buenos momentos aquellos. Y ese solo era mi primer victim… digo cita.

"Toph, no puedes tratar así a la gente"

"**no a la gente, solo a ellos" **

"Pero mama…"

"¡Sin peros jovencita!"

"Esta bien" el sueño se me había ido y me senté en mi cama

¡Eso era lo único divertido que hice en este día! Mi mama no me conocía si pensaba que iba a renunciar a esa pequeña diversión… pero no tenía que saberlo. Los accidentes pasan de vez en cuando.

"Toph, no puedes seguir comportándote asi" sonaba muy seria, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos

"¿Cómo?"

"Tan… inmadura"

"¿¡Inmadura, yo!?" Se ve que nunca ha hablado con un de los siempre tan inteligentes nobles como mi cita, porque si tan siquiera hubiera intentado mantener una conversación con el por cinco minutos entonces se daría cuenta de que le faltaba un poco de cerebro. "Se lo merecía"

"Mira toph, esto es serio" y se sentó en una esquina de mi cama "Para ti no importa si los vuelves a ver o no"

"Espero que no"

"Pero la verdad que muchos padres de estos niños que vas a conocer son muy influyentes en el reino tierra"

"**Creo que eso ya lo se, solo me lo han dicho 1 ****millón de veces" **

"¿imaginas la imagen que estas formando frente a estas personas importantes?"

"**Déjame pensarlo. ¿La de un noble con cerebro?" **

"No, no lo se"

"La de una niña inmadura e incapaz de dirigir los asuntos familiares"

"Debiste de ver el gran patán que era"

"Pero tu te estas comportando igual hija"

"¡Pero yo, y ellos son y… AAHH!"

"Al menos trata de parecer interesada ¿Si?"

Mi madre sonaba comprensiva, al menos un poco. Sabía que hacia lo que creía mejor para mi y a veces era bueno seguir su consejo. ¿Qué tan difícil era asentir y responder algunas preguntas para las cuales no se necesita cerebro? Solté un suspiro y mis brazos y cabeza cayeron rendidos, a partir de ahora esto seria mucho mas difícil. No me sorprendería que mi inteligencia se vea reducida.

"Esta bien"

"Me alegra que lo entiendas"

"**Hura por mi" **

"Ahora, sobre los modales…."

Perfecto, una lección de modales, como las que me daba Katara. Para reflejar gracia y delicadeza los modales eran importantes, eso dijo mama y creo que Katara también, el único problema con estas lecciones era que no aprendía nada y no era por que no quisiera. No, a veces le ponía todo mi empeño en memorizar las reglas de los buenos modales pero lo único que escuchaba, incluso en este momento era: Bla bla bla. Me entraba por una oreja y me salía por otra. Definitivamente necesitaba repasar bien esas lecciones ¿Qué esperaban? La mitad de lo que aprendí en mi niñez se me olvido, nunca le vi un uso practico así que sucedió lo lógico. En conclusión: No nací para tener una vida de noble.

"¿Entendiste?"

"**¿¡Que!? Eso fue rápido" **

"¿lo puedes repetir?"

"No Toph, no hay tiempo, tienes que maquillarte"

Claro, el tiempo. Mi mama era la única capacitada para enseñarme y para mantener el gran secreto de que la hija de la familia Bei Fong era una incivilizada. ¿Que diría la gente si se entera? Gran cosa, como no. Un momento…

"¿Maquillarme, para que?"

"Tu otra cita, por supuesto" ella se paro entusiasmada, yo me quede pasmada ¿Mas de una cita por día? Era una broma… o no

"¿¡Otra cita?!"

"El hijo del honorable Mu…"

"¿¡Por que!?"

"Tiene que parecer que de verdad estas esforzándote para encontrar esposo"

"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que pasar todo el día pretendiendo buscar esposo!"

"El jurado se sentira mas convencido"

"Maldito jurado" dije entre dientes

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada, solo fue mi imaginación. Vamos muchacha que esperas, tienes todo el dia por delante"

"**Yupiiii, que divertido" **

_**Aang POV **_

Que bueno que no tengo tan poco tiempo como Toph pero el estrés era demasiado. ¿Por qué todo lo que hago es de vida o muerte?

"Murr"

"Si amigo, el pueblo esta cerca te dejare descansar" Acaricie un poco la cabeza de mi compañero de viaje.

Al poco rato aterrizamos una colina que dominaba un valle y deje que Appa se tirara en el pasto para disfrutar de una siesta. En mis planes estaba visitar primero a quien era de mi edad y… ¿Qué? Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿te quieres casar? No, así no funciona.

Tengo que conocerlas mejor no puedo simplemente casarme. ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer un certificado de matrimonio falso?

"Murrr" esta vez no era Appa, era mi estomago el que rugía.

Había tenido tanta prisa por salir de la casa de Toph que ni siquiera me tome la molestia de desayunar y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Revise mis bolsillos por un poco de dinero: 5 monedas de cobre y una nuez. Debía de ajustarme algo de comida, comí la nuez, acaricie una vez mas a appa y me dirigí al pueblo. En cuanto llegue algo me pareció fuera de lugar pero no le di mucha importancia, era mas importante el pensar que hacer. No podía andar por ahí volando, esperando que la chica ideal cayera del cielo. Sin darme cuenta entre a la primera tienda que vi, una de frutas.

"Buenos dias, quisiera saber que me ajusto con…" urge en mi bolsillo y con una sonrisa demostré mi presupuesto. El encargado que se encontraba detrás de un mostrador y de espaldas se volteo a analizar mi mano.

"¿5 monedas de cobre? Nada" volvió a lo suyo sin siquiera verme la cara

"¿Nada?"

"Bueno tal vez una manzana"

"Bueno, cualquier cosa"

"Te advierto que estan un poco viejas pero…" el empleado se me quedo viendo, mas bien, se quedo viendo mi tatuaje en la frente.

"¿Tu eres el avatar?"

"Bueno…si"

"E-El avatar"

"**Esto no se ve bien"**

"¡Donde!" apareció otra persona de la nada

"¡El avatar, miren!"

O no, esto definitivamente NO es bueno. Otra aldea zombi. ¿Por qué? En esos lugares en cuanto alguien descubría mis tatuajes todos se zombificaban. _Eeeel avataar, aaaahhhh. Dejamee tocar tus tatuajes. Carga a mi hijo. _Y cosas parecidas. Este lugar no era diferente y la noticia se expandió mas rápido que un conejo engrasado, sobre un trineo, perseguido por un oso y… bueno entendieron el mensaje¿No? Uno por uno esta extraña raza obsesionada conmigo empezó a llenar la calle y entrar por la puerta del lugar. Salían de las casas, surgían de los callejones obscuros y me rodeaban, todos con los brazos extendidos para tomar un trozo de mí. El horror, EL HORROR… bueno no es para tanto pero ver a tanta gente literalmente babeando por mi si es un poco oscuro y bizarro… muy bizarro.

"Señores no es para tanto" un intento fallido de tranquilizarlos

Tenia que salir de ahí, todavía no me atrapaba una multitud de esas y no quería descubrir lo que se sentía caer en sus manos. Tenia que haber una puerta para empleados. Irónicamente estaba detrás del empleado.

"Lo siento damas y caballeros…" aparte al encargado deslizándolo con tierra control "el avatar a dejado el edificio"

En cuanto cruce la puerta salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hacia la colina donde Appa descansaba para salir de ahí. Por suerte Appa seguía como lo deje, nada de gente rara intentando obtener un mechón de mi amigo.

"Hora de irnos" lo monte, espere a que se despabilara y dije las palabras mágicas "Jip, jip"

Una vez en el aire me dedique a comerme mi recién adquirida manzana y pensar en que hacer. Lo malo es que no se me vino ningún plan a la cabeza. De seguro terminare dando vueltas en círculos, ninguna chica que yo conocía me gustaba y Katara… ella ya estaba comprometida. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que abandone la posibilidad de que ella me regresara el sentimiento, desde aquel dia.

_Flashback_

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Estábamos de visita en la nación del fuego para la coronación de Zuko, la fiesta fue especialmente buena, la música estuvo bien y la comida estaba deliciosa (Sokka casi se acaba toda) pero después de hablar con la gente y divertirme un poco al quitarle el ultimo pedazo de pato a Sokka, aunque no me lo comi al final fue divertido ver a sokka correr detrás de mi gritando por su precioso pedazo de deliciosa carne robada (Fue idea de Toph, no me miren a mi)¿En que estaba? Ah, si. Ese fue el dia en que me di cuenta de que Katara no era para mi. La pista de baile brillaba por su ausencia y no la encontraba en ningún lugar. Decidí buscarla para invitarla a bailar un poco, así que lleve mi búsqueda a los patios. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo acompañada de un millar de estrellas, la brisa nocturna era calida y el canto de los grillos y las hojas de los árboles llenaban el aire: Era una noche perfecta.

Después de un rato de estar observando las estrellas escuche dos voces distantes atrás de una barda de arbustos. Katara y alguien que no distinguía. Ni tardo ni perezoso me acerque para escuchar mejor.

"Ha sido una noche maravillosa, de verdad" dijo Katara

"Me alegra que te halla gustado"

"**¿Zuko?"**Con el cuidado necesario logre pasar mi cabeza a través de las hojas para ver la escena. Últimamente Katara habia estado visitando a la nación del fuego por razones diplomáticas por lo que su relación con Zuko era distinta, ahora eran mas unidos y ella no perdía la oportunidad de visitarlo.

"¿No es hermosa?" Katara estaba viendo al cielo, sentada en una banca de piedra con Zuko a su lado. Una fuente adornaba el pequeño patio rodeado de setos y con un piso empedrado. El lugar era muy bello, digno de un palacio real. Y Katara estaba tan bella como de costumbre

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La luna"

Zuko volteo su mirada hacia Katara "No lo es tanto" y le sonrio, el rara vez sonrie pero cuando lo hace es porque de verdad lo siente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Katara, tengo algo que preguntarte"

"¿Qué es?"

Zuko se paro, se puso frente a Katara, se hincó y dijo las palabras que mas me sorprendieron en la vida.

"Katara…" clavo su mirada color ámbar en sus ojos azules"…yo te amo"

Mi corazón dio un brinco y casi grito de la impresión ¿Zuko y Katara, desde cuando se habían vuelto tan unidos? Hubiera corrido ahí e interrumpido todo si no fuera por que la impresión me paralizo

"Zuko…" Katara parecía tan sorprendida como yo

"No se desde cuando empecé a amarte pero es así y ahora quiero llevar nuestra relación un paso mas adelante, quiero compartir mi vida contigo"

Zuko saco un hermoso collar color ámbar, no pude ver el grabado pero resplandecía a la luz de la luna y con su mano libre tomo la de ella entre sus dedos.

"Katara… ¿Te casarias conmigo?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa, yo quería escuchar un no pero otra parte de mi quería que Zuko y Katara fueran felices. Pero en su mayoría quería que Katara fuera para mi, interrumpir el momento y escaparnos juntos. De pronto su voz interrumpió mi dilema.

"Si, acepto"

Con esas dos palabras fue mas que suficiente para alejarme del lugar. Fue como un gancho al hígado. Un mar de emociones se arremolinaba en mi interior. Odio, amor, tristeza, felicidad, ansias. No estaba conectado a la realidad, camine lejos de ahí hasta entrar a la sala de fiestas pero nada parecía estar ahí: la gente pasaba a mi lado, me hablaba y me rozaba al pasar la multitud pero todo parecía tan distante. Katara, mi amor platónico, mi amor imposible mas ahora que nunca, tenia que pensar, tenia que estar solo. Entre a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama mirando al techo. No se cuanto tiempo paso, la música dejo de sonar abajo, las voces pararon y el único sonido era el del aire afuera. Katara nunca fue para mi, ese día lo entendí y por un lado me sentía feliz de que fuera Zuko quien la tuviera, por otro mi corazón se habia partido en miles de pequeños pedazos. Desde el inicio fue algo imposible y eso me dolio.

_**Fin flashback **_

Tal vez lo hice sonar un poco dramático, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, aunque me tomo unos dias aceptarlo. Katara amaba a Zuko y el la amaba, asi tenia que ser. Estaba feliz por ella y Zuko, su boda seria el próximo solsticio… una buena fecha si me preguntan, pero prefirieron mantener todo en secreto y solamente yo, Toph y Iroh sabemos de la boda… Sokka se volvería loco y mataría a Zuko si se enterara.

"¡Muuuurrr!"

"¿¡Como que ya hemos estado volando todo el dia?!"

"mur"

Esto me pasa por pasármela recordando cosas. Un dia desperdiciado (no me sorprendería que los demas pasaran asi) bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Una buena cena y una cama caliente me esperan. Ojala y los papas de Toph no me quieran correr para el fin de semana.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa bei fong estaba descansando en el pasto junto con mi felpudo amigo mientras el sol se ponía. Este no había sido el mejor comienzo para mi búsqueda: Simplemente volé en círculos y termine sin hacer nada. Ahora me encontraba esperando a que Toph llegara de su cita para empezar a comer y sin tener nada mejor que hacer descansar un poco y disfrutar la puesta de sol fue lo único que se me ocurrió. 

"Este no ha sido un día muy interesante" dije a nadie en especial

"Ni que lo digas" me respondió una voz muy familiar que se encontraba a mis espaldas

"¿¡Toph!?" ¿Desde cuando había llegado?

"La que viste y calza… bueno no" ella señalo sus pies desnudos y luego sentó a mi lado, parecía cansada y… diferente "Si ya se que piensas, me veo rara vestida asi"

Era cierto: se veía rara, pero de la buena manera. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que la vi vestir así? Mucho, ya hasta se me había olvidado lo diferente que se le veía con el maquillaje puesto y con un vestido de gala.

"Y, bueno"

"¿Hmp?

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Bien"

"Ah"

Y siguió sentada viendo al sol con los ojos cerrados, tal vez ella no podía disfrutar del paisaje pero mientras viajábamos me había dado cuenta de algo: Le gustaba sentir el sol en su piel. Para ella era como ver la puesta de sol, solo que de diferente manera. Después de observarla un momento llegue a la conclusión de que si se vistiera así mas seguido no le haría daño a nadie. Después de esta reflexión me tendí en el pasto. Hace 1 semana no me habría imaginado que Toph se encontraría en esta situación… y yo también.

"Y como te fue con tu... asunto" tenia curiosidad. ¿Toph, la gran maestra tierra, en una cita? Me apiado del pobre muchacho.

"Ni hablar" parecía frustrada "Mi mama me comprometió a 3 citas por día ¡Tres, con ver a uno por día era fastidioso! No una, ni dos sino que tres seguidas" ella se dejo caer en el suave pasto "Esto, apesta"

"No puede ser tan malo. Debe haber alguno interesante" intente animarla, además no por ser nobles todos deben de ser tan molestos.

"¿Bromeas, no?" Su cabeza se volteo para dirigirme una mirada confundida

"No, creo que no"

"Jeong quien sabe que me pregunto mi color favorito" Toph alzo los brazos al cielo de manera molesta "¡Mi color favorito¿Qué acaso no se tomo la molestia de verme a los ojos?"

Supongo que ese fue el que cayo en arenas movedizas… no pude evitar escuchar a su papa hablar de eso y yo creo que Toph tenia razón. Si tan siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de socializar un poco antes de hablar entonces ese grave error no hubiera pasado nunca y el no tendría miedo de donde pisa.

"No todos pueden ser tan tontos"

"Ese es el problema pies ligeros, creen que mis papas decidirán y para ellos no soy mas que un signo de dinero con pies"

"Lo haces sonar terrible"

"Terriblemente aburrido, ninguno se toma la molestia en conocerme, no les importa. Hablar con ellos es como intentar hablar con un babuino"

"Me corrijo, ahora si lo haces sonar terrible"

"Ser noble no es lo mió"

"Tu lo has dicho"

Nos quedamos un poco mas tendidos en el pasto disfrutando de la momentánea tranquilidad y lo que quedaba de luz solar. El papa de Toph se podía escuchar hablando con alguien sobre la remodelación de su patio y appa se había quedado dormido mientras momo nos arranco una sonrisa cuando paso con unas bayas y una furiosa cocinera persiguiéndolo. Todo parecía tan normal, lastima que no duraría para siempre, mañana en la mañana Toph regresaría a sus citas mientras yo intentaba encontrar una en lo mas secreto.

"La cena esta lista" la mama de Toph llamo

Sin demora nos paramos para comer un bocado, yo no había probado nada a parte de esa manzana vieja así que me vendría bien un poco de comida real, supongo que Toph tampoco comió mucho porque corrió tan rápido como yo hacia la casa. Creo que dejare para mañana lo de preocuparme, ahora solo disfrutare la comida despues de todo hoy es apenas el primer dia tendre muchos mas para preocuparme.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado y por si se preguntan ¿que he estado haciendo durante casi un mes sin poner un nuevo chapter? les dire que tengo otros tres chapters escritos solo que no se como acomodarlos en la historia (si, suena algo tonto pero es mas dificil de lo que creen) mientras yo me rompo la cabeza con geometria analitica y intentando descifrar donde poner esos capitulos les dejo el siguiente chapter, que no tiene mucha importancia (asi que no leerlo no afecta en nada) pero oigan, son waffles. Todos aman los waffles. 

P.D: Pienso seguirle a mi historia de memoria, pero el unico problema es que no se como. No desesperen la actualizare... algun dia de estos.


	4. La vida con Toph: Aang, Toph y el waffle

_**Advertencia:**_ El siguiente capitulo no es relevante y por lo tanto no es necesario leerlo. Todos los capitulos (Si, estan en lo correcto, planeo hacer mas de estas historias sin sentido) con la frase: "_La vida con Toph…" _Son irrelevantes pero divertidos (Al menos para mi) Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia… waffles.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana, el único día que tengo un respiro (fue el acuerdo al que llegamos mama y yo). Hoy solamente tengo una cita y es en la tarde asi que tengo tiempo suficiente para dormir hasta tarde. 

"Awwww" ¿Qué horas son? Creo que son las once, la hora perfecta para levantarme

Me despabilo un poco, me paro de mi cama y entro en el baño para tomar una ducha caliente, nada mejor para comenzar el día. Me tomo mi tiempo salgo hacia el comedor para comer, creo que mi mama dijo algo sobre el desayuno pero seguía medio dormida, aun asi en mi letargo escuche algo como waffles. La mejor manera de empezar el dia: con algo dulce. En cuanto entro al comedor vacio (casi nadie acostumbra desayunar a las 12) me encuentro con una grata sorpresa, tres waffles han sobrevivido a la carnicería. Me siento en un extremo de la mesa, tomo un waffle del tazón del centro y en el momento en que le estoy poniendo miel alguien entra al comedor.

"Buenos dias Toph" me saluda Aang. Es una sorpresa que todavía no este haciendo sus cosas de avatar

"Buenos dias" lo saludo distraídamente y le pongo un poco de mermelada a mi comida

Aang se frota los ojos, se sienta en el otro extremo y toma un waffle, le pone mermelada y se lo empieza a comer. Todo marcha bien: un delicioso desayuno con un buen vaso de leche y un poco de compañía. Ninguno dice nada, estamos muy ocupados comiendo pero con el solo estar ahí es suficiente. Me como el último pedazo y saboreo cada instante por el que la dulce masa pasa por mi garganta. Me encantan estas cosas. Tomo un sorbo de leche e inclino mi tenedor para tomar el ultimo waffle, entonces sucede lo inimaginable: el tenedor de Aang se ha clavado en el waffle antes que yo pudiera tan siquiera acercarme.

"Aang, tu no quieres hacer eso" le dedico una mirada y mi tenedor no cede terreno, estoy esperando a que me de el ultimo waffle o al menos a que se distraiga para poder robármelo

"Vamos Toph, yo lo gane" bingo, el momento perfecto. Con una maniobra tomo el waffle lo levanto en el aire y… mi tenedor es interceptado a la mitad del camino entre el tazón y mi plato

"Ríndete Aang, es mió" su tenedor se aferra al premio

"Siempre podemos compartirlo, hay suficiente para los dos"

"No Aang, el waffle es mio, es mi precioso" Es increíble lo que el hambre ocasiona

"Toph… ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Es mio, solo MIO" hago énfasis en esas palabras. El podra comer waffles cualquier otro dia, yo en cambio solo tengo esta unica oportunidad. Quien sabe cuando comeré otro.

"No es cierto, yo lo gane. Es mió"

"Si lo quieres" el waffle se tenso, cada quien jalaba para hacer que el waffle quedara en su lado "Ven por el"

La lucha mas silenciosa y dura que nunca antes se habia peleado por un waffle ha comenzado, nadie cede terreno, nadie se desconcentra, frente a nosotros el preciado premio se irgue y solamente el mas fuerte lo tendrá y saboreara su dulce aroma y su deliciosa masa. Gordas gotas de sudor caen de mi frente, mi brazo tiembla estoy fatigada pero por lo que me dicen sus vibraciones el también esta apunto de ceder. Solo un poco mas, debo resistir un… po…co.

"¡Buenos dias Tophy!" una voz repentina nos saca un susto

¿To…phy? El avatar rie, yo me enojo, el waffle, el waffle vuela por los aires, arriba, mas arriba casi hasta tocar el techo. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y el waffle no era la excepción. Cae y cae por el vacio, Aang y yo vemos su caida libre (Bueno yo solamente esperaba su caida, ustedes ya saben el por que) con los ojos abiertos como platos y entonces sono. El sonido mas horrible que se puede escuchar en este mundo, el sonido sordo, seco y horrible de un waffle cayendo al suelo frente a los ojos de dos hambrientos seres.

"¡¡NOOOOO, PORQUEEEEE!!!" Yo clame

"Fue un buen waffle mientras vivió" Aang se lamento

"Nuestra avaricia lo destruyo"

"Veo que ya se levantaron" mi mama nos saludo (si era la voz que causo la caída del waffle) "¿Alguien quiere mas waffles?" mi mama pregunto

"¡¡YO!!" Contestamos Aang y yo al mismo tiempo

"Bueno, tendrán que compartirlo porque ya solo queda uno"

* * *

Esto es lo que sucede cuando alguien como yo come demasiados waffles y azucar y despues se pone a escribir algo sin sentido. Espero sea de su agrado. ¿Quien habra ganado el waffle? Descubranlo en el proximo capirulo. 


	5. Risa, el mejor remedio

**Nuevo capitulo, siiiiiiiii. mas de 4500 palabras para que ustedes tengan algo que leer. ¿Creyeron que solamente estaba siendo flojo? Pues entonces no subo un chapter, sino una historia de la vida con Toph y un chapter especial de san valentin. Si les parece confuso, diganme, asi podre corregirlo y hacer mas facil y mejor la lectura... :D**

* * *

Bueno un día mas, completamente… inútil. No, esta vez no me la pase dando vueltas y soñando despierto, no, esta vez si hice algo. Baje (no sin antes encontrar el disfraz adecuado) a todas las villas cercanas a la aldea de Toph para reconocer el lugar. Algunos de los lugares que había visitado hace ya casi un año estaban abandonados, una consecuencia de la guerra, otros estaban muy diferentes a como los recuerdo pero todos tenían algo en común: Ninguno tenía lo que yo buscaba. ¿Tan mala era mi suerte? Incluso en una ocasión los aldeanos me atacaron (No tener suficiente dinero para pagar una comida puede que sea la razon). Esto no tiene remedio, ya he visitado casi todas las aldeas que están a menos de un día de viaje si la cosa sigue asi de fea entonces tendre que dejar sola a Toph durante un rato para encontrar mas _posibilidades_y mantener todo en secreto seria mas difícil. Ninguna de esas dos cosas me gustan: El casarme y dejar atrás a un amigo… en especial si ese amigo es Toph. 

"Bueno amigo, descansaremos un poco"

Appa y yo habíamos caminado el último tramo hasta un pueblo que creo sera el ultimo que visite hoy. Si quiero regresar a tiempo a casa de Toph debo de partir dentro de poco asi que nos alejamos un poco a través de un bosque hasta un claro, el mismo donde había aterrizado en la mañana. Pero Appa no es una maquina asi que descansar le vendra de maravilla, a mi también me vendría bien un poco de tiempo libre.

No puedo seguir asi, visitando cada pueblo en cada zona, es un plan un poco… inefectivo. De aquí a que acabe ya tendria 20 años. Pero sigue estando ese asuntito del caos mundial. Awww¿Qué voy a hacer? El tiempo se me acaba, ya va 1 semana desde que llegamos aquí y parece que no he avanzado nada.

"¿Qué voy a hacer amigo?" froto la panza de appa, que esta tirado en el pasto

"¡Ahí esta el forastero!" dijo una voz que salia del bosque

"¡Atrápenlo!" otra mas se le unio

"¡Que no escape!" Algunas personas salieron a mi encuentro y no parecían felices

"¡Murr!"

"Creo que es buena idea"

En un solo movimiento Appa se paro, lo monte y nos elevamos en el aire. Al menos no todo en este dia fue inservible, he aprendido que algunas personas pueden ser muy persistentes… en especial cuando les debes algo de dinero.

"¿Murr?" Pregunto Appa a medio vuelo

"Ya se, pero no tenemos más ideas"

"Murr"

"¿Decirles? Eso solo las asustaría… sin mencionar el caos mundial"

"murr"

"Es más difícil de lo que parece"

"Murr"

"Andar por ahí diciendo que quiero casarme no es muy conveniente"

A lo lejos empecé a distinguir la casa de Toph pero todavía no tenia ganas de volver, además la señora Bei Fong tenia invitados, seria descortés llegar sin invitación a una cena entre amigos. Asi que con nuevos ánimos tome mi planeador y planeé a la par de mi peludo acompañante.

"Voy a explorar un poco Appa"

"Murr"

"No te preocupes no tardare mucho, esperame en esa colina" y le señale una colina cercana al pueblo.

"Murr"

"Si, buscare algo para que comas"

No tarde mucho en aterrizar en el mercado y empecé a buscar lo que Appa me habia encargado, después de comprar un poco de fruta fresca me dedique a caminar por el pueblo para distraerme un poco. Un gruñir en mi estomago me indico que ya era hora de comer pero mi reducido presupuesto no me alcanzaba para mucho.

"**Será lo que será"** y empecé a buscar en el barrio de restaurantes algo barato

Me estaba decidiendo si comer fideos o comprar mas fruta para mi cuando vi algo muy familiar entrar al restaurante enfrente de la calle llena de puestos ambulantes donde me encontraba. Era una persona que nunca había visto acompañada de una muchacha y una pequeña escolta, todo era muy elegante y vistoso, era como un desfile en miniatura: imposible de no ver. Al principio no le preste mucha atención, el hambre ocupaba toda mi atención, no fue hasta que un buen tazón de fideos hubo caído en mi estomago que empecé a reflexionar sentado en el pequeño puesto de fideos.

"**No, no pudo ser" **sorbi el poco caldo que quedaba en el tazón

"**¿O si?" **Pague la cuenta

"**¿Podria ser…?" **

Me pare del banco en el que me encontraba y pase frente al restaurante donde habia entrado ese convoy de gente noble, solo para estar seguro. Una vez delante asome la cabeza dentro del local y busque ese ago familiar. No tarde mucho en encontrar la mesa donde se sentaban el muchacho y su acompañante (estaba rodeada por los guardias)

"**¿No me digan que esa es…?" **mire entre un espacio vacio a través de la cerca de guardias. Una cara muy familiar se escondía bajo una capa de maquillaje

"**¿¡Toph?!"**

No debería estar aquí… no creo que le guste descubrir que la estuve espiando, aunque en verdad no lo estuviera haciendo eso era exactamente lo que parecía en el momento.

Asi que con sumo cuidado empecé a retirarme del lugar.

"¡Tu alto ahí!" ordeno una voz que venia de adentro. No podía ser tan fácil ¿verdad? Siempre tenia que surgir algo.

"¿Si?" dije volteándome lentamente

"¡No creas que te vas a escapar esta vez!"

"Pero…"

"¡Ya es la tercera vez esta semana que te escapas del trabajo lu-feng!"

"**¿Lu-Feng?"**

"Parece que tu papa me mando un problema mas que un ayudante" me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa y me arrastro dentro del local, a través de las mesas y hasta la cocina. "Ahora trabaja un poco ¡Y cuidado con que trates de escapar!"

Me arrojo un delantal en la cabeza y el señor desapareció tras unas puertas que llevaban a su oficina (eso creo). De seguro me confundió con otra persona, después de todo todavía sigo usando mi disfraz. Una puerta trasera me llamo sugestivamente, escapar por ahí seria facil asi que deje el delantal y me dirigi a la salida cuando…

"¡Lu-Feng, en cuanto pongas un pie fuera desearas no haber nacido!"

¿Acaso tenia ojos en las paredes, como pudo ver desde su oficina mi intento de escape? Yo no era el mesero que buscaba

"Sale orden de arroz para la mesa ocho"

No era el mejor momento para que alguien me confundiera y no cabía mencionar que servir la cena a otras personas y a Toph no era mi idea de diversión… en especial la parte de Toph.

"¡Sale orden de arroz!"

Pero que podia hacer, no quería tener a otra persona tras de mi e intentando matarme, mucho menos si no era yo el que merecía ese trato. Últimamente mi suerte no es la mejor.

"¡Lu-Feng sirve la maldita orden de arroz!" de nuevo el gerente omnipotente… oye eso rimo.

"¡¡LU-FENG!!"

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Ya que, la cena de Appa tendra que esperar. Pero oigan, esto puede ser algo bueno. Podre ver que hace Toph y tal vez ganarme unas monedas.

_**TOPH POV**_

"¡Corre mas rápido!" Me grito pies ligeros antes de girar en una calle a toda velocidad

"¡Estoy corriendo lo mas rapido que puedo!" y le seguí el paso a la oscura calle

"¡No escaparan!" gritaron los guardias y los empleados tras de mi

"¿¡A donde fuiste?!"

"Toph, por aquí"

"¿¡Uh?!" De repente un brazo me jalo hacia las sombras "¡¿Qué demo….?!" Una mano me impido acabar la oración

"Shh, nos descubrirán"

Asentí con la cabeza y me quito la mano de la boca. La verdad no se por que corremos, yo digo que hay que patearles el trasero pero en cambio Aang decidio correr. _Hay que evitar problemas, bla mambo jambo, no puedes golpear a gente, bla, bla. _Unos veloces pies pasaron delante de nosotros sin siquiera notarnos escondidos en el pequeño callejón lleno de objetos de limpieza, cubierto por una cortina improvisada (una manta, muy desgastada y vieja y no cabe duda que estaba olorosa), seguramente de un local cercano.

"Recuérdame…" dije murmurando y abriéndome paso al fondo porque todavía quedaba la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera del callejon. Que buen escondrijo era ese, (claro, como no) ¡Apenas cabía! Me metí en el único lugar que entraba como una pieza hecha a la medida: Sin espacio para moverme "¿Por qué no podemos darles una paliza?"

"Por que no esta bien" Mi cara rozaba una pared, la cual Aang se encargaba de presionar más con cada movimiento. El y yo estábamos espalda contra espalda en el fondo de aquel colmado lugar

"Eso resolvería nuestro problema, no tendríamos que correr mas… mucho menos escondernos aqui"

"No podemos ir buscando peleas por todos lados" Aang dejo salir un suspiro, por lo visto el sentimiento de persecución le era familiar "Espero que no nos encuentren"

Luego paso un minuto en silencio, luego dos y cuando menos lo esperaba ya habia pasado media hora completa ¡Media hora metida en ese pequeño callejón que se usaba de almacén con una horrible comezón en la nariz! Ya no sentía mis brazos de estar compactada con escobas y cubetas y con Aang a mis espaldas presionándome contra la pared. Que bueno que no comi mucho por que si no, bueno ya saben lo que hubiera pasado.

"Ya no hay nadie pies ligeros, ya podemos salir" dije despues de que se me hubiera dormido la pierna derecha

"Bueno" Aang forcejeo un poco pero nada, se quedo en el mismo lugar

"¿No me escuchaste?"

"Eso estoy haciendo" se movio un poco mas pero no parecía avanzar de su lugar

"¿Aang?"

"Si, si, ya voy" de nuevo un forcejeo, pero esta vez Aang parecía una lombriz con sal moviéndose para salir del reducido espacio. ¿El resultado? Una yo muy aplastada, un Aang cansado y los dos atascados.

"Deja lo intento yo" y me movi lo mas que pude, pero no fue suficiente para sacarnos

"Toph…" dijo Aang despues de un rato "Creo que estamos atrapados"

"No me lo digas"

Por todos los espíritus ¿Cómo habíamos acabado asi?

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Y entonces que crees que paso"

"No lo se" respondi sin el menor interes en la conversacion

"Logramos hacer que nos vendieran esa granja a la mitad de precio"

"Ohh, que interesante" este tipo me mata de aburrimiento

"**¿Cuándo va a acabar esto?" **

"Y el negocio de la familia esta prosperando, espero que algun dia yo…"

"**Si, ese es el problema… TU. No piensas en nada mas que tu. Al menos el pato esta bueno" **y otro trozo de carne de pato acabo en mi boca

"Bla, bla bla blaaaa"

"**Esto es insoportable" **y lo arremede, solo para des estresarme, pero no es como si el lo hubiera notado, de hecho no notaria una estampida aun si pasara frente a el

"Entonces yo, bla bla, y yo y…"

Y en un intento desesperado para obtener un poco de silencio (o al menos cambiar de tema) mi tenedor se deslizo accidentalmente y termino manchando su tan caro traje de seda.

"Ups, lo siento" finjo un tono de voz arrepentido y me aguanto la risa pero su reacción no es lo que esperaba. Una buena porción de puré de papa termina en mi cara

"Ups, que torpe soy" Lentamente me limpio el puré de papa y le dedico un buen y sano sentimiento asesino. Me las pagara.

"Ups" un poco de mi ensalada de col sale volando por el aire y… él la esquiva. No hubiera sido tan malo si no hubiera ido a parar a la cabeza calva de un hombre en la mesa de enfrente.

"No esperaba menos de, bueno, una persona con tus capacidades" dijo, insultándome

"¡Eso si que no te lo perdono!"

Velozmente me paro de la silla, me pongo en posición y le lanzo una roca. Pero nada pasa, la roca solamente se desvanece antes de tocarle siquiera un pelo. No creo que fuera buena idea y para nada justo atacar a un noble con escolta… ellos no tienen ni la menor oportunidad. El silencio llena el restaurante, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo sin filo, todos nos observan, esperan para saber que sigue. La batalla, eso es lo que sigue. Una roca vuela en una dirección, otra sale disparada y los espectadores se vuelven participantes en la guerra de las patatas (así decidí bautizar esta situación)

Las rocas vuelan al igual que la comida, todo el restaurant es un desastre y el prestigioso local se ha convertido en un campo de batalla. Escucho los gritos de la gente a mi alrededor y como cada quien elige con quien pelear esta batalla sin sentido pero yo solamente busco a una persona. A mi cita, el que se atrevió a insultarme, dije que me las pagaría y cuando Toph dice eso entonces ha de cumplirse. Esquivo una roca perdida y un tenedor homicida, esto es mas desordenado de lo que pienso pero a travez de la multitud puedo identificar a ese gallina corriendo hacia la puerta. Con un movimiento de mis pies lo hago tropezar y cae de cara en una de las pocas mesas que todavía siguen enteras y con comida arriba de ellas. Esto solo es el comienzo, ya veras…¡¡POW!!

Algo me golpea interrumpiéndome, un momento… ¿Eso fue un pato relleno? Eso hubiera sido gracioso… si el pato hubiera golpeado a alguien más de lleno en la cara y al parecer no soy la única que piensa eso pues escucho una risa tras de mi, una risa muy familiar.

"**Yo conozco esa voz…** **nooo, no puede ser. ¿O si?" **

"¿Pies ligeros?" me levante y diferencie las vibraciones de Aang

"je,je Hola Toph" Aang acabo de reírse y me saludo

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno es una larga historia. Veras es que yo…"

"¡¡CRASH!!" nos interrumpió un plato volador que se destruyo muy cerca de su cabeza. Rápidamente nos atrincheramos detrás de una mesa volteada, evitando así un bombardeo de brócolis y uno que otro pedazo de carne. Una vez seguros y con toda tranquilidad seguimos nuestra plática.

"Me confundieron con un mesero" grito Aang en medio de todo el ruido

"Eso es mala suerte pies ligeros"

"¡Ahí esta, atrapen a esa muchacha!"

"Hablando de mala suerte" me pare y me troné los dedos, para tener más soltura cuando les pateara el trasero a lo grande "Ya verAN"

Una repentina fuerza me jalo y sin aviso alguno me saco del restaurant que se empezaba a derrumbar y me dirigió por una calle llena de gente curiosa y amontonada fuera del local.

"¿Qué haces pies ligeros?"

"Evitando que más cosas queden destruidas"

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

"Tal vez con tierra control"

"Buena Aang" e intente mover mi pierna

"¡Ouch, eso dolio!" no podia mover mi pierna sin aplastar a Aang. Entonces decidi intentarlo con mi mano que no estaba tan atrapada con la pared

"Lo siento pared pero vas a caer" ya estaba en eso cuando Aang me interrumpio

"¡No puedes!" mi mano se detuvo a unos centímetros del frió muro

"¿Cómo que no puedo?"

"Es propiedad de alguien mas"

"¿Y que?"

"Además puede haber gente atrás"

Me pare a escuchar un momento y efectivamente: había gente atrás del muro. Voltee a ver a Aang como diciendo _porfavor, solo será esta vez. _Lo único que recibí a cambio fue el sentimiento de que mi idea era más que rechazada. Debía de haber otra manera, el problema es que no teníamos el espacio para hacer muchos movimientos de tierra control, al menos movimientos útiles.

"Ya se"

"¿Otra brillante idea?"

"Si giro un poco hacia acá y hago esto entonces…." Una ráfaga repentina de aire me pego en la cara.

No se que demonios hizo Aang pero el resultado no fue el esperado, es más, hizo lo imposible: nos dejo peor de cómo habíamos empezado. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Bueno como habia dicho antes, Aang y yo estábamos espalda contra espalda, ahora gracias a la brillante idea de mi compañero de callejón y a su extraña maniobra secreta yo me encontraba frente a frente con el, cara a cara, en un espacio muy pero muy pequeño… ¡Podia sentir su respiración en mi pelo! Si eso no es incómodo entonces no se que lo es. Parecíamos un emparedado: Ponga una pieza de pared, agregue un avatar, una capa de toph para agregarle sabor y cubra con otra pieza de pared. Listo ya tiene su emparedado de Aang con Toph, aderecé con unos cuantos utensilios de limpieza y ¡Listo para disfrutar!

"Pies ligeros" dije lentamente

"¿Si Toph?" escuche un poco de temblor en su voz

"¡¡¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!!!" Intente recuperar un poco de mi espacio personal, pero no era posible a menos de que Aang tuviera el ancho de una servilleta… algo fácil de resolver.

"Yo… bueno… es… que" había una pausa cada vez que yo luchaba por obtener un poco de espacio y salir de ahí "Toph… me… asfixias"

"¡¡¡No me importa!!!"

"T-TOph p-por…favor" poco a poco fui cediendo a su petición, despues de todo, de nada me servia seguir ahí atrapada con un Aang sin aire… que paradoja. "Gracias" dijo después de obtener un aliento

"Solo sácame de aquí"

_**AANG POV **_

"¿Alguna nueva y brillante idea pies ligeros?"

"Mmmm…"

"¿Y?"

"No"

"¿¡Como que no?!"

"Pues… no"

"¡Eres el avatar y no puedes salir de un callejón!"

"¡Oye tu eres una maestra tierra y también estas atrapada!"

"¡Si no me hubieras detenido ese muro ya no existiría y ya estaríamos en casa!"

"Y también habría media docena de personas aplastadas"

"¿Cómo lo sabes, eh?"

"Bueno, no tiene caso discutir eso. Estamos atrapados y ya"

"Hmp, si no te hubiera hecho caso"

"No tiene caso llorar sobre leche derramada"

"¿Y que quiere decir eso?"

"Que, bueno tu sabes. No tiene caso lamentarse por algo que ya no puede cambiarse"

"Ah"

"Si, eso es"

Despues siguio un muy incomodo silencio. Hace ya 15 minutos que estamos atrapados en esta nueva posición. No puedo mover mis manos ni pies para hacer algo util, ya se esta haciendo tarde y creo que ya no siento los dedos de mis pies. Toph esta igual que yo ¡De quien fue la brillante idea de meternos aquí! Esperen… no me hagan caso, la falta de sangre en mis extremidades me esta afectando.

"Todavía puedo tirar la pared"

"Mmmm" hice un gesto reflexivo, de verdad estaba considerando esa opción.

"¿Para que te pregunto? Lo haré y ya" dijo Toph después de un pequeño silencio

Vi como su mano se movio hacia delante (tambien senti como me saco un poco de aire), despues avanzo hacia la pared y… Nada. La pared solo tembló un poco, el lugar donde Toph le pego se sumió pero aparte de eso la pared seguía igual.

"¿Qué fue eso Toph?"

"No…" golpeo nuevamente la pared "No es roca… es madera" y una capa de barro se despegó de la pared.

Lo que pensamos era una dura pared era simplemente madera con barro. Sin embargo Toph siguió golpeando la pared, esperando que por solo hacer eso la pared caería. El callejón tembló y casi abre un hoyo con repetidos golpes en la pared pero aun así nada pasaba.

"Toph basta"

No me hizo caso y el temblor siguió

"Toph, creo que se esta encogiendo el lugar"

Pero no me hizo caso… de nuevo

"Toph, golpear una pared no nos sirve de nada" solo para sacarme el aire y terminar con una mano adolorida

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?" note sarcasmo y un poco de enojo (Enojo dirigido a mi) en su voz

"Déjame pienso"

"¿Cómo lo has estado haciendo esta ultima hora? No gracias"

"¡Hey! Es mejor que tirar todos los edificios como si fueran fichas de domino"

Escuche a Toph murmurar algo pero no le preste mucha atención, estaba pensando en como salir. Pero lo unico que sonaba en mi cabeza era un grillo a la distancia. Estar asi con ella me nublaba la mente y ahora agradezco por la manta olorosa que nos cubre, sin ella me moriría de pena si a alguien se le ocurre mirar al poderoso avatar vencido por una pared. Además de esa razon creo que toph me mataría si alguien mas se entera… gracias manta.

"¿Alguna otra idea?"

"No"

"¡¿Cómo que no?!"

"**Ahi vamos de nuevo"**

"¡No veo que tu aportes algo!"

"¡Tu nos metiste aquí, tu nos sacas!"

"¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?"

"No lo se. Tu eres el de las grandes ideas"

"No soy un genio como Bumi sa…." Con esa última oración fue como si mi amigo viajara desde Omashu y me compartiera su sabiduría. Pensar diferente, esa era la solución y vaya que era fácil. Todo este tiempo pensamos en mover las paredes, pero lo que en verdad teníamos que mover era a nosotros

"A veces pienso que momo es…."

"¡Aquí están, vengan todos!" por fin nos hallaron

"Toph"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te incomoda volar?"

"¿Qué pregunta es esa?"

"Solo responde, por favor" no tenía tiempo de explicar, los guardias empezaban a entrar en el callejon

"No, claro que no. Volamos todo el tiempo sobre appa"

"Perfecto

Tome una bocanada de aire, tome a Toph por la cintura, y reduje el espacio de la única manera posible: Abrace fuertemente a Toph para comprimirnos mas y tener un poco mas de espacio, el suficiente para deslizarnos fuera de esa trampa. Pero con la escolta bloqueándonos la salida por tierra dirigí el aire al suelo para que saliéramos disparados al cielo, hacia los techos.

"¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!" al parecer Toph le sigue teniendo un poco de miedo a volar

"No es para tanto" le dije, intentándola relajar

"¡¡¡Eso lo dices tú!!!" y me abrazo mas fuerte, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento

"Yo te tengo"

Al parecer Toph se relajo mas sabiendo que yo la sostenía, aunque de cierta manera también se sintió un poco avergonzada de que estuviéramos tan cerca uno del otro y no hizo un buen trabajo en esconder su miedo a caer. Para su suerte no estuvimos mucho tiempo en el aire, solamente el necesario (hasta que ella casi me rompe las costillas) y aterrizamos en un techo para después bajar a una calle muy circulada, en la que nos confundíamos con la gente fácilmente.

"¡Tierra!" Grito Toph en medio de la circulada calle, soltándose de mi y abrazando su preciosa tierra y también logrando atraer algunas miradas curiosas

Después de su conmovedora reunión con su elemento nos fundimos con la gente y seguimos la calle que llevaba directamente a la casa de Toph. No hablamos mucho de lo que paso, creo que a Toph no le quedaron ganas de revivir la ultima hora. De estar atrapada con un noble, a ser perseguida por una multitud furiosa (ella hubiera preferido enfrentarlos) a estar en un callejón conmigo y acabar volando por los aires. Eso si, fue una buena aventura y eso nadie se lo va a quitar

"Toph ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dije después de un rato. Todavía no entendía las razones de Toph para ser así con la nobleza

"¿Qué?" respondió inocentemente

"Empezar la pelea"

"No lo se. Patear traseros relaja los nervios y ese tipo me tenia desesperada" lo simple de la respuesta me sorprendió un poco

"Esa no es razón" no pude evitar sonreír, ella era demasiado directa y sincera, tal vez más de lo normal.

"Claro que sí, es más, pudimos haberles ganado" todavía le quedaban ganas de pelear… típico de Toph

"No lo sé, ese pato sí que sabía hacer lo suyo" si, todavía recordaba ese gracioso momento

"Cállate" y pude ver como se sonrojaba, solo fue un poco pero de alguna manera fue gratificante

"La gran Toph Bei Fong noqueada por un pato, eso es algo único en la vida"

"Me las pagaras todas pies ligeros"

* * *

ya en la casa Bei Fong (nadie quiere leer la narracion de algo completamente sin importancia como el caminar por la calle sin hacer nada... importante)

* * *

"¡No lo puedo creer, nuestra propia hija!" 

"Pero papa"

"¡Sin peros jovencita!"

"Nunca te crei capaz" hablo la mama de toph muy decepcionada

"¡No se que le hiciste a Wu pero dice que no quiere volver a verte!" con estas palabras Toph sonrio un poco y su papá no paso por alto el gesto "¡Esto o tiene nada de gracioso!"

"No fue tan grave papa"

"¿¡No tan grave!" de verdad estaba enojado "¡Tuvimos que pagar la reconstrucción del restaurante!"

"Hay Tophy¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Toph no respondió la pregunta, de seguro su respuesta no haría más que empeorar la situación.

"¡Mejor vete a tu habitación, mañana discutiremos el castigo!"

"Si papa" Tooh dijo secamente y se fue a su cuarto con su mama detras. Yo estaba por seguirla cuando el papa de Toph me detuvo

"Avatar Aang…"

"Llámeme Aang por favor, el titulo me hace sentir… viejo" no es que no me gustara ser el avatar pero simplemente me gustaba mas ser un niño normal

"Esperamos que nuestra hija no sea una molestia para usted…Aang" bueno es una mejora

"¿Por qué lo dice?" Toph nunca fue una molestia, según recuerdo

"Sabemos que fue usted el que detuvo la pelea y estamos agradecidos por eso"

"De nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho"

"Si solo nuestra hija fuera mas como tú" ¿Cómo yo? Ese comentario no me gusto para nada

"Señor Bei Fong, yo creo que no es Toph la que esta mal"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿No se ha puesto a pensar toda la presión que tiene Toph?"

"¿Presion? Estamos haciendo lo mejor para ella"

"Puede ser pero Toph no es como ustedes, ella es diferente y quiere cosas diferentes. El solo hacer esto es un gran esfuerzo de parte de ella" De veras me salio lo diplomatico

"Puede que tengas razón, pero es completamente necesario"

"Señor, es su hija, yo creo que no debería ser tan duro con ella"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero con todo respeto soy yo el que decide esas cosas"

"Solo piénselo, Toph esta bajo mucha presión, ponerla bajo tanto estrés no es bueno para nadie"

"lo pensare. Buenas noches… avatar Aang" Creo que eso significa que no me estima mucho.

Salgo de la habitación después de que el señor Bei Fong sale hacia su cuarto. Entro en un pasillo que se divide en dos, mi cuarto queda hacia la derecha y el de Toph a la izquierda, pegado al patio, junto con los demás cuartos. Creo que no me tienen mucho cariño porque se las arreglaron para ponerme en el cuarto más chico y que no tiene vista al patio, pero no es my importante, es igual a mi cuarto de hace 100 años.

"Gracias" me dice una voz que viene de la habitación de Toph

"Por nada, eso hacen los amigos" y la figura de Toph se puede diferenciar a través de su puerta abierta

"Perdón por meterte en problemas" parecía triste (la luz de las velas no me dejaba verla bien) y ver a Toph triste no es precisamente lo mejor del mundo.

"No hay problema, meterme en problemas contigo siempre es divertido" desde que tengo memoria, ella es la única que sabe cómo hacer un problema divertido.

Escucho una risita apagada, al menos le alegre un poco su día. Que te fuercen a salir con gente que no conoces a de ser muy duro, al menos yo tengo la libertad de elegir con quien quisiera salir. Esta mañana estaba pensando en dejar a Toph sola durante lo que resta del mes, pero creo que sería mejor si me quedo… ella puede necesitar a alguien de su lado.

"Buenas noches pies ligeros" Toph cerro su puerta sin dejarme despedirme

"Buenas noches Tophy" y rei un poco por lo bajo al recordar el pato homicida y pude jurar que escuche una risa venir del cuarto de Toph. Y como dicen: la risa es el mejor remedio.

* * *

si les gusta comenten, porfavooor, soy adicto a esas cosas (Y a lo dulce) Y recuerden, la paciencia tiene sus recompensas 

P.D: Elegir los titulos es dificil, espero que no sean tan malos como yo creo que son


	6. La vida con Toph: Ropa

"¡Toph, ya vamonos!"

"¡¿Qué ya nadie puede vestirse con tranquilidad?!"

"Te dije que iba a ir al mercado desde hace 1 hora"

"¡Oye, no fue fácil convencer a mis papas!"

"Para cuando lleguemos ya no va a quedar alfalfa para Appa"

"Deja de quejarte pies ligeros ya estoy"

Toph salio de la puerta de su casa, todavía un poco apurada, a la velocidad de un rayo se había cambiado de un vestido (acababa de regresar de sus usuales cortas citas) a su ropa normal, se había hecho su usual peinado y aventaba lejos los zapatos sin suela que utilizaba para parecer mas formal. Esa era la Toph que siempre vi durante el ultimo año, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba, algo fuera de lugar.

"¿Qué me ves?" por lo visto se percato de mi mirada observadora

"Al revés"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tienes la camisa al revés"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Por qué rayos nadie acomoda su ropa aquí?"

Toph siguió escarbando entre los montones de ropa perfectamente doblada haciendo un mas que perfecto trabajo en desacomodarla. Nuestra joven maestra tierra se encontraba en una búsqueda en la que todos nos vemos envueltos algún día… ¿Dónde pusieron mi camisa favorita?

"Tan siquiera podrían darme la mía" una camisa voló hacia un rincón, junto con otras prendas, cayendo de manera desordenada "Y me ahorrarían este problema"

Estaba Toph quejándose y refunfuñando cuando sus sensibles dedos tocaron la prenda más suave en toda su vida. Dejo de lado su búsqueda y se dedico a pasar sus dedos por la tela desconocida que tanto le había llamado su atención.

"¿De que estará hecha?" se pregunto, sintió las vibraciones en el suelo y una vez que supo que nadie estaba cerca hundió su cara en la camisa que sostenía en sus manos "Es tan suave"

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia aparto su cara un poco y un olor suave, como al campo le llego a su nariz "También huele muy bien" y aspiro un poco mas de ese aire impregnado de la extraña fragancia.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Toph renuncio a su camisa favorita por esta nueva y mejor prenda. Se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y una vez que se la hubo puesto supo que quien fuera el dueño de esa camisa mejor debía de ir despidiéndose de ella, porque le había gustado. Con una sonrisa satisfecha bajo para comer un bocadillo y tal vez entrenar un poco cuando paso por la puerta abierta del cuarto de Aang.

"Hola Toph" la saludo el avatar

"Hola" dijo sin reparar mucho en su amigo a lo que Aang respondió sacando su cabeza para ver la espalda de Toph alejarse y medio gritarle una pregunta

"¿Quisiera saber si tu has visto mi…?" Aang paro antes de terminar la oración, estaba algo sorprendido y ciertamente confundido. Toph no le hizo caso así que siguió de largo

Pobre, pequeña y inocente Toph, no supo lo que se había puesto hasta que fue muy tarde. Ustedes deben suponer quien era el dueño de la camisa ¿No? Esa camisa muy misteriosa que tanto le gusto a Toph no era nada menos que la camisa favorita de su amigo el avatar. No hace falta mencionar que Toph volvió corriendo a buscar su camisa favorita de entre toda la ropa, después de enterarse a quien le pertenecía la que traía puesta.


	7. Trabajo doloroso

Otro chapter :)

* * *

Aburrido, esto es muy aburrido. Estoy atrapada aquí, en mi habitación sin ninguna posibilidad de salir a divertirme un poco, acostada en mi cama y sintiendo las vibraciones de afuera. Si no estoy en las citas me tienen encerrada aquí, todo por el chiste del restaurant. Yo nunca ordene a una multitud el destrozar el lugar, ellos lo hicieron porque quisieron, no entiendo porque me culpan a mí. Bueno al menos pudo haber sido peor, me pudieron haber obligado a casarme… esperen ¡Eso es lo que están haciendo! Al menos eso están fingiendo fingir. Durante mas de una semana me había levantado en cuanto el sol salía, los criados me vestían y maquillaban y tenia un desayuno con algún pretendiente inútil después una comida con otro egocéntrico y una cena con un hipócrita y regresaba a casa a mitad de la noche y rendida para solo dormir unas cuantas horas y empezar de nuevo temprano. Pero nooo: _tiene que parecer que de verdad estas esforzándote para encontrar esposo_ ¿De dónde sacaban a tantos tipos? Estoy empezando a pensar que mis papas están aprovechando la oportunidad para encontrarme un buen partido. No se cómo los voy a soportar a ellos y a mis citas. Necesito un respiro, no soy un monje o gurú, no puedo vivir aislada del mundo y fingir que estoy bien. 

"Pero primero" dije en voz alta "Debo quitarme esta cosa"

Esta "cosa" era mi vestido. Siempre había tenido muchos vestidos muy elegantes, según mis papás y según yo muy incómodos, era imposible caminar con esas cosas, ni que se diga correr (el ultimo vestido con el que corrí termino hecho un desastre) . Asi que abri mi ropero, busque entre todos los vestidos inservibles y… nada. Mis trajes normales habían desaparecido y no creo sea ropa mutante con vida propia.

"Mama" tenía que ser ella.

No sé que tenía en contra de mi ropa, era cómoda y digamos que ya me había acostumbrado a usarla, pero lo más importante… era mia. Bueno, tengo que aceptarlo, esa es una buena excusa para salir y la perfecta oportunidad para escaparme de esta celda.

"Hola señorita" me saludo un guardia apenas gire la perilla de la puerta "Nosotros nos encargaremos de traerle todo lo necesario" Eso puede ser un problema, un gran problema.

"¿Deseaba algo?"

"si, solo iba por mi ropa" y salí de mi cuarto sin darle mucha importancia, tal vez y los pueda convencer de que me dejen ir.

"No se preocupe, mi compañero se la traerá"

"¿Dejar que un desconocido toque mis cosas? Creo que yo puedo sola con un poco de ropa"

"No se moleste, nosotros lo haremos" y con una seña mando a un segundo guardia a la lavandería y el me cerró el paso.

"Gracias" dije forzadamente y volví a entrar a mi cuarto

Hora del plan B. Una habitación tiene mas de una salida. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrí la ventana, saque un brazo después una pierna y…

"Señorita Bei Fong ¿Qué hace?"

"¿¡Que demo…!?" si, también pusieron un guardia en la ventana "¡No haga eso, es molesto!"

"¿Disculpe señorita?"

"¡Aparecerse de repente!" ¿Qué? Me tomo por sorpresa. Estoy sobre un piso de duela y el parecía una estatua, no espere que alguien vivo estuviera esperando afuera "y también lo de señorita" me hace sentir rara

"Esta bien señorita" no entienden ¿Verdad? "Ahora regrese a su habitación"

"Si, si ya voy" No es como si tuviera otro lugar en donde estar

"Ah, otra cosa, aquí esta su ropa" y me entrego mi preciado vestuario de siempre

En cuanto entre me cambie y tumbe en la cama. Como quisiera Salir de aquí, hacer algo divertido y relajarme. Ahora en vez de divertirme, tengo que esperar aquí a…

"¡Toph, tu cita ya llego!"

Traduccion¡Escapa ahora, rápido Toph, huye, se libreeeeeee

"¿¡Como escapo!?"

La desesperación, no hay salida, estoy atrapada, las paredes se cierran a mi alrededor ¡Cruel destino, porque me torturas!

"Toph, ven a la sala. Te estamos esperando"

No, no quiero. Hora del plan C… ¿Plan C, cual plan C? No tengo un tercer plan. Rapido Toph, piensa, piensa, debe de haber alguna manera. Bueno, me temo que si no hay salida entonces es necesario crear una.

_**Aang POV**_

Mi pareja ideal, eso es lo primero que tengo que saber. No puedo andar por ahí volando sin saber que estoy buscando exactamente (si, estoy buscando pretendientes pero que tipo de pretendientes) esa es la pieza clave de todo mi plan. Saber que busco en una mujer.

"Veamos¿Cómo tiene que ser?" le dije a Appa, mi peludo acompañante descansaba a mi lado bajo un árbol del patio Bei Fong. La tarde era perfecta, el cielo estaba despejado y el viento soplaba una fresca briza, un dia perfecto para viajar, el problema: No tenía ningún plan, estoy estancado.

"Tiene que ser… tierna"

"Murrr" respondió mi amigo

Claro que tenia que ser tierna, asi era el amor… supongo. Tenia que ser dulce y atenta, ya saben, hacer cosas para hacerme sentir mejor, algo asi como tomarnos de la mano y cosas asi. En resumen: que le diera importancia a los pequeños detalles

"Tambien tiene que ser…."

"Mur"

"Creo que eso es demasiado obvio" Claro que era obvio, una esposa tiene que ser femenina, no puede ser cualquier mujer "Lo que iba a decir era considerada"

Que le interesara como estoy y esas cosas, que se preocupara por mi pero no demasiado, solamente lo suficiente (no quiero tener por esposa a alguien obsesiva) que me ayude con mis problemas.

"Que me sienta cómodo con ella"

Que le pueda decir lo que pienso y no tener que guardármelo por miedo a que me rechace o me odie.

"Mur"

Tal vez eso era lo más importante: Que pueda seguir el paso de la vida de un avatar… en especial de un nómada aire. Tal como la palabra lo dice, nómada, ella tiene que ser capaz de mas que soportar los viajes conmigo, tiene que gustarle viajar.

"Repasemos: tiene que ser tierna, considerada, que me sienta cómodo con ella y ser capaz de seguir mi estilo de vida"

"¡Murr!"

"Si Appa, lo de femenina ya está entre eso"

"¡¡SUEEEK!!"

"¿Ahora que pasa momo?" No se porque momo está tirando de mi mano, yo solo estaba intentando pensar y descansar cuando llego volando y se puso como loco.

¡POW!, si, tal como lo escucharon¡POW! Algo tropezó conmigo y no es nada placentero recibir una patada en tus costillas.

"Ouch, maldita cosa" Toph, esa fue la persona que me pateo ¿Cómo no pudo verme?

"Creo que me rompí algo" o al menos me dolió como si me hubiera roto algo

"¡Pies ligeros, que haces ahí!" No parecía feliz de verme "¡Casi me matas!" Casi me rompes una costilla y lo único que haces es gritarme

"Descansando, hasta que llegaste"

"¡¡ATRAPELA!!" Dejen adivino ¿Escapo de su habitación?

"Demonios, me tengo que ir"

"Si, no te preocupes, solo me perfore un pulmón y ya"

"¡Lo siento pies ligeros tal vez no deberías dormir ahí!" Dijo Toph mientras corría

"¡Vuelva señorita!" Y una estampida de guardias paso sobre mí.

"¡¡Nunca me atraparan con vida, JA, JA, JA!!" Ahora ella corria en círculos por todo el patio y un regimiento de guardias la seguia

"¡Su padre la espera!"

"¡¡Squeeek!!"

"¿Pelearas conmigo una última vez Momo?" Nota mental: Si Toph se ve recluida por mucho tiempo puede resultar en locura momentánea.

"Usted y su lémur no podrán correr para siempre"

Esa escena hubiera sido entretenida si el dolor punzante desapareciera. Lastima que la escena no duro y el dolor no desapareció, como el guardia había dicho, Toph no pudo correr mas y no fue porque se le acabaron las fuerzas, no, al parecer los guardias inundaron el patio y ella quedo sin lugar a donde correr.

"Señorita Bei Fong, ríndase"

"¡Nunca!"

"Le daremos todo lo que quiera… también a su lémur"

"Squeeek" Momo abandono a Toph en cuanto escucho: todo lo que quiera.

"¡Cobarde!" grito Toph mientras agitaba su puño en el aire

"Rindase, su lémur ha desertado" ¿Un lémur puede desertar?

"Nunca"

"No podrá con todos nosotros sola" Después unos cuantos guardias mas me aplastaron (de nuevo) y todo se volvió negro

_**Toph POV**_

Demonios, son como cucarachas: salen arrastrándose de cada rincón y cada grieta. Al parecer mis papas ya aceptaron que soy una buena maestra tierra, eso no es muy favorable para mi en este momento. Tengo que salir de aquí, cada vez que derribo a uno tres mas toman su lugar, debo de llegar a la salida antes de que haya demasiados. Lenta pero segura me acerco a la salida más cercana (lo que en realidad no importa, puedo hacer la mía cuando quiera)

"¡Liber…!" creo que hable demasiado rápido.

"¿A dónde vas Toph?"

"¿Mama?" no, todo menos mama, a ella es a la única que no puedo apartar (¿Qué? Puedo ser rebelde pero nunca lastimaría a mis papas)

"¿A dónde iba jovencita? Vuelve a la casa" rayos, los guardias me están rodeando de nuevo

"No quiero volver a la casa"

"Tú no pasaras"

Esto es demasiado, los guardias aprovechan y se me echan encima, no puedo con todos.

"¡Son solo unos cobardes, un monton de cobardes!"

"No te resistas Toph"

"¡Nunca!"

"Deja de luchar contra nosotros. Únetenos, veras que es mas fácil"

"¡¡No, NOOOOO!!"

"No queríamos llegar a esto Toph"

"¡¡¡SUELTENME, SUELTENME!!!"

Eso no pinta muy bien que digamos, mis papas han tomado todas las medidas necesarias para mantenerme dentro de la casa. ¿Desde cuándo estoy en arresto domiciliario? Se que es necesario que vea a esas citas pero no sé porque empiezo a creer que mis papas quieren casarme de verdad y resulta que esta es la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

"Rapido, tiene que arreglarse, su cita espera"

¿Cita? Habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle: mi cita ya esperaba ¿Qué clase de persona aburrida será? Eso es algo que preferiría no saber. La pregunta correcta seria¿Qué hara para que se me acabe la paciencia?

xxxx

Aquí me ven de nuevo, en una de esas típicas comidas en un restaurante caro. Es como si todos pensaran lo mismo: Una comida, después un paseo y una interesante platica (si, como no). ¿Ni siquiera tienen la creatividad para hacer otra cosa? Nada que les exija mucho, pero sería bueno salir de la rutina... una de las pocas cosas que me ponen de malas.

"Eso es de mala educación"

Todo era de mala educación para él. Demonios, no sé porque pero estos tipos siempre logran ponerme de malas y cada uno tiene su estilo diferente… es como si alguien hubiera escrito un libro: las mil y un maneras de fastidiar a Toph. Para mi desgracia, todos estos patanes lo estaban poniendo en práctica. Volviendo al tipo que tengo enfrente, para una persona normal es comprensible que le parezca de mala educación el hablar con la boca llena, pero ¿Comer carne con el tenedor de ensalada? Eso, si están de acuerdo, es una exageración.

"Para algo existen los diferentes tipos de cubiertos"

"Es lo mismo, los dos son tenedores"

"no es lo mismo"

"**Aquí vamos, otro sermón sobre los modales ¿No es suficiente con los que me dan mis papas?" **

"Los modales son la máxima expresión de civilización del hombre"

"Si, si lo que digas" ¿Qué tienen de interesante los modales que a este tipo (disculpen si se me olvido su nombre, es que solamente no me importa aprenderme todos los nombres de mis citas) le emocionan tanto?

"Estoy hablando enserio, sin ellos seriamos igual a los animales que comemos"

"¿Solo por comer con tres tenedores somos mejores?" Pfff, debe de ser una broma

"No solo por eso, por todas las reglas de la alta sociedad"

"Si, las reglas" Lo que más me gusta en la vida, después de que me abandonen en medio del mar.

"Las reglas nos diferencian de los barbaros"

Todos estamos de acuerdo en que algunas reglas son buenas pero otras son una ridiculez de gente rara… como la que tengo justo enfrente de mí. Reglas como esa de los tenedores le quitan lo divertido a todo y por experiencia propia también le quitan el sabor a la comida.

"No todas son necesarias"

"¡Claro que si, todas son esenciales!"

"Ja, si, claro" ¿Cómo es que he guardado la compostura hasta ahora?

"Claro que son necesarias, sino seriamos unos, maleducados y plebeyos. Como tú"

Esperen un momento¿Qué es lo que escucho, que es ese sonido... podría ser? Reconozco ese sonido. Si, ese es el sonido de mi paciencia agotándose... mejor dicho agotada. Alguien debería enseñarle a elegir mejor sus palabras. Tal vez viniendo de alguien normal no significaba mucho pero para la nobleza el decirle eso a alguien era como el peor de los insultos y a mí no me gusta ser insultada, en especial por un niño chiflado y mimado. ¿Cuánto llevo aguantando esos comentarios ofensivos, una plática aburrida e intentando ser una persona civilizada? Creo que rompí mi record y en este momento solo necesitaba una razón para darle una paliza a mi estilo y el me acaba de dar esa tan vital razón.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Y-Yo, n-nada" Es demasiado tarde para reconocer tu error amigo

"¿Una última palabra?"

"¿Hmm?" No sabe lo que le espera ¿verdad? Porque si yo fuera el entonces empezaría a correr

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me paro, aparto la silla, me limpio la boca, hago que una piedra salga del suelo y mando a volar al guardia de escolta que tomo posición para atacarme.

"Que si tienes algo más que decir" Por los temblores que me llegan a través de la tierra creo que ya está entendiendo el mensaje.

"¿Clemencia?"

_**Aang POV **_

¿Dónde podrá estar Toph? Se que debe de estar cerca de aquí es como si cuando le dices a un noble comida ellos piensan de inmediato en venir a esta calle llena de restaurantes caros y lujosos._¡¡CRASH!!_Creo que de donde viene ese sonido, y sale humo y gente corriendo es suficiente para saber que Toph esta ahí.

"¡¡AYUDAAA!!" y ese grito solo lo confirma

Esquivando a unas personas y lo mas rápido que puedo, llego al lugar de los hechos. Tal como lo sospeche: desecho, el lugar parece un campo de batalla. No se como Toph se las arreglaba para destruir tanto en tan poco tiempo. _¡¡CRASH!!_No creo que al dueño le guste su gigante ventana nueva.

"¡Deja de correr y enfréntame!"

Llegue justo a tiempo para impedir que Toph aplastara a otra de sus citas. Lastima que no llegue a tiempo para salvar a esos dos guardias tirados en el suelo… y al mesero y bueno, la mitad del restaurante en general.

"¡Vuelve!"

Mmm, corríjanme si estoy mal pero no creo que una roca puntiaguda volando hacia un noble tirado en el suelo y temblando sea una buena señal.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?"

Suerte que tengo reflejos rápidos o no habría hecho esa pared a tiempo y tendríamos que recogerlo con pala.

"¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!" Toph se hacerco a mi, me pico en el pecho con su dedo, se veía bien con ese vestido y también se veía muy enojada por mi interrupción

"También estoy feliz de verte"

"Oh, no, no lo haras" En eso el tipo intento escapar. Amigo, si algo se es que si estas pisando tierra no puedes escapar de Toph… al menos no sin un poco de ayuda "¿¡Que haces pies ligeros!?"

"Deteniéndote" Cosa muy difícil si me preguntan. Tuve que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para abrazar a Toph, levantarla de la tierra (mi única opción si quería que el noble saliera vivo) y evitar que se moviera como lombriz con sal.

"¡Solo déjame!" Toph puede ser muy persistente

"¡Corre!" Un sabio consejo para un noble que no sabe lo que le espera si Toph lo atrapa.

"¡Juro que no le va a doler mucho!" Si, como no.

"Discúlpela por favor"

"¡E-es una incivilizada, barbarica, manténgale lejos de mi!"

"¡¡Repite lo que dijiste!!" Mala elección de palabras

"¡Ah, no me lastimes!" En especial si eres un cobarde

"¡Vamos gallina, enfréntame!"

"¡V-Vámonos de aquí!" La primera cosa inteligente que hizo fue pararse y escapar con su sequito de sirvientes (los que todavía estaban consientes cargaron a los demás) mientras el caminaba rápido hacia la puerta de salida… o lo que quedaba de ella.

"¡Eso es, corre!"

"Toph"

"¿¡Que!?"

"Ya se fue"

"Aang"

"¿Si?"

"Bájame"

"No"

"¡Aang!"

"No, no quiero"

"¡¡AANG!!"

Puede que sea fuerte para alguien de mi edad pero hasta el avatar tiene sus limites y creo que detener a Toph por la eternidad no es una opción…no me va a gustar lo que viene después ¿Verdad? Poco a poco la distancia entre los pies de Tohp y el suelo se empieza a hacer mas corta. Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada.

"¿Me va a doler verdad?"

"Sip" dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza

¿Cómo me metí en este lio?

_**Flashback**_

"¿Qué, que? Yo no me comi los pasteles lo juro"

¿Qué paso? Todo lo que recuerdo es unos pies pisándome y después todo se volvió negro. ¿Por qué pienso que Toph tiene que ver con esto?

"Necesitaremos de su ayuda, avatar" dijo el señor bei fong, dejando de sacudir mi brazo

"¿En que?"

"Quisiéramos saber si escoltaría a Toph de ahora en adelante en sus citas"

"¿Escoltar, para que?" me levante un poco adolorido y me senté de nuevo bajo el árbol donde antes estaba descansando.

"Avatar, nunca quisimos llegar a esos extremos, Toph nos obligo. Pero ese no es el caso, Toph tiene que ser monitoreada en sus citas por su propio bien"

"Y quieren que yo la vigile"

"No"

"¿Entonces que quieren que haga?"

"Mas bien es cuidar a sus citas, no queremos a la nobleza aplastada"

"¿Por qué yo?" Yo no quiero acabar aplastado

"Porque tu eres al único que no convertiría en una pulpa"

"Bueno… no estén tan seguros"

"Aun asi, contigo tenemos mas probabilidades que no cause destrozos" ¿No cuenta que acabe con unos huesos rotos? Solo los tontos se interponen entre Toph y su presa

"Pero…"

"¿Si?"

¿Qué le digo? Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Querrá saber que cosas, decirle que busca pretendiente no sería buena idea y como dice un viejo dicho de monjes: El que dice una mentira estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de la primera… o algo parecido

"Esta bien" Aang no tenia otra opción

"Muchas gracias avatar"

Al menos podre pasar tiempo de caridad con Toph

_**Fin Flashback **_

¿Asi fue como sucedió? Mmm, yo lo recordaba un poco diferente

"¿Aang?"

"¿Qué pasa Toph?"

"¿Te gusta volar?"

"Bueno, pues si" que pregunta es esa, si ella ya lo sab… oh, oh

"Adios"

"Esto no es bueno" _Pow,_un golpe directo de un bloque de tierra me manda a volar.

Proteger a las citas de Toph va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Es un trabajo doloroso pero alguien tiene que hacerlo… y para mi mala suerte ese alguien soy yo.

* * *

Por aguna razon estoy teniendo problemas en pensarcomo seguirle a mis historias. Escribi por lo menos 3 ideas de lo que se suponia iba a ser este chapter y cuando las volvia a leer para ver que como estaban, simplemente no me gustaron y las elimine... escribi 16 paginas que se fueron a la basura. Espero que este chapte les halla gustado porque a mi si :P

P:D: Disculpen si tiene errores de ortografia pero son las 5 am y lo unico que quiero es subir este chapter... y comer algo de pollo.


	8. ¿Zapatos?

**Bueno, despues de un tiempo de espera aqui lo tienen: otro chapter. **

* * *

"Ja, no me puedes atrapar" se burlo de Toph un noble engreído

"¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo?!"

"Bueno, asegurando que al final de la cita todos mis huesos estén intactos. Tu reputación te precede" y esquivo a Toph una vez mas

"¡Solo cállate y pon tu cuello frente a mi!" Toph parecía muy alterada

"¿Se podría saber porque haría eso?"

"¡Para que pueda estrangularte!"

Típico, ¿Tengo que explicar que paso después? En resumen una pelea, una que sorpresivamente gano el contrincante de Toph, la razón: Zapatos.

"¡Deja…de… moverte!!"

Pero por más que Toph le pedía, no creo que nadie en su sano juicio le hubiera hecho caso. Y como tengo tiempo en lo que Toph intenta encontrar a su cita les contare como es que llegue hasta aquí.

* * *

_**TOPH POV **_

Ah, qué extraño sueño he tenido, soñé que… esperen ¿Desde cuándo mis papas me dejan dormir tanto? Bueno eso no importa mucho, ese quiere decir que se están ablandando un poco. Deben empezar a ver lo fastidioso que es tener que hacer mis obligaciones… aunque por otro lado algo me dice lo contrario. Primero lo primero. Asi que salto de la cama y en cuanto pongo mis pies en el suelo se que algo esta mal, ¿cómo lo se? Lo anormalmente pesados que estaban mis pies y el hecho que suene como si golpeara dos maderas juntas son pequeñas pistas, sin mencionar que estoy viendo mas borroso de lo normal (toda la casa tiene duela)

"¿Por qué todo se ve mas borroso?"

"Porque estas usando zapatos"

"¡Whoa, mama me sacaste un buen susto!" Parecía como si estuviera esperando ahí desde hace mucho, pero no la note porque… no me hagan explicarlo de nuevo. "No, deberi-a-s…¡¡ZAPATOS!!"

"No nos dejaste mas opción hija"

"¿¡ZAPATOS!?" déjenme comprobarlo…si, son zapatos de madera

"Esto solamente es una medida preventiva"

"¡¡ZA-PA-TOS!!" ¿No habrá una manera de quitármelos? Hmmmm, veo que pensaron en ese pequeño detalle: pusieron un candado, un candado de madera.

"Solamente serán unos días querida, no es que nosotros lo queramos pero es que tus citas lo pidieron"

"¡¡Los voy a matar!!"

"Si por eso surgió este problema, espero que no te enfades con nosotros"

Esta vez si me habían atrapado y no creo que aprenda madera control en algún futuro cercano.

"Si sigues ahuyentando a la nobleza y causando destrozos me temo que no quedara titulo que conservar"

"¡¡SOLO POR ESO ME PUSIERON ZAPATOS??"

"Si"

Era increíble, lo que hace la gente por un titulo… mejor dicho: lo que me hace la gente.

_**AANG POV**_

"¿Ahora soy guía?" No entiendo porque me dice esto el papa de Toph, no ha pasado ni un día desde mi nuevo trabajo y ahora me dice que voy a ser una especie de guía.

"Algo parecido, solo cuida que Toph no se haga daño"

"Querrá decir que no les haga daño" agregué un especial énfasis en la palabra "les"

"Si, eso mismo" parece un poco nervioso

"¿Pero como que soy un guía?"

"Bueno veras, es que Toph solo puede hacer tierra control cuando toca la tierra"

"Cualquier maestro tierra" eso lo sabia cualquiera

"Y tuvimos que tomar medidas preventivas" entre ellas arriesgar mi pellejo "pero al parecer no fueron suficientes"

"¿Cómo que no fueron suficientes?"

"Pues de parece que, bueno, este…." ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Mejor que le deje de dar vueltas al asunto y suelte la sopa de una vez, desde que me dijo que iba a ser guía todo ha estado muy raro, no puede ser tan terrible decirme la verdad. No es como si lo odiara o el hubiera hecho algo malo "…Pues, es que, veras… le pusimos z-zapatos a Toph"

"Ah, era solo… " C_reek, creek, _el hámster en mi cabeza corría a más no poder ¿Qué quería decir con…? "¡¡ZAPATOS??"

"Cálmate, sabemos que no podrá ver pero es por su bien"

"¡¡ZAPATOS!!" Apunte a mis pies, más bien a mis… "¡¡ZAPATOS!!"

"Por eso es que te necesitamos, no creo que acepte que alguien más la guie"

"¡¡Pero ella y sus pies y tierra control y los zapatos… ZAPATOS!!"

En eso un grito se escucho a la distancia, un grito muy similar pero de una persona muy diferente. Un grito que retumbo en las paredes de la casa e hizo que los pájaros volaran de sus nidos y que los hombres se pusieran alerta.

"¡¡ZAPATOS!!" era Toph, que al parecer le habían informado de su nuevo accesorio.

"Ah, no tiene caso" dijo el papa de Toph, dejándome solo para que asimilara la información

Este va a ser un día… diferente.

_**TOPH POV (unas horas más tarde) **_

Como quisiera tomar ese cuchillo y quitarme estos accesorios del demonio. Zapatos, la viva encarnación del demonio (bueno, no es para tanto, no es como si estuviera completamente a ciegas, todavía veo un poco) debería usar este mismo cuchillo y clavárselo al que tuvo la brillante idea de sugerirles a mis papas que me pusieran estas cosas. ..No se porque, pero creo que me estoy volviendo loca, tal vez la risa malvada y regodearme con mi plan es un signo de demencia.

"¿Y-Ya acabo c-con su comida sseñorita?" sin mencionar el inexplicable e infundado miedo que me tienen los criados.

"¿Ah? Si"

Ya ni usan los modales apropiados, esos que mi mama se esforzó tanto por enseñarles. Simplemente quieren salir lo mas rápido de mi mirada (figuradamente hablando) y hacen sus tareas lo mas rápido que pueden para salir de mi habitación y cada vez que me toca mi hora libre (si, como en cualquier prisión tengo una hora libre para salir a mi patio o hacer lo que quiera… menos quitarme los zapatos) todos evitan encontrarse conmigo.

"Parece que el confinamiento te hace mal… mucho" todos menos Aang, al menos el tiene el valor para entrar a mi habitación, traerme fruta o cualquier otra cosa interesante que haya encontrado. Ojala trajera posibles herramientas que ayuden en mi escape. Definitivamente sería algo bueno, como quiera sus regalos son apreciados. Aunque estoy empezando a pensar que el está feliz de que no le vaya a lanzar mas rocas en un futuro cercano.

"No, solo es divertido espantar a la gente" tomo una fruta de la canasta que trajo la criada

"Traigo buenas y malas noticias"

"Primero las buenas" muerdo mi manzana

"Como ves, tienes un par de nuevos accesorios"

"¿Esas son las buenas?"

"Si"

"¿Y las malas?"

"Yo seré tu guía en las siguientes citas"

"Eso no suena tan malo"

"Al menos para ti" Aang logro arrancarme una sonrisa con ese comentario. Claro que yo no seria la que sufriría por tener a Aang como guía, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de el.

"¿Esas eran todas las noticias?" No era nada del otro mundo

"Y la peor"

"¿Peor que…?"

"Tu cita ya llego"

Podrian decir que yo había aprendido mi lección después de tantos castigos y problemas. Soy una persona muy testaruda ¿No lo creen? Escapar, una opción muy tentadora y posible si Aang era el que me cuidaba. Todos sabían que era fácil de distraer.

"Bueno"

"¿Bueno?" Esta confundido, lo sé por su tono de voz, espero que no sospeche.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Uso el truco mas viejo

"¿Qué?" Hacer que voltee.

Pobre e inocente Aang ¿Qué no sabe cuando lo engañan? Para cuando se de cuenta que ya no estoy será demasiado tarde, me habré escapado. Tener a Aang como guía no es para nada algo malo, al contrario, es algo bueno. Antes me rompía la cabeza en hacer planes para fugas casi imposibles… un momento ¿A dónde me dirijo si no veo a donde corro?

"¿Toph?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No se supone que deberías de correr?"

"Cállate"

"Creo que me están empezando a gustar esos zapatos"

* * *

Y aquí estamos con Toph intentando atrapar a un noble que corrió hace mucho tiempo… aun con Toph controlada seguían siendo unas gallinas

"¿Toph?"

"¡¡Qué??"

"Ya se fue"

"¿Uh?"

"Desde hace 5 minutos"

"¿¡Por que no me dijiste?!" _¿Ella esta… sonrojada?_

"Aang"

"¿Uh?" Pareciera que estaba en un trance, no podía dejar de ver su cara. Se veía tan…

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Ah, si"

Bueno después de todo, hoy si fue un día diferente.

* * *

**_Ya_****_ en la casa Bei Fong (tara tara tara da)_**

"¿Y tu cita Toph?"

"Corrio"

"¿Cómo?"

"si, corrió"

"A, bueno al menos no nos ah llegado la noticia de otro lugar destruido" respondio su mama de lo mas natural, esto se estaba volviendo algo de todos los días

"Bueno, dicho esto ¿me pueden quitar esto?" Toph señalo sus zapatos

"No"

"Esta bien, como… ¿¡Cómo que no!?"

"si lo hacemos entonces lastimaras mas nobles y destruirás mas cosas"

"Pero…"

"No señorita, ojala y esto sea una lección para que aprendas a comportarte"

* * *

**Mucho tiempo le di vueltas a este episodio**

**pensando en alcanzar la perfeccion**

**pero esto es lo que mejor me salio**

**Al menos sirve su intención**


	9. Paseo

* * *

Esta ha sido una mañana muy pesada, en especial por tener que usar estos molestos zapatos. ¡AAHHHHH! El solo usar esta última moda me pone de malas y para mi mala suerte yo tengo que aguantar a todas esas citas sin poder siquiera hacer algo. Sentarme a escuchar todo lo que sale de su boca. Es muy desesperante, el sentirte inútil es desesperante, me volvían loca, todos lo hacían, siempre era hablar de cosas aburridas, como las finanzas, sus habilidades administrativas, que color era mejor para unas servilletas (Crema o marfil. Eso es una tontería) ¡Por si no lo sabían soy ciega! O criticaban todo lo que hacía... lo que es razón suficiente para un suave golpe. Pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer ahora. Si, asi es mi situación actual: Necesito a alguien que me guie para golpear a un engreído y Aang no es la persona para ese trabajo. Me pregunto si estará haciendo esto porque soy su amiga o por la diversión de verme enfadada. Pero no valía la pena gastar mis energías quejándome de ellos. Nunca quise que me tuvieran bajo arresto domiciliario o que hicieran de mi casa una prisión de máxima seguridad pero ya estoy metida en esto hasta el cuello y no creo que me pueda salir fácilmente, además, yo no soy de los que se rinden con facilidad. Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué el pasto es tan suave? De por si no veo mucho y mi verde amigo no ayuda en nada ¡Te maldigo pasto, a ti y a tu re confortable suavidad! Ni siquiera puedo dar dos pasos porque ¡POW! Choco contra algo. Tengo que valerme de mis manos y eso no es mi estilo. Lo bueno es que todavía escucho suficiente para saber donde estoy, lo malo es que no puedo oir cuando estoy a punto de estrellarme con algo… todo sea por el orgullo.

"¡Esto apesta!" Ya ni puedo dar una tranquila caminata porque termino con la nariz golpeada. .. Malditos zapatos

"Ni que lo digas"

"¿¡Aang cuando llegaste!?" Que susto me saco, con eso que no puedo sentir quien se acerca. Lo repito: esto apesta.

"Acabo de llegar, pero no te preocupes vi todo desde la casa"

"Ah sí, como sea" Solo espero que no se acostumbre a esta escena y mucho menos a poder hablar sin medir las consecuencias "no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto"

"¿Hmmm?"

"Pero necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Para que?"

"Para que me guies" Era cierto que había aceptado antes la ayuda de Aang de buena gana, pero solo porque era necesario, no por tener que usar estos malditos zapatos ¿Yo, necesitando un guía en mi propio patio?

**_AANG POV_**

"¡Sigo diciendo que esto apesta!"

"Aja" Claro que apestaba y mucho, no ver era una lata. Y yo estaba en las mismas, si no la acompañaba a sus citas (que por cierto son muy aburridas. Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo vive) sirviendo de ahora en adelante como su guía (antes era su saco de golpear) aunque no veo de que manera la guio. Dice que no puede ver nada en el pasto pero lo único que me deja hacer es caminar a su lado. No le pido cargarla ni darle instrucciones a cada paso que dé, pero siento que esto no va a funcionar.

"¡Mas que apestar, esto es humillante!"

"Velo por el lado bueno"

"¿¡Lado bueno!?"

"Si, pudo haber sido peor"

"Tienes razón pies ligeros, ¿Qué puede ser peor que no poder hacer tierra control? Espera, tal vez… ¡NO PODER VER!" Creo que mi oreja me sangra

"Ouch, entonces porque no les dices a tus papas que no quieres seguir con esto"

"Pies ligeros, acércate"

"¿Qué pasa?" Acerarme: mala idea. Recibir múltiples en mi frente no es muy divertido… que bueno que no son muy fuertes o si no acabaría descerebrado

"¿Tienes la cabeza hueca? Ellos están muy metidos en esto y no me lo perdonaran por el resto de mi vida"

"Ouch, ¿Cómo ouch es eso?" Apartarme de Toph primero y después preguntar

"Algo asi como: Pudiste ser una gran Bei fong. O que tal: desperdiciaste una gran oportunidad"

"Bueno, al menos te dejan salir de tu casa de vez en cuando" no es como si fuera a escapar. Su casa es una prisión de máxima seguridad. Con decir que checan entre los pelos de Appa cada vez que salgo a comprar algo… no sería tan mala idea esconder a Toph ahí. "¡Toph cuidado con….!" _Pow _"… el árbol"

"¡¡OUCH!!"

"Perdon"

"¡Momo haría un mejor trabajo!"

"¡Squeeek!" Hablando del demonio, momo aterrizo en mi hombro.

"Lástima que este ocupado" yo reí un poco. Este es uno de los pocos momentos que agradezco que tenga zapatos porque así puedo observarla sin sentir que su mirada especial me acosa.

"Si, lo que digas" y ella se froto su nariz

Sobra decir que esos zapatos son un poco divertidos, para mi porque no creo que a Toph le agraden mucho. Son grandes, que digo, son gigantes y es muy raro ver a Toph con esos zapatos de payaso. No malinterpreten, no me gusta su desgracia, solo es un comentario. Además resultan convenientes para mí (menos rocas es igual a mas sonrisas).

"Bueno, solo queda una semana de tortura" el árbol retumbo con la patada que Toph le dio

"Si, una semana" Y los dos seguimos caminando calle abajo al pueblo

"Va a ser una larga semana" Toph soltó un suspiro "Por lo menos ya no hay pretendientes por donde quiera" Al parecer los nobles no eran infinitos

"Si, pronto se acabara el mes"

"Y mis pies serán libres" Toph golpeo sus zapatos con el suelo

"Si, que rápido pasa un mes"

"Eso lo dices tú"

"Oye, yo también he estado ocupado"

"¿No me digas?"

"Evitar que aplastaras a ese tal Lee fue difícil"

"Sigo pensando que estaría mejor aplastado"

"ja, ja" Rio porque Toph hizo una mueca de frustración, una mueca como de un niño de tres años a quien se le prohíbe jugar su juego favorito.

"¿Dónde quedaron los buenos tiempos?" Es bueno saber que el usar zapatos no haya afectado su sentido del humor "Apesta el no sentir a donde te diriges"

"Supongo que ha de ser muy malo"

"No tienes idea pies ligeros" De repente una mueca malvada se dibujo en su rostro "Eso me recuerda…" Pow, un golpe directo al brazo… o al menos esa era su intención porque fallo rotundamente.

"¡Maldición!"

"HUBIERA dolido mucho" noten el énfasis en la palabra hubiera. Por alguna razón me gustaba hacerla enfadar y me gustaba más verla hacer berrinche y no resultar herido

"¡¡Te maldigo calzado!!"

"Esto es justicia divina"

"Argg" Toph no disimulaba para nada su decepción: Rechinaba los dientes, apretaba los puños y juraría que puedo ver humo saliendo de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué fue eso? El golpe"

"Por dejar que chocara con ese árbol"

"Pero yo no tuve la culpa, tu no quieres que…"

"Si lo que sea" me interrumpió. Al menos podría agradecerme la ayuda que le doy "Eso era porque no hiciste bien tu trabajoooooo"

Hubiera sido tentador dejar que Toph cayera después de tropezar con una piedra pero no creo que me lo perdonaría asi que le devuelvo su equilibrio con un poco de aire control. Lo que es mejor que dejarla caer.

"¿Decías?"

"No es para tanto pies ligeros" e intento disimular como si nada hubiera pasado

"Además tu me debes unas cuantas, no creas que esas rocas volando hacia mi fueron como un paseo en un día soleado de verano"

"Tu eres el avatar, tu deberías poder con ellas"

"Toph…" Esto se esta haciendo una mala costumbre. Toph no puede evitar chocar con todo, no van dos minutos desde el último accidente y ella ya está volviendo a chocar de nuevo, así que en lugar de advertirle de otro árbol enfrente simplemente la jalo de la mano para que no choque. Hubiera sido más fácil hacer eso desde el inicio.

"¿Q-Que fue eso?"

"Árbol"

"Ah"

Paso un rato en el que caminamos hacia el pueblo, hablando de sus intentos de homicidio y lo difícil que era proteger a los nobles y salir ileso. Pronto salimos del bosque y entramos en el pueblo. No nos dirigíamos a ningún lugar en especial, en todo caso seria a cualquiera menos a su casa. En cuanto llegamos al pueblo empecé a notar que todos nos veían de una manera muy extraña pero no le di mucha importancia. Ser el avatar atrae muchas miradas y ya me acostumbre.

"Aang" dijo Toph después de un rato

"¿Si?"

"Suelta mi mano"

"Pero si lo hago tu…"

"Aang"

"Bueno" ¡POW! No van dos pasos que da y ya esta tropezando con algo. "Toph…"

"¡No tienes que decírmelo!"

"Vamos, no es tan malo… ¿O si?"

"Ya que" de nuevo esa cara enojada y… ¿tierna? Nunca la había visto de esa manera pero es un poco tierna.

Seguimos caminando un rato, un rato que paso demasiado callado. Toph, por alguna razón, dejo de hacer comentarios (cosa muy rara) pero nada parecía estar mal. A excepción de la gente que murmuraba algo y que todos nos ven extraño.

"Que linda pareja hacen"

"¿Acaso no son tiernos?"

"Quien lo diría, en especial de la señorita Bei Fong"

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Toph estaba callada y quería que la soltara. Yo no tenía problemas con lo que la gente murmuraba, es más, ni los escuchaba del todo. Toph era otro caso, Toph era muy… ¿Toph? Algo se ve diferente, mmmm. No puede ser ¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan? Mi maestra tierra esta….

"¿Podrías soltarme?" Parece que no aguanto más los comentarios vergonzosos.

"Sonrojada" Y parece que yo no pude aguantarme esa palabra

"¿Q-Que dijiste?"

"Ruborizada" Quien lo diría, ver a Toph sonrojada me podía desconcentrar demasiado. No me culpen, rara vez (si no es que nunca) la veía sonrojada. Toph, la mejor maestra tierra, una niña tímida… era una sorpresa.

"¿S-Se nota?" La expresión en su cara era invaluable

"Si, mucho" Era difícil verlo y no apartar la mirada. Todos la veían con ternura, incluyéndome a mí. Y es que era tan infantil y tan inocente. Quien lo diría, todos los días se descubren cosas nuevas en viejos amigos (eso debería ser un refrán o un dicho).

"Malditos zapatos" Toph le echo la culpa a su calzado y de mala gana me dejo guiarla por el pueblo tomados de la mano. La segunda cosa buena de que usara zapatos.

"Son una lata para los dos" dije aparentando estar inconforme. Lástima que mi cara mostraba lo contrario. Era divertido verla haciendo berrinche como una niña de tres años pero aun mas era el verla sonrojada. Tal vez podía saber que mentía pero ahora no podía sentir mi sonrisa así que me preocupare por las rocas después.

* * *

**Este seria el verdadero capitulo, el anterior solamente despeja el camino para este capitulo. Espero que su espera halla valido la pena, ultimamente siento que mis habilidades literarias no han estado del todo bien. Bueno, espero que lo que siga sea mas facil de hacer o tan siquiera mas interesante. **


	10. La vida con Toph: ironia

¿Desde hace cuanto que no subo un nuevo chapter? Ah, bueno no importa, lo importante es que ya estoy de vacaciones: ) ¿Y por que eso es bueno? Pongamoslo asi: Mas tiempo libre es igual a mas tiempo dedicado a mis fics que es igual a mas chapters. ¿Ya ven mi punto de vista? Basta de parloteo, aqui esta el nuevo chapter.

* * *

Desde hace 5 minutos que estaba observando a la pareja al otro lado de la calle donde ella estaba sentada. Aang había dicho que necesitaba unos objetos de uso personal y salió en dirección al pueblo justo después de que su cita hubo acabado. A Toph no le gustaba la idea de otro viajecito por el pueblo mientras escuchaba los tontos rumores que la gente inventaba.

"Aquí te espero" dijo Toph y Aang se despidió agitando la mano y dirigiéndose al mercado

"**¿Por qué decidí esperarlo?" **Para Toph hubiera sido más fácil dirigirse a su casa o hacia otro lado, aun teniendo esos suecos pegados a los pies no era completamente inútil. Pero nooooo, ella decidió quedarse sentada sin hacer nada y tener que escuchar a esta absurda pareja.

"Vamos pastelito" dijo la mujer, que para sorpresa de Toph había logrado inventar un apodo absurdo para su pareja

"¿Qué quieres hacer mi amor?" al menos el hombre tenía algo mas de sentido común, pero eso no le quitaba lo empalagoso.

"**Mátenme, si alguna vez empiezo a ponerle apodos absurdos a la gente" **pensó Toph ¿acaso había algo mas embarazoso?

"¡Quiero ir a comer!" dijo de nuevo la mujer. Su relación se parecía más a la cadena de mando del ejército: la mujer no había parado de dar órdenes en esos cinco minutos. Tráeme un helado, estoy cansada hay que sentarnos, bla, bla, bla y el hombre simplemente obedecía. Era un poco patético ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan mandona y porque alguien cedería su libertad al dicho general? Tal vez nunca lo sabría, lo seguro es que prefería tirarse de la cima de una montaña antes de convertirse en lo que estaba viendo. Claro eso era si llegaba a enamorarse, algo de poca importancia para la maestra tierra era encontrar una pareja.

"Ya regrese" la saco de sus pensamientos una voz alegre y conocida "ya tengo casi todo"

"Qué bueno pies ligeros, me estaba empezando a morir de aburrimiento"

"Bueno, solo me falta-"

"Lo puedes conseguir mañana, ya me quiero ir a mi casa"

"Awww bueno"

Toph se paro y camino en dirección a su casa con un Aang algo cabizbajo caminando detrás de ella.

"Apresúrate, vas muy lento" y Aang apresuro el paso

* * *


	11. Epifania

Bueno, antes de todo esto es un pequeño sueño que tiene Toph.

* * *

¿Debería de escaparme?

**No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes **

Pero….

**¿Pero que? No me vengas con eso que no es correcto**

Bueno no pero yo creo que puedo convencer a mis papas

**Si claro, como aquella vez que los convenciste para que te dejaran viajar con Aang**

Ellos han cambiado

**Si, ahora son más… sutiles **

¿Sutiles?

**¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? **

…….. ¿De que?

**¡Por favor, nadie puede ser tan ingenuo! **

¡No sé quién eres pero me estas empezando a irritar!

**Ahhh, denme paciencia. Mira niña no me voy a andar con rodeos. Tus papas no han renunciado del todo a la idea de su hija indefensa y manejable así que quieren poner un mediador pa-**

¿Mediador?

**¡Si un mediador, alguien que te haga más dócil! No me vuelvas a interrumpir.**

Y yo soy la que tiene un mal carácter

**Si como sea. La verdad es que quieren casarte porque creen que así vas a volverte más… pasiva. En otras palabras: manejable. **

Ohhhhh…¡¡OHHHHHH!!

**Bueno chica lista ¿Qué vas a hacer? **

Primero te demostrare quien es "la chica lista"

**Típico… aunque no creo que puedas golpear a una epifanía.**

Como sea, después intentare resolver esto de la manera civilizada

**Es el fin del mundo, Toph es civilizada. Bueno haya tu, pero llego la hora de levantarte, y todos saben que después de una epifanía viene una imagen muy perturbadora… o era otra cosa. Como sea, adiosito.**

Toph se levanto de golpe, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y gordas gotas de sudor frio se escurrían por su frente. Sus puños se aferraban con fuerza a sus cobijas, como si de eso dependiera su vida y su agitada respiración resonaba en las paredes de su oscura habitación. Y con una voz débil y temblorosa, tan ajena de la muchacha, Toph dijo:

"¿E-ese era momo b-bailando hula hula?"

* * *

Bueno ahi esta otro capitulo... muy corto. Creo que las vacaciones me estan haciendo mal, hace unos dias me fui a dormir a las 7... de la mañana y me levante a las 6 de la tarde. Creo que debo de ponerle orden a mi vida.


	12. Escape

* * *

"Ya está" dijo la maestra tierra al escuchar un _click_ logrando abrir el candado que mantenía pegados esos dos pedazos de madera a sus pies.

"**¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar esto?" **Y guardo en su bolsillo una llave forjada a partir de un pequeño pedazo de metal para después tomar todo lo que pudo de su cajón de ropa y embutirlo en su maleta **"Ahora a despertar al bello durmiente" **

Con un extremo cuidado Toph volvió a transformar el metal que uso para librarse de sus zapatos, ahora para abrir la puerta de una manera mas silenciosa que de costumbre (tirarla seria mas fácil, pero mas ruidoso) Con cuidado abrió de poco en poco la puerta, el silencio resaltando cada rechinido y haciéndolo sonar inmensamente alto.

"**Bueno, todo parece estar en orden" **

Toph asomo su cabeza primero, solo para asegurarse que los guardias que cuidaban su habitación estuvieran bien dormidos, después se dio a la tarea de caminar de la manera más sigilosa posible hacia donde estaba descansando su amigo.

"**Esto es demasiado fácil" **pensó mientras entraba a la habitación de Aang

"Pies ligeros, despierta" Toph le susurro al avatar durmiente mientras sacudía su brazo

"No momo, no quiero una galleta" Aang simplemente se movió un poco y removió la mano de la maestra tierra para volver a envolverse en sus sabanas

"Pies ligeros" Toph no se daría por vencida, era necesario despertarlo para llevar a cabo su plan

"Solo devuélvelas a la cocina"

"Despierta ya"

"Hmmmm….si…ven aquí Appa"

"Aang, ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

El inconsciente avatar tomo de la mano a Toph para después jalarla hacia él y bueno, intentar abrazarla. Quien lo diría, Aang mas que hablar dormido, actuaba dormido y Toph se vio envuelta en una situación terriblemente incomoda.

"¡Sueltame!" Toph alzo un poco la voz e intento recobrar su mano de las garras de Aang pero cada vez Aang tiraba más fuerte de ella acercándola peligrosamente a ese indeseado abrazo, cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sus brazos se prendieron fuertemente de la cadera de Toph. Por poco pierde de vista el porqué de su visita y casi le planta un puñetazo en la cabeza a su amigo dormido, pero claro, si hacia eso el ruido provocado la delataría.

"**¡¿Qué estará soñando el cabeza hueca?!" **

La lucha de Toph siguió un poco, como pudo comprobar de primera mano, el avatar era fuerte para ser alguien muy joven y lo último que necesitaba era armar un alboroto.

"**Tuve que entrenarlo tan bien" **Y una rendida y sarcástica pero nada feliz Toph dejo que el avatar la tirara en su cama y la estrechara entre sus brazos, clavando su cara en su espalda.

"**¿Qué cree que soy, un oso de peluche? Porque si es así el tuvo éxito, me siento como uno"**

Un suspiro proveniente de Toph se dejo oír en la oscuridad.

"**¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?" **

* * *

Podría cargarlo, no creo que este muy pesado. Acto seguido me preparo para levantar a Aang y llevármelo en mi espalda a un lugar donde no importe mucho todo el escándalo que haga… ni el daño que pueda sufrir pies ligeros.

"Aquí vamos" me digo en voz baja "Uno, dos y… ¡tres!"

Reúno todas mis fuerzas e intento levantarlo… pero sorpresivamente, pies ligeros no tiene nada de ligero porque solamente logro moverlo unos centímetros, pero solamente eso: moverlo. Ni siquiera pude levantarlo. Todo es gracias a esta posición incómoda, además ¿Por qué demonios tiene que tener su cara clavada en mi espalda? Por si no se ha dado cuenta no soy un bisonte volador peludo de dos toneladas. La fuerza bruta no bastara: no tengo la posición ni estoy en la situación perfecta para usarla, es hora de pensar en otra idea. Hmmm, si solo me pudiera acercar a la orilla de la cama tendría una mejor posición o al menos podría deslizarme lejos de este tarado.

"Aquí vamos"

Me agarro de las sabanas, me impulso y poco a poco me empiezo a mover a la orilla. No hace falta decir que esto es tedioso y muy pero muy molesto.

"solo espera a que salga de esto, pies ligeros"

Y… ¡Listo! Por fin me encuentro donde quiero estar. Ya tengo mi posición ahora a levantar a este bulto que se hace llamar avatar

"Aquí vamos… de nuevo"

1: tomo una bocanada de aire

2: planto bien mis pies

3: me levanto

4… ¿4? Bueno no está oficialmente en la cuenta, pero el hecho de que mi amigo aquí pegado a mi espalda haya decidido que era el momento oportuno de envolver mis piernas con las suyas en un doble abrazo (¿eso es posible? Solo pregunto) es lo bastante importante como para ser incluido en mi pequeño cálculo. Así que sucede lo lógico: Caer, mejor dicho, _NOS _caímos. Por suerte los espíritus me dotaron con estas dos manos, bastante útiles en evitar golpes 

ocasionados por caídas, pero al parecer no sirven para librarme de Aang ¿Cómo logro meterme en estos líos?

"ouch" fue todo lo que pude decir. Seguía en mi misión secreta por lo que mantener la compostura y el silencio era indispensable. Ahí va otro brillante plan, ahora tendré que arrastrarme hasta la salido con… ¿Aang?

¿Pero qué es lo que veo? Ahora tengo la cara de este cabeza de chorlito frente a mí. Si claro, puede cambiar de posición pero no puede soltarme. Creo que mi compostura va a tomar unas cortas vacaciones. Amigo puño ¿Me harías los honores? Gracias. Prepárate para un buen golpe, pies ligeros, porque… nunca me había fijado pero Aang huele bastante bien, es algo así como… ¡Qué demonios! Debería estar pensando en cómo salir de este lio no en perfumes…. _Yaaww _(¿Algún problema con mi bostezo?) Ahora que esta callado me doy cuenta que la respiración de pies ligeros es bastante arrulladora y sus brazos no son una mala manta, hablando de eso, no he dormido nada. Esto no debe estar pasando.

Por favor, que alguien me diga que me tome una buena dosis de jugo de cactus porque todo esto de repente me parece reconfortante, lo suficiente como para que me dé sueño(sin mencionar ese extraño y bizarro impulso de enterrar mi cara en el pecho de Aang) Poco a poco mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, no he dormido bien últimamente y razones me faltan para tomar una buena siesta. El problema es que este no es el mejor lugar para descansar, sin mencionar la situación. Lástima que mi fuerza de voluntad no pueda mantenerme alerta porque… _¡Squeeek!_

"¿Momo?" esta vez soy yo la que llama al lémur que apareció de la nada para acercarse a la cabeza rapada de mi compañero (Y despertarme con su característico chillido) "¿Qué haces con eso?"

Por _eso_, me refiero a un silbato (cortesía de un guardia) Para mi mala suerte un lémur no es exactamente alguien muy silencioso. Lo último que quiero en este momento es un escándalo y como todos sabemos, momo es un experto en esa materia.

"No, momo no lo hagas" sus labios de lémur se acercaron peligrosamente al silbato

"Buen lémur, dale el silbato a Toph" parece que los lémures no son una especie muy obediente "si lo haces te daré comida" pero si saben negociar.

"Eso es, dame el silbato"

Poco a poco momo se acerca, se para en la cabeza de Aang y me ve con una mirada curiosa. Acto seguido le clava el silbato a Aang en la boca… asombrosamente pies ligeros tiene un sueño muy pesado y no se levanta. No es lo que buscaba pero servirá. Tomo el silbato y esta vez no me sorprende que Aang no haya reaccionado. Bueno, ahora solo falta resolver el problema del abrazo de Aang y su encantador olor... ¿Encantador olor?

"¡¡Qué estoy pensando??"

Expresar tus pensamientos en voz alta no es una buena idea, mucho menos si los gritas.

"¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!?" y el hecho de que unos guardias estén haciendo guardia en los pasillos no es de mucha ayuda. Parece ser que mi plan se fue a la basura

"¿Señorita Bei fong?"

"¿Toph?"

"¿Squeek?"

"Por desgracia"

_**Aang POV **_

"¡Todo es tu culpa!"

"¡¿Mi culpa?! Tú fuiste la que grito"

Otra vez esquivo una roca dirigida hacia mi, si es de parte de Toph o de los guardias eso no lo se. ¿Qué hice para que se enojara conmigo? Ni siquiera ha salido el sol y ya estoy en una persecución: Toph me persigue a mí, a ella la persiguen unos guardias y a los guardias los persigue momo… si, momo se esta divirtiendo. Estoy pensando en entregarme a los guardias, nada puede ser peor a la furia de Toph. Debería pensar en _¡¡Woaaaa!! _Hoyos, debería empezar a recordar que puede hacer hoyos en la tierra.

"Ouch" creo que me rompí algo

"¿¡Qué esperas?!" me dice una voz familiar desde arriba... no, no es dios, es Toph "¡Llama a Appa!"

No lo entiendo: hace dos segundos amenaza con terminar mi existencia y ahora quiere que llame a Appa. Que se decida, ¿Quiere mi ayuda o mi cabeza? Por lo menos se le paso lo enojado.

"Ah, esta bien" me paro, me desempolvo y salto fuera del hoyo.

"Rápido, antes de que envejezca"

"Ya voy, calma" Es muy temprano en la mañana para que este exigiendo cosas. Mi cerebro todavía no despierta del todo. Con mis manos busco entre mi ropa el silbado en forma de bisonte. Después de un rato lo encuentro, le quito una pelusa que tenia pegado y… ella me lo arrebata para soplarlo.

"Es para hoy pies ligeros" y con su mano señala a la jauría de guardias que tenia detrás.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Appa aterriza a un lado de nosotros. Yo, por reacción, me subo a su cabeza y tomo las riendas. Y Toph, la que tenía tanta prisa de irse, se queda pegada a su elemento: la tierra.

"Vamos Toph, es para hoy" es bueno poder devolverle sus frases sarcásticas de vez en cuando… y siempre y cuando no te responda con rocas grandes y afiladas.



"¿Y la silla de Appa?" dice Toph. No me había dado cuenta pero nuestro peludo compañero no tenia su típico accesorio que hacía más fácil transportar cosas… y que le daba algo de donde agarrarse a Toph. Nunca se acostumbrara del todo a volar.

"Bueno, ayer se la quite para dormir, supongo que está en el establo" y según recuerdo el establo está al otro lado de su casa.

"¡Vuelvan aquí!" y según veo, no tenemos tiempo de ir tranquilamente, recogerla, ponérsela a Appa, tener un buen desayuno y después irnos a donde el viento nos lleve, o mejor dicho: a donde Toph nos lleve.

"Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con el pelo de Appa"

"Msjaspdda asdniu"

"¿Uh?"

"Está bien" dijo entre dientes y salto al lomo de mi amigo para después aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su pelo, poco después despegamos del suelo para dejar atrás a unos muy frustrados guardias.

"Bueno" dije después de unos cuantos minutos de volar sin rumbo "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Lejos"

"¿Ah?"

"A cualquier lugar que este lejos"

"¿Y tus papas?"

"Ya les mandare una carta o algo asi"

"¿y tus citas? Pensé que acabaron ayer"

"Preferiría no hablar de eso pies ligeros"

"Pero…."

"Créeme, no querrás saber"

_**Flash back**_

Toph cayo rendida en un sillón de su sala, sus papas por alguna razón la habían despertado en medio de la noche para informarle de algo muy "importante". ¿Qué podía ser mas importante que un buen descanso?

"Toph, el consejo se creyó la acta de matrimonio falsa" eso era una de las cosas

"¡Si, por fin, no mas citas pesadas!" Al parecer el sueño se le había quitado y definitivamente sus ánimos estaban por los cielos.

"Bueno, sobre eso hija…"

"No me gusta cómo suena eso"

"Es que el consejo quiere venir a felicitar a la feliz pareja"

"¿¡Queee!?" Pronto esos ánimos cayeron más rápido que una bala de plomo

"Y como sabrás tu no tienes pareja"

"Pero, yo pensé que con saber que me casaría era suficiente"

"Al parecer no y gracias a tu tan característico trato a la nobleza, no creo que nadie quiera pretender ser tu marido"

"Me doy por vencida"

"Espera un momento, querido, Toph, creo que tenemos otra opción" intervino su madre

"¿Cuál podría ser querida?"

"Pude ser que no tengamos a un noble"

"aja"

"Pero tenemos al avatar"

"¿¡Que?!"

"Supongo que eso es mucho mejor que casarse con un noble"

"Pero, ustedes ya dieron un nombre" Toph de verdad no quería pretender estar casada, mucho menos jugar a la familia con su amigo. Eso sería… raro

"No importa, todo sea por proteger la privacidad de la pareja" señalo triunfante su papa

"Pero él no…"

"¿No me digas que el avatar Aang, no va a ayudar a una amiga en necesidad?" Chantaje, eso era un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Definitivamente tenía que alejar a su mama de las malas influencias de la sociedad.

"Si, pero…"

"Ya está decidido"

"Oh, eso sí que no" interrumpió Toph

"¿Hija?"

"Pueden obligarme a ver citas, pueden obligarme a repasar mis lecciones de etiqueta, pueden ponerme zapatos pero lo que no pueden hacer es a casarme con ese cabeza hueca" si lo que 

querías era un desayuno bien caliente, lo único que tenias que hacer era ponerlo encima de la cabeza de Toph ¿Por cuánto? Unos segundos bastarían.

"Solo es un matrimonio fingido" Intento calmarla su mama

"¿Igual que las citas? Después van a querer casarnos de verdad"

"La verdad no sería una mala opción querido"

"Tener un avatar en la familia puede traer mucho prestigio"

"¡¡HEY, sigo aquí!!"

"Solo era un broma hija, pero ¿Cómo esperas mantener la herencia?"

"Que ellos se queden con su dinero, yo me voy de aquí" y Toph salió de la sala, no sin antes murmurar unos muy coloridos adjetivos dedicados a la nobleza.

_**Fin del flash back **_

Bueno si ella lo dice, de seguro debe de ser algo malo o muy embarazoso. Además no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de quedarme a pasar el rato ahí "¿Y nuestras cosas?"

Toph pareció pensar un poco "Bueno, mis cosas están en mi mochila, que está en tu cuarto" en cuanto abrí un poco la boca para preguntar ella me interrumpió de inmediato "No preguntes pies ligeros"

"Supongo que mis cosas siguen en mi cuarto" acto seguido di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de Toph. Una vez arriba y escondido de la vista de los demás le di unas palmaditas a Appa en la cabeza "Solo sigue dando vueltas en círculos hasta que regrese"

"¡Wow, wow! Un momento cabeza de aire ¿Me vas a dejar aquí, sola?"

"Si" no es como si la dejara en un globo de guerra en llamas. Puede que no le guste mucho, pero no es lo más horrible en el mundo.

"No, hay que aterrizar a Appa"

"Buena idea, asi podemos ponerle su silla de montar"

"Ves, si pensaras un poco an-"

"Espéranos en el bosque, ¿Está bien compañero?"

"¿Esperar?"

"Agárrate fuerte Toph"



Repentinamente la tomo de la cadera (si se lo pido lo mas seguro es que diga que no) y hago lo mas natural para mi: saltar. Para cualquier otra persona eso sería un suicidio pero ser maestro aire trae sus beneficios. Aunque eso no impide que Toph se agarre más fuerte de lo debido.

"T-toph…me…ahogas" que ironía, me faltaba aire ¿A quién no le faltaría aire con una maestra tierra pegada a su pecho y abrazándolo como una boa?

_**TOPH POV **_

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" le digo mientras le clavo mi dedo índice de la muerte en su pecho. "Y no estoy bromeando" habíamos aterrizando en mi patio

"Pero si solo fue un brinquito"

"¡¡BRINQUITO, SOLO U-!!" De repente algo me tapa la boca, ese algo siendo la mano tatuada de mi amigo.

"Shhh, no queremos llamar la atención" me dice Aang en la oreja. No hace falta decir que está invadiendo mi espacio personal y eso no me agrada. Un grito algo sofocado suena "¡Ouch!" su brazo ha pagado por su descaro.

"Tampoco hagas eso… es molesto" por no decir vergonzoso.

"Está bien mama"

Haces bien avatar, al correr lejos del alcance de mi puño porque ese pequeño comentario te habría costado caro. ¿Cuándo empezó a hacer esos comentarios? Creo que tal vez he empezado a corromper la mente pura de mi compañero de viaje. De pronto siento los pasos apresurados de alguien que corre hacia mí. Esta vez no son guardias, ellos no correrían tan rápido. Si, es Aang ¿no iba a ir por sus cosas? Un _tump_ de una mochila al hacer contacto con el suelo me responde.

"Aquí están tus cosas"

"¿Eh, tan rápido?" no se había ido ni cinco minutos, que demonios, no se había ido ni por dos segundos y ya estaba de regreso. Sabía que era rápido, pero no tanto.

"Bueno, soy nómada después de todo" tal vez no pueda ver esa sonrisa sosa en su rostro pero ciertamente se que esta sonriendo.

"Bueno, entre más rápido mejor"

"¿Estás segura?" supongo que se refiere al asuntito de escaparme… de nuevo

"Si, no estaría aquí si no estuviera segura"

"Pero tus papas…."

"Solo así les entrara en la cabeza que ya crecí y no soy su pequeña Toph"

"Tophy" Aang me corrigió. Se está divirtiendo mucho esta noche.

"Si" levanto mi mochila pero no sin antes asegurarme que Aang reciba un pequeño golpe con ella "creo que solo así entenderán" una sonrisa se pega en mis labios ¿Desde cuándo es tan divertido estar con el cabeza hueca?

"Creo que debería dejar una carta" Aang deja de frotarse el estomago (donde fue a parar mi mochila) y se cruza de brazos, en parte reforzando su punto.

"¿Una carta?" una ceja levantada refuerza mi punto.

"Si… así sabrán que esta vez fuiste tú la que me secuestro y no yo"

Un suave golpecito en la frente es suficiente como para hacer que se calle "Primero: ¿Por qué te querría secuestrar? Segundo: Yo no escribo cartas" enseguida otro golpe (juguetón) hace impacto con su frente.

"Bueno, bueno, ya entendí" Aang se frota su frente mientras me da la espalda y camina de nuevo hacia mi casa

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Necesitamos la silla de Appa ¿O prefieres viajar sin ella?" ¿Es mi ilusión o Aang está feliz de ayudarme en mi escape? Bueno, al menos no tendré que lidiar con su conciencia. Aunque su actitud me está preocupando

* * *

Otro chapter. (Por fin) aunque no me alegro al decir que no esta del todo completo, y tal vez necesite unas correcciones. Pero voy a estar fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas asi que pense que seria mejor dejarlos con un chapter que ocupa unos retoques a dejarlos sin nada que leer. Dicho esto, les digo : hasta pronto... espero.


	13. Fugitivos parte 1 la pelea de lodo

Me he dado cuenta que casi no he puesto momentos tiernos en esta historia. tal vez eso cambie en un futuro cercano... tal vez no. Tendran que leer para averiguarlo, muajajaja, ja.

* * *

Volaron toda la noche, sin señales de que los siguieran y pronto llego la mañana y con ella el lugar perfecto para descansar. Es en un claro en medio de un bosque (muy abundantes en el reino tierra) donde encontramos a nuestros héroes… durmiendo.

* * *

**_AANG POV _**

"¿Dónde estoy?" parece una ciudad abandonada y tétrica. "Mas importante, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?"

"¡¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!!"

"¿Eh?"

"Gracias a Dios" ¿De dónde salió este hombre? Parece como si hubiera corrido todo el reino tierra para llegar aquí. "¡Avatar Aang, tiene que ayudarme, ya vienen YA VIENEN!"

"Espera un momento ¿Quiénes vienen?"

"¡¡ELLOS!!"

Escucho varios sonidos, como de pies arrastrados y quejidos. Y entonces los veo. Zombis. Miles de zombis.

"¿Qué demo-"

"¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Mi extraño compañero me corta la circulación de las muñecas mientras se aferra a mi con todas sus fuerzas, una fuerza sobrenatural jalándolo hacia las extrañas criaturas que (si no me equivoco) están implorando por cerebros humanos.

"¡¡AYUDA!!" y miles de manos se aferran a el, haciendo que me suelte y hundiéndose en una masa de no-muertos. "¡¡AVATAR!!"

Y como por arte de magia los zombis dejaron a su anterior victima correr por su vida y se fijaron en mi. Mucho antes de que me diera cuenta, miles de manos frías y viscosas me tomaron y su plegaria por sesos cambio a un "avataaaar aaaaang"

Nadie escucho mis gritos de auxilio. Mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada, por mas que quemara, evitara, cortara, aplastara o congelara, la horda no parecía desaparecer. Y mucho antes de lo que canta un gallo me vi a mi mismo caminando entre las filas de los no-muertos exclamando por mi dosis de materia gris.

Fue ahí cuando desperté, sudor frio empapando mi cuerpo y mis ojos explorando mis alrededores en busca de zombis, mis manos aferrándose a mi bolsa de dormir (alias Appa)

"Solo fue un sueño, menos mal"

"…¿Y Toph?"

* * *

"Tooooophh, ¿Donde estas?"

Aquí estoy de nuevo, en el camino hacia la libertad… al menos la libertad de cierta maestra tierra que decidió que era un buen momento para escabullirse fuera del campamento y perderse en el bosque mas cercano. Ahí va mi idea de un viaje tranquilo y de pasar desapercibido. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ah sí, eso era de esperarse de Toph.

"Tooooppph, Tooo- agh, cough" Y las sorpresas simplemente no acaban. Un tsunami compuesto de tierra, agua y una que otra hoja, se estrella contra mi cuerpo y por consecuencia fluye dentro de mi boca abierta. Y si aun no lo saben: el lodo no es mi platillo preferido, es demasiado… fangoso.

"¡Puaj!" escupo la última porción de lodo de mi boca "Perfecto, estoy lleno de lodo, my sueño dorado" el sarcasmo mas que evidente para cualquiera con sentido común

"Si, lo sé, ¿no es perfecto?" pero Toph no es precisamente la personalización del sentido común.

¿A dónde vamos con esto y mas importante…donde estamos? Bueno déjenme explicarlo mientras me quito el lodo y veo chapotear(o revolcarse en todo caso) a Toph en su piscina de fango.

_Flash back_

"La nación del fuego"

"¿La nación del fuego?"

"Si, la nación del fuego"

"pero queda mas cerca el polo sur, Omashu… tal vez ba sing sei"

"No puedo ver bien en el hielo, Bumi me da escalofríos, ba sing sei es muy obvio"

"Pero…."

"Ya es momento de que la gente se vaya acostumbrando a tus visitas. Después de todo eres el avatar"

"Ahhh, pero-"

"Bueno appa, ya sabes a donde ir"

"muuurrrrr"

"¡Appa, por que le haces caso!"

"¿Mur?"

"¿Tu también? Al menos tengo a momo de mi lado… ¿verdad?"

"squeek"

"¿¡Como, a ti también te compraron!?"

"Squeek"

"¿con nueces? Cuanto han caído los grandes"

"Acéptalo pies ligeros, somos más, es lo que se llama democracia"

"Ya que"

**_Fin del flashback_**

Y así es como se decidió nuestro destino: La nación que vio nacer a Rokku. El único lugar donde, paradójicamente, mis visitas no son muy cálidas. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa tengo que hacer? Toph decide el rumbo (y appa y momo), como dijo Toph, eso es democracia (Y tendré que ser sincero, a veces no funciona como uno quiere) además una visita a Zuko y Katara no me vendría mal, su boda esta próxima y tal vez les pueda ayudar en algo… no, ni así le puedo ver el lado bueno. Eso no explico donde estamos verdad. Bueno ni siquiera yo lo se bien, pero camino a la capital de la nación del fuego.

"Bueno ya está" saber tierra control puede resultar útil en mas de una manera. "Toph es hora de-¡Splat!"

No, contrario a lo que pueden pensar, yo no dije que era hora de splat sino que ese peculiar sonido fue causado por una bola de tierra mojada que impacto contra mi (limpio) pecho.

"¡Vamos pies ligeros, diviértete un poco! Te noto tenso"

"¿Yo, tenso? Prrrfff, no como crees. Después de todo casi muero aplastado por una turba de fans zombis. Siempre he dicho que son malvados por naturaleza, pueden ver el miedo en tus ojos y oler tu rastro a través de todo un continente de distancia. Ellos ambicionan mi cerebro ¡¡Son el ejercito de los no-muertos!! Siempre hambrientos, siempre en busca de comida, de carne fresca. Mientras estemos a la intemperie no estaremos seguros. ¡¡No dejare que me transformen en uno de los no-muertos!! ¡¡ESCUCHARON, NUNCA!!"

"¿Aang, estas bien?"

"Oh, ¿dije eso en voz alta?"

"Esteeeeee, si"

"Perdón"

"Como sea, aprende de momo. El si sabe divertirse" una mano apuntadora señalo a mi pequeño y peludo amigo hundiéndose en las oscuras profundidades del fango "Solo míralo jugar en el lodo, chapoteando como si su vida dependiera de ello"

"Tienes razón, debería relajarme un poco" le dedico una sonrisa arrepentida por mi anterior delirio. Me deje llevar por el momento "Parece como si se estuviera ahogando en lodo" observo mientras sigo admirando la emoción y fuerza con la que momo chapotea.

"Oh" exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo

Puede que Toph sea la mejor maestra tierra del lugar y que yo sea el avatar, pero la realización de que momo en verdad se estaba ahogando tardo un poco en llegarnos. Claro que corrimos a su rescate después

"¡Momo!" y por reacción de Toph, momo salió disparado de su fogosa muerte hacia tierra firme y seca

"¿Estas bien amigo?"

"¡¡SUEEEEEEK!!"

"Toph y yo lo sentimos pero…"

"Squeeek"

"¡Oye! Ya dije lo siento"

"squeek" acto seguido, momo salió volando (muy indignado) de ahí

"Toph" dije volteando a ver a la maestra tierra hundida hasta los tobillos. De cierta manera era su responsabilidad (cough, tsunami de lodo, cough)

Ella simplemente me vio de la manera mas inocente, levanto sus hombros un poco y dijo un pequeño: ¿Ups?

"Bueno solo tengo algo que decir" y una sonrisa malvada (y rara) apareció en mi rostro

"¿Qué?"

"Splat"

"¿Splat?"

_Splat, _bola fangosa se estrello en el hombro de Toph. Lo que significa una declaración de guerra con lodo.

"Ya verás pies ligeros" y con un nuevo movimiento y una sonrisa juguetona otro tsunami de lodo nació y, evidentemente, se dirigía a mí. Por suerte he escapado a cosas más grandes, inflamables y peligrosas. Por lo que me paso de largo y fue a parar a un ahogado murrr detrás de mí. Resultando en un recién llegado Appa con una mascarilla de belleza.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja" ni tardo ni perezoso, me rei del desfortunio de mi amigo "Ja, ja, ja….¿Appa, que vas a hacer? Appa, ¿Ap-…Oh, oh" tal vez no fue la cosa mas lista

Una ráfaga de aire repentina (creada ni mas ni menos por la cola de mi peludo amigo) nos lanzo a mi y a Toph en este orden: Toph, después yo, lodo, unos árboles y mas lodo. Resultado: un perfecto pastel gigante de lodo en medio del pequeño claro, con Taang de relleno.

"¿Toph, estas bien?" le dije a la cara de la maestra tierra que tenia debajo, despues de limpiarme la cara y encontrar la suya entre todo el desastre. Había sido un viaje un poco agitado y ella amortiguo mi golpe... y el de 1 tonelada de escombros y lodo.

"¡¡Pies ligeros!!"

"¿¡Que, que pasa!?"

"¡¡No puedo…!!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No puedo ver" y una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro

"Ja, ja. Que gracioso"

"No ya, enserio"

"¿Qué?"

"Si me das mi espacio personal, de verdad lo apreciaría"

"Ah"

Ya estaba en eso cuando un extraño grito de batalla (¡¡SUEEEEEK!!) sonó en el aire y lo que supe después es que cierto lémur me golpeo la nuca, haciendo con eso que el pequeño espacio entre nosotros se esfumara… y nuestros fangosos labios se conectaran. No hace falta decir que nuestros ojos casi se salen de nuestro cráneo por la sorpresa. Hubiera sido lindo, como para un fanfic (ja,ja,ja….¿ja?) , de no haber sido tan incomodo, lodoso, inesperado y por el golpe en la nuca…y el después salir volando como reacción de Toph y la caida, y el dolor. Bueno, entienden mi idea.

_**TOPH POV **_

Incomodo, esa era la palabra que mejor describía estos momentos. Un largo e incomodo silencio acompañado de una tensión que se podía cortar con el borde de un cuchillo viejo, oxidado y muy desafilado. Después de limpiarme y encontrar a Aang (asumo la responsabilidad por eso) regresamos al campamento…no sin antes vengarme de momo. (muajA,JA,ja,JaJA. Tengo que practicar mi risa malvada) y después de unoooos… ¿Qué serán? 30 minutos. Seguimos sentados frente a frente sin nada que decir.

"Buenooo…" empecé a decir, en un pobre intento de romper el silencio "no fue para tanto"

"Después de todo fue un accidente" escuche decir a un nervioso Aang frente a mí y un rascar de su calva (El insiste en que digamos rasurada) cabeza.

Silencio de nuevo.

"Bueno" me sorprendí de no ser la única en pararme… y hablar.

"Tu primero" de nuevo cantamos al unisonó… como una de esas extrañas novelas que lee Sokka en voz alta. Todavía me dan escalofríos.

"¡No tu primero!" nuestros dedos se señalan mutuamente

"¡Entonces yo!" Algún espíritu debe de estar jugándonos alguna broma y se esta riendo hasta morir, si eso es posible.

"¡Eh…tu…..yo…..argh!" y ambos alzamos nuestros brazos al aire…como si no pudiera ser más raro.

"Eso fue extraño" logro decirle a Aang sin que el repita lo mismo

"Si" Ahora el incomodo silencio vuelve a reinar, trayendo de nuevo el recuerdo del fangoso (si asi se le puede llamar)y corto beso. Demasiado real y reciente para mi gusto.

"¡Arrrrggggg!" Oooohhhh, no, no de nuevo. "¿Por qué a mi?"

"¡Aang/Toph deja de repetir lo que dijo!"

"Mejor nos vamos"

Ambos asentimos en silencio. Discutiremos esto en otro lugar cuando la situación sea menos… extraña.

* * *

El aire, la briza pegandome en la cara ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos volando? Tal vez menos de 15 minutos. No crean que por no ver bien en el aire no he notado las miradas furtivas y nerviosas de Aang. Para ser sincera yo también me siento un poco nerviosa pero durante todos esos minutos me he estado guardando esto:

"¡¡Esto es tu culpa!!" y no puedo guardarme mas mi comentario, no importa lo incomodo que sea.

"¡¿Qué, que pasa?!" y también logra un efecto extra pero conveniente

"¡No tu, cabeza hueca, el!" y mi dedo se hunde en el pelo que cubre las costillas de Appa. "¡Tu y ese le- oh, oh" hoy ha habido demasiados oh,oh… demasiados.

"¿Qué pasa Toph?"

"¿Y momo?"

* * *

A quince minutos de vuelo de Appa, en medio de un bosque, un chillido lejano se puede oir, sonando algo asi como: squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk. Y tal chillido proviene de un lémur enterrado hasta el cuello, obviamente olvidado por sus dueños.

* * *

**Dejenme saber si este capitulo les parecio extraño. Ultimamente no eh estado del todo bien je, jeje, je. En cuestiones literarias, a eso me refiero... :D**


	14. Nota

Siento decepcionarlos pero este no es un capitulo (me gusta dejar un espacio de tiempo entre capitulos) lo que pasa es que he visto el final de la serie (como muchos) y no se si cambiar mis historias desde el inicio (ya saben, hacerlas mas apegadas a la serie) aunque seguire escribiendo (ya no se si siguan leyendo) planeaba hacer una historia post avatar asi que sus opiniones me importan. yo podre seguir escribiendo pero no importara si nadie mas lo lee. dicho esto espero su veredicto.

Su amigo: cheeselord

P.D: a mi me gusta saber si algo anda mal en mis historias, desde pequeños errores ortrgraficos hasta un capitulo algo repetitivo o aburrido. Asi que si no les husta algo, por favor diganme sin miedo (pero tanmpoco se pasen), eso me impulsa a hacer mejor las cosas.


	15. Fugitivos parte 2: Un dia normal

Por el aspecto de esto, puedo deducir mi querio Watson, que es un nuevo chapter. (Como envidio la pipa de Sherlock Homes)

Y ahora lo que a ustedes mas les gusta... ¡¡Un caitulo de relleno!! (juzgenlo ustedes)

* * *

Agua. Una palabra muy normal para cualquier persona. Algo indispensable para todos y hasta cierto punto, algo bueno. Para todos menos para Toph. Claro que ella bebía agua y tomaba baños (muy de vez en cuando) pero en cuanto a pasar un poco de tiempo recreacional en el líquido vital, bueno, entonces ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, en especial cuando no estaba de humor.

"No sé porque te hice caso pies ligeros"

"¡Vamos Toph, apúrate!"

"Ah sí, porque no se callas"

"Bueno, tal vez si no fueras tan cabeza dura" dijo Aang en un susurro

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No, nada"

¿Por qué demonios este par se dirige a un estanque, lago o cualquier cosa en la que puedan bañarse? Bueno pongámoslo así:

Aang: ¡Mira, un estanque! ¿Podemos bajar?

Toph: No, momo ya nos retraso demasiado

Momo: Squeeek

Toph: Tú te lo buscaste

Aang: ¡Vamos Toph, tengo tierra hasta en lugares que no sabía que existían!

Toph: Es tu culpa por no poderte limpiar con tierra control

Aang: No es lo mismo que tomar un baño

Toph: No, es mucho más rápido

Aang: ¿Por favor? No tardare demasiado. Además está haciendo calor

Toph: No

Aang: ¿Siiiii?

Toph: N.O.

Aang: Por favor, porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor

Toph: No puedes seguir por siempre

Aang: porfavor porfavor porfavor. **Si puedo**. porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor

Toph: ¡¡ESTA BIEN!!

_**TOPH POV**_

Bueno, ya llegamos al tonto estanque que vio Aang. No sé qué tiene de malo tener un poco de tierra (cough ¿Poco?) no es como si lo fuera a matar. Bueno, ya que estamos en esto, no sería tan malo refrescarme un poco. Al parecer el clima no está de nuestro lado y hace poco empezó a hacer un calor de los mil demonios… y no se ve que desaparezca en un futuro cercano. Remojarme los pies no me vendría mal así que me pongo en la orilla y dejo que mis pies se sumerjan en el refrescante liquido y siento como el frio sentimiento se expande por mi cuerpo Se siente tan bien después de que el sol nos asara como huevos estrellados en la espalda de Appa, tal vez no fue una mala idea ¿Qué podría salir mal?

"!!Kawuabonga¡¡"

"¿Uh?"

Lo próximo que siento es una ola que me golpea directamente en la cara, trayendo como consecuencia una yo muy mojada.

"Gracias Aang, justo lo que necesitaba"

"¿Uh?"

"Ahora mi ropa esta mojada" No tengo nada en contra del enfriamiento instantáneo, pero no es muy cómodo caminar cuando toda tu ropa se siente pesada y se te pega. "Al menos pudiste haber avisado"

"Lo siento" y un lémur (muy enojado conmigo) se posa en su hombro.

"No importa"

"Puedo secarla… si quieres"

"Nah, dejare que el sol haga su trabajo, además estaba pensando en darme un chapuzón" mi camisa cuelga de una rama cercana junto a la ropa de Aang y pronto le siguen todos mis accesorios. Por ninguna razón me quitare los pantalones. No es que tenga pena… no, no como creen, yo nunca ¿Ya les dije que no?, pero creo que es más de lo que pies ligeros debería ver en toda su vida. Se supone que es un monje ¿No? (Arg, demasiados "no" en un parrafo)

"A-Ah b-bueno" ¿Le esta temblando la voz?

Noto a pies ligeros muy nervioso. Sera por verme... ¿A mi? No es como si no hubiéramos tenido esta clase de convivencia antes, puedo recordar varias veces que he nadado con él en un atuendo similar. ¿Qué tiene, no es como si hubiera hecho algo… oh? Una imagen se me viene a la cabeza, podria se eso. Técnicamente fue momo el culpable. Pero no es para tanto, solo fue un tonto..., un tonto… ¡Ya saben lo que fue! Además fue un accidente, solo un pequeño accidente corriente ocasionado por un lémur enojado en una situación muy penosa en la que un bisonte volador y un baño de lodo se vieron involucrados. Ok, eso no me ayudo en nada. ¿Qué es eso, puede acaso ser? Ummm, si no me equivoco el sentir como tu sangre se junta en tus mejillas se llama sonrojarse. Y a mi no me gusta ese sentimiento. Bueno eso se puede resolver de la manera más lógica y civilizada. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo levanto mis manos, tomo con cuidado el tronco más cercano y… golpeo mi frente repetidamente con su superficie.

"¿T-Toph?" _ thump_

"¿Qué- _thump_ -quieres?" _thump_

"¿Qué- _thump_ - haces?"

"¿Yo?-_ thump- _nada_" _

"Ooo- _thump_ -oook"

Listo, no fue para tanto ¿Verdad? No, esperen- _thump- _ahora sí. Bueno, volviendo a lo de ese chapuzón, me acerco a la orilla y por si las dudas (y para evitar una situación embarazosa) trato de medir la profundidad… todavía no aprendo a nadar muy bien que digamos y si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que necesite que me salvaran de morir ahogada yo hubiera preferido que el mar se abriera y me tragara (ese asunto de morir de pena por una situacion embarasoza). Entonces sucede, la tierra se mueve de debajo de mis pies (y no precisamente por causas naturales… tierra control para ser exacta.) y caigo irremediablemente y de lleno al agua. Suerte que alcanzo el fondo.

"¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!" escucho la risa del bromista avatar en la superficie.

"Squeek" y la de su lémur (no sabía que un lémur se podía reír)

Me las pagaran, Aang, tú y tu lémur.

_**Aang POV **_

Ignorando su repentina urgencia para golpearse la frente contra algo, veo como Toph, después de ese extraño episodio se acerca al agua y puedo ver que duda un poco en meterse. Si no fuera tan cabeza dura entonces ya habria aprendido a nadar.

**Tírala**

"¿Uh, dijiste algo momo?"

"¿Squek?"

"Eso pensé"

**Tírala, será divertido**

Es definitivo, eh perdido la cabeza, se me ha zafado un tornillo, me he deschavetado. Sabía que nadie podría salir bien después de tantos golpes en su cabeza y un rayo a través de su pecho, ni siquiera el avatar.

"_Hola" _digo dentro de mi cabeza… solo por si acaso. Pero sorpresivamente mi única respuesta es un (muy molesto) sonido, como el de una briza en medio del desierto. Bueno… ¡Splash!

¿Por qué hice eso, cuales fueron mis razones, que cruzaba por mi cabeza cuando tire a Toph al agua? No lo sé, culpen al lémur… es una mala influencia. Pero no tiene nada de malo hacer pequeñas bromas de vez en cuando ¿Verdad? Así que si esta broma me cuesta la vida, mejor será que la disfrute lo mejor que pueda.

"¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!"

"Squeek"

**Ahora corre por tu vida chico. **

"_¿Uh?" _No sé quién es esa voz, tal vez después de tantos años por fin mi lado malvado se ha adueñado de mi, tal vez solo me volví loco. Pero pronto logro ver porque debo correr. Toph emerge de las profundidades, su peinado se ha deshecho y sus cabellos flotan en la superficie como serpientes mientras su cabeza sale del agua, sus pelos tapando su cara (lo que se gana unas cuantas risas de mi parte). Con toda la gracia y paciencia que puede, (muy poca por cierto… su mano esta temblando y lo más seguro es que sea de rabia) se quita su negro velo para dejarme ver su enojada expresión.

**Deja de reirte muchacho y corre**

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,ja!"

"Estas. Muerto."

**¡¡CORRE!!**

* * *

"¡Vuela más rápido momo!"

"¡Aang vuelve aquí!"

¿Por qué siempre acabo mal cuando le hago una broma a Toph? Todo fue risas y diversión, al menos los primeros treinta segundos. Hasta que una roca muy afilada pasó cerca de mi cabeza, amenazando con cortarla y la verdad a mí me gusta el lugar donde está. Me hace sentir completo.

"¡Todo es tu culpa momo, si no me hubieras provocado...! ¿Momo?" Puedo apostar (la verdad no, soy monje) que hace unos segundos estaba a mi lado.

"¡¡SQUEEEK!!"

"¡¡MOMOOOO!!"

**Olvida al lemur, no puedes salvarlo. ****Nadie escapa de las garras de Toph  
**

"¿Garras…?" lástima que un árbol no se fijo y se cruzo frente a mí haciendo que cayera a tierra.

"Ouch"

**Tienes suerte**

"¡Suerte, casi me rompo la cabeza y Toph quiere cortarme en cubitos!"

**Casi caes a unos rápidos y por una catarata... que conociendo al autor debe de tener piedras afiladas  
**

"Ah… ¿Desde cuándo converso con voces imaginarias en mi cabeza?...¿Autor?"

**¿Has pensado en hidratarte en vez de tomar un baño en los días calurosos?**

"Buenoo, si, a veces"

**Esa es tu respuesta**

"¿Entonces no eres nada más que una alucinación por la falta de agua?"

**Yo prefiero el término "ser ficticio" **

"……. ¿Una alucinación?"

**Mmmha, si, una alucinación.  
**

"Ah bueno"

**Por cierto. Te va a doler**

"¿Qué?"

**Eso**

Y por eso se refería a una Toph con poca ropa… ignoremos ese último comentario por favor… que se acercaba rápidamente, el calor no hacía nada más que ponerla de mal humor. Podía ver desde lejos su cara enfadada… tal vez no debí de reírme tanto.

**Ciao**

"¿Primero me metes en este problema y ahora me abandonas?"

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo otra roca que a duras penas logre esquivar. No había mucho a donde correr, con un rio de la muerte enfrente seguido de una catarata la cual puedo escuchar desde aquí como cae su agua, en otras palabras: muy alta. O arriesgarme con Toph… creo que probare con el rio de la perdición. Pero parece que Toph tiene otros planes para mi… y mi trasero (no me sorprendería hacer una visita del mundo espiritual despues de muerto y hallar mi posesión enmarcada, encima de su chimenea) No estará planeando en… oh, oh.

"¡Toph espera!"

"¡Aaaannngg!"

"¡Toph…!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, mi maestra tierra me embistió y nos tiro a ambos al rio. Pero no crean que eso desalentó sus esfuerzos por estrangularme. No, en lo mas mínimo.

"Agh-t-toph-cata-agh-catarata"

Suerte que me entendió… aunque un poco tarde, demasiado. Digamos que en cuanto sintió como su corazón se subía a su garganta y sus cabellos desafiaban a la gravedad. Entonces su abraso asesino paso a ser un abraso mortalmente fuerte. Y los dos nos aferramos uno a otro como si la vida misma dependiera de eso… cosa que no era totalmente falsa.

"¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Debo de admitir que yo también grite… solo un poco

"¡¡Sácanos de aquí!!" Me grito al oído Toph

"¡¡ ¿¿AAAAAHHHH?? !!"

"¡Tu eres el avatar!"

Ah, sí, se me había olvidado. Pero por mas buen maestro aire, agua o lo que fuera útil en el momento, no puedo levantar a dos personas (a menos que este en el estado avatar… cosa que encuentro difícil conseguir en este momento) mucho menos hacerlas volar. Pero tengo que intentar, o si no quedaremos como dos cuadros de arte moderno. Así que intento de todo con el poco tiempo que tengo, desde hacer una corriente de aire hasta intentar hacer una rampa con el agua para suavizar nuestra caída vertical ¿Cómo iban a funcionar esos planes? Bueno, si lo supiera entonces no estaría en este problemita. Así que hago la próxima cosa más lógica.

"¡¡AYUDAAAA!!" gritar por una milagrosa ayuda. Lo que hace que Toph, en medio de su terror, me dedique una mirada enojada y confundida (y lo mas probable es que no me halla golpeado porque tenia sus brazos muy ocupados). Creo que no hay muchas personas que nos puedan ayudar en este momento. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Por qué todas las cataratas deben de tener rocas afiladas al final de la caída?

"¡¡UFFF!!" Golpeamos algo duro, es el fin. "¿Estamos muertos?"

"Murrrr"

"¡¡APPA!!" Gritamos los dos

"¡Gracias compañero!"

"Pensé que moriría abrazada de un cabeza hueca"

"Si, yo… ¡OYE!"

"Hablando de eso"

"¿Uh?"

"Creo que ya me puedes soltar"

"Ah"

Mala idea, se los digo, fue una mala idea. Aunque reducida su sed de venganza después de la caída libre, un coscorrón de Toph puede ser verdaderamente doloroso. Y para rematar, puedo oír a esa voz riendo en el fondo de mi cabeza.

* * *

Y justo cuando todo parecía mejorar, decidimos ir a recoger nuestras cosas y llegamos a tiempo para encontrar a un mono usando mis pantalones y a otros de sus amigos sorteándose la camisa de Toph… uno juraría que el avatar ha visto todo lo que este universo tiene para ofrecer. Pero en el momento más inesperado ves a unos monos jugando póker y sabes que el mundo sigue sorprendiéndote.

**Alucinaciones, recuerdalo Aang**

"Gracias por recordármelo momo"

"¿Con quién hablas pies ligeros?"

"Con nadie"

"¿Oye ese mono no está usando tus pantalones?"

"Me temo que si"

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja , podre estar ciega pero diría que se parece mucho a ti!"

"Si momo, eventualmente le diré que hay dos monos apostando su camisa"

"¿Qué demo-…? ¡¡Oigan, dejen mi camisa!!"

Y los monos hicieron lo único pudieron hacer en ese momento y siguieron sus instintos de supervivencia, corriendo por sus preciados pellejos de la Tophus-maximus, el mayor depredador conocido. Lo que Toph no tomo en cuenta es que en su carrera olvidaron el pequeño detalle de soltar nuestras cosas.

"¡Vuelvan aquí ladrones!" Ahí tienen a Toph con un puño al aire, desafiando a la jungla.

"Toph, no creo que sirva" a menos que sean monos adiestrados

"Pero se acaban de robar nuestra ropa ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"

"Bueno, Resulta que tengo otras dos camisas en el campamento" y una falta de liquido vital

"Pues resulta que yo no pies ligeros. Se acaban de robar mi único atuendo"

"Bueno yo puedo… espera un momento"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas sin lavar tu ropa?"

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad me ha inspirado...y si no por lo menos hace que le eche mas ganas. Vivo de sus reviews... y de comida. Sniff, ah lo siento, me pongo sentimental. Y por cierto... Ailiniel ¿Donde me anoto?

P.D : Como pueden observar, este capitulo no tuvo nada parecido a un beso (espero que no lo hallan considerado de relleno)... pero sirve para mis (malvados) designios, muaja jaja ja. (Ise) prometo otro beso pero mas adelante.

P.D2: No te preocupes lefkaz, yo siempre deliro, todas mis historias son el producto de mis delirios... ya te acostumbraras (solo procura que los hombres vestidos de blanco nunca te atrapen... ¡¡Me escucharon, nunca me atraparan con vida, NUNCA!!). Y lo siento pero vivo en mexico.

P.D3: Si alguien ha seguido leyendo mis irrelevantes notas que dejo hasta el final de esta historia, le mando un saludo y (dependiendo de su sexo) un beso. Pero lamento informarles que esta ultima post data es completamente y totalmente una perdida de tiempo y no es mas que pura palabreria inutil de su estimado locutor asi que coordialmente les pido que no me odien porfavor :D


	16. Fugitivos parte 3: Siesta

Un chapter corto.

* * *

"Vamos Toph, solo acéptala"

"No"

"No tienes nada más que usar y solo será por un día"

"No, me veré ridícula" ¿Imaginan la visión de yo usando el mismo atuendo? Porque no me tatuó unas flechas azules de paso.

"Podría darte frio"

"¿Frio, pies ligeros? Hace tanto calor que podríamos asar un bistec en tu cabeza, no gracias, yo me las arreglare así"

Ahora estoy aquí y lo único que me conforta un poco es que pies ligeros estaba equivocado: sigue haciendo un calor de los mil demonios. Lo malo es que con el calor salen los insectos y deben de saber lo molesto que son las picaduras de mosquitos, aunque eso es lo de menos, de ellas no me preocupare hasta que me empiecen a dar comezón mañana. ¿Saben lo que es escuchar como zumban en tus oídos? Bueno, si saben lo molesto que es, ahora imaginen tener un súper oído. Listo ¿Ya ven a lo que me refiero? Pero la solución es simple. ¿Por qué no cierras tu "puerta"? Bueno, a menos que quiera despertar bien cocida entonces eso no es una opción.

"¿Dónde está momo cuando lo ocupo?"

Pero el sueño le empieza a ganar a todo lo demás y mis parpados se cierran y la verdad es que estoy más dormida que despierta. Entonces siento (si es posible) un poco mas de calor, primero en mis piernas y después subiendo hacia mi espalda. Después escucho a unos pájaros cantar. Esta amaneciendo y yo no dormí nada.

"No, no. ¿Porqueeeee?"

**_AANG POV_**

"Toph ya es hora de irse… ¿Toph?"

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhh"

"Lo tomare como un: ya voy"

Parece que Toph no durmió bien (¿De verdad lo crees? No me digas) si el alarido no fue suficiente prueba, entonces el verla arrastrase hasta Appa, trepar por su pelaje con una flojera impresionante y ni siquiera reparar en arreglar su simple persona deberían ser suficiente prueba.

"Ya vámonos pies ligeros, entre más rápido lleguemos a la nación del fuego, mas rápido podre dormir en una cama"

"Si ya voy"

Enseguida monto a Appa mientras Toph se sienta en su usual lugar, con los ojos cerrados y bostezando. Puedo ver unos cuantos piquetes de mosquitos en su descubierta piel, en su suave y blanca… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Enfocándome de nuevo en mi propósito dejo la cabeza de mi amigo y busco en mi mochila la pócima milagrosa de Sokka número cuatro. Bastara decirles que un buen día Sokka se puso a experimentar con sustancias desconocidas y le salió esto: una pócima multiusos. ¿Qué fue de las primeros tres? Créanme, no quieren saberlo, todavía tengo pesadillas con sus resultados secundarios.

"Toma"

"¿Uh?"

"Para las picaduras" Toph toma la botella en medio de su letargo, pero eso no le impide hacer la más lógica de las preguntas

"¿La hiso Sokka?"

"Buenoooo, si"

"Dime, pies ligeros ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios?"

"Ninguno, Sokka los arreglo"

"¿Cómo la ultima vez?" un escalofrió recorre mi espalda

"No, esta vez si los arreglo"

Dudosa, Toph abre la botella, toma un poco y se lo unta en una picadura en su brazo. Ambos esperan lo peor, un salpullido asesino, una inflamación, una reacción alérgica, algo. Pero para nuestra decepción, la picadura desaparece. De verdad funciono.

"Vaya"

"Eso no me lo esperaba, tal vez una mutación horrible pero no esto"

"Es una sorpresa"

"Hasta que Sokka hiso algo bien"

Superando el asombro vuelvo a mi lugar en la cabeza de Appa y despego con rumbo a la nación del fuego, con Toph como pasajera untándose esa pócima en sus brazos… en su cuerpo… en su escasamente vestido cuerpo en…¡¡SLAP!!

"Gracias momo, creo que me deje llevar" mi mano masajea mi mejilla que no está roja solamente por el golpe si no por el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos.

"Squeek"

"Pero no ocupabas hacerlo con tanta fuerza"

* * *

Aburrido, algo que diría Toph en estos momentos pero es precisamente lo que yo estoy pensando y es precisamente porque mi compañera de viaje no ha dicho una sola palabra durante todo el día. Hasta momo deserto y se quedo dormido a mi lado. Tal vez, solo tal vez, debería voltearme. Pero tendría que enfrentarme a Toph, no a su carácter, si no que a enfrentarme a Toph visualmente, lo cual es muy incomodo. Este viajecito ha ido de mal en peor. Primero la pelea de lodo con esa embarazosa situación, luego los monos roban nuestra ropa y después Toph no trae un repuesto. Soy un monje pero hasta yo tengo mis límites y últimamente Toph ha hallado maneras de ponerme nervioso, lo peor es que no lo hace conscientemente. Y ahora no tengo el gancho derecho de momo que me regrese la razón.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Nunca me había puesto nervioso con Toph (la primera vez que la conocí no cuenta) es su culpa por no tener un repuesto de ropa y por ser tan orgullosa, si solo hubiera aceptado mi camisa.

"Muur"

"¿Cómo que pubertad?"

"Mur"

"No digas locuras, eso no me pasa a mi" Pfff, como si este fuera una historia de romance, si Appa, lo que digas.

"Mur" Juraría que Appa rodo los ojos. Bueno no me queda nada más que voltear mi cabeza y comprobarle que está mal. Y me encuentro con Toph sentada… y dormida.

¿Cómo se pudo dormir sentada? Bueno no se puede quedar así, no quiero tener a una Toph malhumorada entre manos (¿O tal vez si?) por dormir en una posición incómoda. Nuevamente abandono la cabeza de Appa para acomodarla mejor, no importa mis nervios o extraños pensamientos (Seguro que son pasajeros). Puede que la despierte (y eso es malo) y que me sienta nervioso (mas malo) pero si la dejo así entonces puede que se caiga (lo que es peor)

"Toph" mis manos sostienen sus hombros

"¿Uhmm?"

"Te voy a recostar, para que estés mas cómoda" Más vale avisar, solo por si acaso. No quiero más incomodidad y ciertamente quiero conservar mis extremidades. Lentamente la tiendo en la silla de Appa y le pongo como almohada mi mochila. Se ve tan pacifica, tan tranquila.

"Hmmm" Unos pelos le cosquillean la nariz, haciendo que frunza el ceño y mueva un poco la nariz para intentar quitarlos y eso me arranca una sonrisa.

Con cuidado me encargo de quitárselos. Pero mi mano se desvía y se queda atrapada en su pelo. Su pelo, que raro, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo… es muy suave. Se siente bien entre mis dedos. Y antes de que lo supiera ahí me tenían a mí, viéndola dormir y acariciando su cabello. No sé porque lo hice, solamente sentí un impulso y decidí seguirlo. Me hechizaba su respiración, el subir y bajar de su pecho, el sonido que hacia al escapar de su 

nariz, su boca entreabierta y su pacifica expresión. Nunca había tenido una oportunidad como esta: la de ver a Toph dormir fuera de su tienda de roca y a plena luz del día.

"Hmmmm, ¿Aang?" Por un momento me dio panico, solo por un segundo o dos, si se despierta entonces me daré por muerto… o tal vez no. Ya lo había dicho antes, nunca me había visto en esta situación. Así que hago lo más lógico.

"¿Si?" Responderle

"Mña, ¿Qué haces?" Parece medio dormida, por el momento no tengo que temer por la integridad de mi cabeza.

"Nada"

"Ah, buenoo" y ella vuelve a caer en un sueño profundo. Y yo me vuelvo a quedar atrapado en su pelo y su cara.

"Nada, no pasa nada" Y mis labios se encuentran sonriendo por impulso. Tengo que aceptarlo: Toph es entretenida, aunque esté tomando una siesta.

* * *

Un poco corto, pero me parecio tierno. ¡¡Hora de los mensajes subliminales!! Lean mis fics, se los comando Uiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuu :P

P.D:Ajem, disculpenme pero son las... ¡¿Que, ya son las 7 am?! y estoy delirando... mucho.

P.D2: Bueno despues de la locura biene la cordura... ¿Y despues de la cordura? Panqueques, porsupuesto.


	17. Fugitivos parte 4:

No se recomienda el uso de ninguna sustancia nociva para la salud mientras se escribe fanfic... puede resultar en algo similar a esto: (digan no ha las drogas)

* * *

Es el fin, el camino ha acabado para mí. En un oscuro hoyo me intento esconder de mi fatal destino. Algo inútil porque sé que me encontrara, tarde o temprano. Puedo escuchar sus pasos a la distancia, se está acercando y no tengo a donde correr. Mi refugio se ha convertido en mi prisión. Ya viene, Momo me ha abandonado, Appa me ha desertado. Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda, mi corazón retumba en la oscuridad, dando mi posición, retumbando en el silencio… ya está aquí.

"¡¡AAAAAANNNNNGGG!!"

"¡Eeeeeeekk!"

_**Flashback **_

Habíamos aterrizado en una isla, para que Appa descansara. Todavía no me había podido despegar de su lado, ni siquiera tuve el valor para bajarla del lomo de mi peludo amigo. Todo había empezado de la manera más inocente que puedan pensar. Así es como empiezan los grandes desastres. Un sabio dijo un día: No repares en lo aterrador, mas cuídate de lo bello. Que el mal más mortífero e inesperado viene de las cosas más hermosas y sutiles. Ahora veo a que se refiere. Su cabello me atrajo, su rostro tranquilo me engaño, era tan… inofensivo. Después encontré que era imposible el separar mis ojos de su cara, de su piel, de su nariz, me encontré siguiendo todas las expresiones que hacía en sueños, a cómo reaccionaba con mis cautelosas caricias a su cabello negro… después mis ojos se pusieron en sus labios. No eran nada especial, hasta ese momento. Eran lo más normal del mundo y a la vez eran lo más raro que había visto. Eran tan impasibles, se veían tan suaves… encajaban perfectamente en ese rostro, en esa persona. En Toph. Y en medio de un hechizo, con mi sentido común apagado y mis sentidos ofuscados, me acerque de poco a poco, sutilmente, como para que yo no me diera cuenta. Fue cuestión de unos cuantos momentos antes de que una fina capa de aire separara sus labios de los míos, sentía su aliento en mi cara llamándome, pidiéndome que diera ese último pasó. Entonces paso. El desastre. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como si hubieran percibido mis intenciones. No espere, ni siquiera intente explicar, en cuanto vi como fruncía el ceño y sus puños ansiaban hacer impacto con mi cráneo, entonces supe que era momento para la graciosa huida. Baje del lomo de Appa y corrí como si el mismísimo Koh me persiguiera, reclamando mi rostro a gritos, pues sabía que lo vería muy pronto si Toph me agarraba.

"¡¡AAANG VUELVE AQUÍ!!"

_**Fin del Flashback **_

"Hola Toph" mi voz suena débil, no lo puedo evitar. Mi pequeña trinchera carece de techo (gracias a Toph) y ya no tengo nada entre su furia y mis huesos. Es algo aterrador.

"Aang" más que un gesto de bienvenida parece que desearía que mi cabeza fuera esa roca entre sus manos. Y créanme, a esa roca no le está yendo muy bien.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar, je, je?'

"_**¿Podría tener tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata?" **_ ¿Fue mi imaginación? Jure que vi sus labios moverse... ¿Es eso un machete… de donde lo saco? Neee, Toph solo esta bromeando (O yo estoy alucinando) Toph nunca haría eso, solo saldré con algunos (muchos) golpes. Estoy seguro de eso. Bueno, hay una pequeña posibilidad… tal vez en un futuro muy lejano. ¿Estoy seguro?

"Bla, bla, bla" No la oigo hablar, solo veo sus labios moverse… sus labios. ¿He dicho lo bonita que se ve cuando está enojada? Tal vez sería mejor si no estuviera enojada conmigo. No sé porque pero a mí me gustaría conservar mi integridad física y la verd-

"¡¿Me estas escuchando?!" Bueno Toph me devolvió a la realidad… a la temible realidad. Aunque agradezco que el machete haya desaparecido. "¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?"

"¡¡Fue Momo!!" (a lo lejos un lémur estornuda)

"_**Aang, usa la fuerza" **_La débil figura de Rokku, aparece a un lado de Toph.

"_**Mejor usa tierra control, es más efectivo. Te lo asegura una servidora" **_ ¿Ahora Kyoshi?

"**Tú eres el avatar tu puedes hacerlo" **¿Ahora… y tu quien eres?

"**Simba yo soy-" **

"¿¡Quien eres tú y que es esto, una reunión!?"

"¿Uh?"

* * *

_**TOPH POV  
**_

Es oficial: pies ligeros ha perdido un tornillo… o varios ¡Mírenlo, está hablando con gente ficticia! Tal vez todos los avatares estuvieron igual de deschavetados. Mejor bajo mi roca y descanso un poco. Esta discusión va para largo y no es divertido atormentar a Aang cuando esta distraído en otras cosas. No se logra el mismo efecto.

"Bueno, sí, pero derrotar a Ozai fue diferente"

"¿Pies ligeros?"

"¡No, no puedo lastimarla! Y por centésima vez, estoy seguro de no conocer a un tal Fong Leng, asi que si te puedes ir sería muy bueno. Me estoy confundiendo con tantos hablando al mismo tiempo"

"¡¿Pies ligeros?!"

"¿Por qué corro? Bueno Kyoshi, supongo que es una reacción de maestro aire"

"¡¿PIES LIGEROS?!"

"Espérame Toph, estamos en medio de una importante discusión. Kyoshi insiste en que te lastime, Rokku y un tipo raro y viejo se pasaron de copas (no sabía que eso le sucedía a los espíritus) y están hablando sobre una fuerza o algo así y este tipo, este…. ¿Cómo te llamabas de nuevo? No me vuelvo a olvidar de tu nombre. Quon está pidiendo direcciones para llegar a Omashu"

"Les puedes recordar amablemente, que en este momento estas ocupado"

"Bueno ya escucharon a Toph. Váyanse… No Rokku, yo no bebo"

"¿Ya se fueron?"

"si creo que- Hirik, te puedo ver desde aquí. Ahora si"

"¿En que estábamos?"digo y levanto de nuevo mi roca

"Creo que en: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Una expresión de horror se pone en su rostro y levanta sus brazos como un pobre intento de cubrirse.

"Ah, sí" Continuo con la charada y me preparo para aplastar a Aang… pero no puedo. Algo no me parece bien.

"¿Qué pasa Toph?"

"No lo sé… simplemente ya no puedo"

"¿Por qué, que pasa?"

"Creo que la magia ya se perdió"

"¿Magia?"

"Si, ya sabes, lo impulsivo. Es más divertido cuando tú no estás actuando"

"Bueno, de cierta manera, siempre te he podido detener así que…"

"Eso ya lo sé, cabeza hueca, es que siento que haces esto por obligación"

"Tengo que admitir que a veces si me asustas de verdad. Aunque nunca me lastimas demasiado… casi nunca… es poco común"

"Esos espíritus pueden ser molestos" Me siento en mi antes homicida roca

"Si, debo de aceptarlo, son un poco molestos" Y Aang se sienta a mi lado

"¿Ves? Es mejor cuando toda tu atención está en… ah, olvídalo"

"¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"Nada"

"Estoy seguro que era algo importante"

"No es nada"

"Vamos Toph, dilo"

Es mejor cuando toda tu atención está en mí. Eso es lo que iba a decir. ¿Demasiada cursi verdad? Y antes de que me dé cuenta un débil pero seguro calor se aferra a mis mejillas. De nuevo con eso de sonrojarse, no me gusta para nada me siento… expuesta ¿Cómo los demás si pueden verme sonrojar y yo no? Aunque, bueno, eso lo dice una detectora de mentiras andante, pero eso es otra cosa. Solo espero que Aang no se dé cuenta.

"Iba a decir que es mejor cuando toda tu atención está en el momento"

"Ah… ¿Oye, porque me perseguías?"

"Bueno, desperté y te encontré muy cerca de mi cara. Y eso no es agradable" Tal vez un poco más agradable de lo que nunca voy a aceptar decir "Uno pensaría que estás haciendo cosas sin mi permiso"

"¿Cosas?"

"Como las que hacen Sokka y Suki todo el tiempo. Ese tipo de cosas" Siempre me parece empalagoso. Se la pasan dándose besos y haciendo (cough, Sokka, cough) cosas penosas

"N-No Toph, c-como crees. Yo nunca haría eso, de verdad, nunca, yo no, ni que se diga"

Acabada nuestra platica me paro, me limpio un poco mis pantalones y le doy la espalda a Aang.

"Ah, y Aang" me empiezo a alejar lentamente, doy una pequeña patada en la tierra y un pilar de roca solida impacta contra la nuca tatuada de mi compañero "Cualquiera podría saber que mentías. Cambiando de tema, estoy pensando seriamente lo que dijiste sobre la camisa prestada, pies ligeros" Nada más para dormir esta noche, solo para eso.

Un avatar tirado boca abajo en el suelo me responde "Bueno, están en mi mochila"

* * *

Antes de todo cabe aclarar que no se utilizo ninguna sustancia nociva en la creacion de este fic... es solamente una creacion de mi lucida cabeza.


	18. La vida con Toph: Hawki

Desde hace mucho que no hago un capitulo como este... completamente y totalmente irrelevante... pensandolo mejor, creo que fue la semana pasada.

* * *

Imaginen a Appa surcando los cielos, sobre el viajan un lémur desparramado y durmiendo a pierna suelta en la silla de atrás y una chica aferrada a la montura. Sobre su cabeza viaja un muchacho tatuado.

"Oye" Dice de repente Toph con una voz desinteresada

"¿Hmm?" Aang le responde de igual manera

"¿Crees que Sokka este allí?"

"¿Dónde?"

"En la nación del fuego, cabeza de chorlito"

"Bueno, es la boda de su hermana, así que supongo que si"

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que visitamos la nación del fuego todos juntos?

"Más o menos"

"¿Crees que sigua enojado?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu sabes lo que le paso a su halcón"

"Ahhhhh"

"¿Y bueno?"

_**Falshback **_

"¡¡AAAAANNNGGGG!!"

"¿Uh?"

"¡¡AAAAAANNNNGGGGG!!"

"¿Toph?"

Aang se paro y examino el lugar. Hace unos segundos el estaba seguro de ser la única persona en la tranquila colina y por lo tanto se había dado el lujo de descansar un poco y soñar despierto. Pero ahora Toph corría hacia él, si estaba molesta o no, eso no lo sabía. Así que por instinto, nuestro maestro aire intento de protegerse tras de sus brazos. Pero el golpe nunca llego… solo un balbuceo incontrolable.

"¡Juro que no quise pero el y entonces, todo se estaba bien pero de repente cayo del cielo!"

"Toph-" Aang no pudo terminar porque Toph lo volvió a interrumpir

"¡solo estaba caminando sin rumbo, de verdad ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba yo no le hice nada!"

"¿A quién?"

"¡No se qué paso, estaba ahí parada y después golpeo el suelo y ya no se movía y después quise pero el solo se quedo ahí y después…!"

"Toph" Aang la tomo de sus hombros y le devolvió un poco la calma (mas bien la sacudió hasta calmarla) Nunca en su corta vida de avatar, Aang había visto a Toph tan agitada.

"Toph, no sé de qué estás hablando"

Un poco indecisa y con una mirada culpable, Toph levanto sus manos y con ellas a un bulto plumífero entre sus dedos. Lo cual le tomo unos momentos para que Aang captara el mensaje.

"Ese no puede ser…."

"Si"

"Entonces…"

"Aha"

"¿Segura?"

"Si"

"¡¡Que vamos a hacer Toph, si Sokka se entera nos mata, soy un avatar muy joven para morir!!"

"Aang"

"¡¡Tal vez nos torture primero y después nos liquide, tendremos que vivir como fugitivos!!"

"Aang"

"¡¡Crees que si le compramos uno nuevo él se enfade??"

Slap, la mano de Toph impacto con la mejilla de Aang.

"¡Cálmate!"

"Gracias Toph, creo que de verdad-" Slap, la otra mejilla de Aang se volvió un poco carmesí "¡Oye, porque fue eso!"

"Para calmar mis nervios"

Después de una réplica de Aang y una pequeña discusión, Toph se acordó del plumífero en sus manos.

"Bueno ahora solo queda decidir qué hacer con el" señalo Toph

"Podríamos enterrarlo, o quizá quemar sus restos"

"¿Qué le diremos a Sokka?"

"La verdad"

"¿Tu se la dirás pies ligeros?"

"Podemos ir juntos"

"Así si decide matarnos nos separamos y uno de nosotros saldrá vivo"

"Aha"

"Espero que sea a ti"

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo hasta que por fin Aang lo rompió con un suspiro

"Vamos" y el y Toph se dirigieron al palacio a llevar las malas noticias

* * *

Esa misma noche Soka estaba comiendo felizmente (como siempre lo hace) acompañado de sus amigos. Dos de ellos sintiéndose muy culpables y volteándose a ver con remordimiento: No habían tenido el corazón para decirle a su amigo moreno la verdad. No es como si Sokka no se fuera a enterar tarde o temprano… y ellos, la verdad, esperaban que se diera cuenta tarde, muy tarde.

"Por cierto" dijo Sokka sorbiendo la sopa, el primer plato de la cena "¿Alguien ha visto a Hawki?" Todos negaron con la cabeza. Aang y Toph mas fuerte de lo debido. "Bueno, después volverá. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay para cenar?"

Una cocinera se acerco con una sonrisa amable y un plato tapado (que no paso desapercibido por Sokka), se lo puso enfrente al muchacho y lo abrió para liberar una nube de vapor y un platillo esquicito.

"Halc- dijo pato a la naranja"

Tenían que deshacerse de hawki de alguna manera ¿No?

_**Fin Flashback**_

"Aunque tengo que ser sincero contigo Toph, creo que dárselo de comer no fue lo más brillante que pudiste haber hecho"

"Tú lo sugeriste, si mal no recuerdo"

"Fue una broma. No pensé que lo fueras a hacer de verdad"

"Como tú no eras el del problema ¡Sokka dejo de comer carne! Eso es como decir: _Te matare mientras duermes. _En Sokaslovaquio"

"¿Sokaslo qué?"

"Sokaslovaquio. Me lo acabo de inventar"

"Lo que sea, no creo que siga enojado. Además solo duro un día sin comer carne"

"Sera tu culpa pies ligeros, si en medio de la noche me levanto con un reluciente machete a la luz de la luna cayendo sobre mi cabeza y dejare claro en mi testamento que serás tu el que me limpie después del _accidente_. Si no es que Sokka ya desapareció la evidencia. "

"…Sabes, no tenias que entrar en detalles."

"Oye, yo solo quería hacer platica"

* * *

¿Alguien quiere pollo?


	19. Fugitivos parte 5:Casa de Verano

* * *

**Casa de verano**

"No estoy seguro"

"¿De qué te preocupas pies ligeros? Zuko dijo que su casa era nuestra casa"

"No creo que se refiriera a esto"

"No es para tanto"

"¡Estamos irrumpiendo en su casa de verano y él ni siquiera sabe que venimos!"

"Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos ladrones"

"Tú eres la que está usando metal control para abrir la puerta"

"Lo cual requiere mucha concentración"

"Esto no está bien"

"Oye, si mal no recuerdo, tu dijiste que Appa necesitaba un lugar donde descansar y estando cerca de aquí no estaría mal dormir con un poco de lujo"

"No me refería a esto"

"Un poco mas, creo que…" _Click "_¡Ya esta!"

La puerta se abrió de par en par y ahí estaban Aang y Toph frente a ella, en la mitad de la noche. Toph, con mochila al hombro, no dudo en entrar a la oscuridad de la casa y momo la siguió sin vacilar. Pero Aang se quedo en la entrada, dudoso si era lo correcto entrar o quedarse afuera.

"¿Vienes pies ligeros?" lo llamo una voz desde las sombras

"Pero…"

"Mira, si te quieres ir a dormir afuera ese no es mi problema"

Una brisa hiso tiritar al avatar "No estoy seguro que a Zuko le guste"

"Como quieras"

Los pasos de Toph se podían escuchar a la distancia, haciéndose cada vez mas débiles, mas lejanos, más tarde sonó el rechinar de una puerta y después…unas risas. Toph había entrado a la primera habitación que encontró y a Aang le dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que le causaba risa a su compañera.

"¿Toph, que estás haciendo?" Aang dio un paso para delante, pero no entro a la casa

"¡Ja, ja, no puedo creerlo, Katara de verdad convenció al amargado de comprarse una cama de agua!"

"D-De verdad"

"Si, ¿Eras tú el que quería saber cómo se sentían estas cosas?"

"¿Y cómo se siente?"

"Es difícil de explicar, entra y experiméntalo tu mismo"

"Pero…" Aang miro a la tibia oscuridad desde la que le hablaba Toph, después al frio exterior y de nuevo a la puerta. Y camino dentro del hogar, impulsado por la curiosidad y el tibio refugio. Después de todo, era una cama de agua.

Y si por alguna razón te despertaba curiosidad las risas que venían desde el interior de la poco usada casa de verano del señor del fuego y te asomabas por la ventana correcta y esperabas a que tus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la habitación. Entonces, solo entonces, podías decir que habías visto una de las escenas más raras de toda tu vida: El avatar saltando 2 metros sobre una cama matrimonial de agua, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su maestra tierra tendida en un lado, lejos de los pies de su amigo y disfrutando de las olas que ocasionaba con sus saltos mientras reía y un lémur dibujaba círculos con su vuelo en el techo.

_**Aang POV **_

Mojados de pies a cabeza. Pasamos de estar riendo y divirtiéndonos un poco a estar completamente empapados. ¿Cómo llego a pasar? Creo que fue culpa de momo... nadie le dijo que las camas de agua no se mordían. Ahora estábamos yo, Toph y momo parados enfrente de un charco de agua y lo que quedaba de la cama en un silencio largo y pensativo.

"Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Decidí romper el silencio en cuanto los dedos de mis pies sintieron el agua que se estaba esparciendo por todo el suelo.

"Deshacerse de la evidencia pies ligeros"

"Pero fue nuestra culpa"

"Técnicamente fue culpa de nuestro compañero aquí presente" un dedo apunto a momo, pero su mirada no se movió (no es como si la necesitara para ver como momo se encogía de hombros) "Pero no creo que a Zuko le agrade ver un cuarto empapado en sus próximas vacaciones. Limpiar no será tan difícil con tu agua control"

"¿No deberíamos remediarlo de alguna manera?"

"No creo que haya una tienda de colchones abierta a la mitad de la noche"

"…Está bien. Pero después de esto nos vamos a dormir"

"Por mi está bien"

"Squeek"

Con un poco de agua control recogí toda el agua tirada, Toph abrió la ventana y la tire sin más a la vegetación de afuera. No había mucho más que recoger por ahora, lo demás podía esperar a mañana, así que los tres salimos de la habitación, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación. Espere la aprobación de Toph (ella era la que sabia lo que había del otro 

lado sin tener que abrir de puerta en puerta) Un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza me lo confirmo y abrí la puerta. Una habitación para invitados nos recibió. Era muy sencilla, por lo que la luz de la luna me permitió ver. Dos camas sencillas en cada extremo del cuarto cuadrado, una mesa de noche las separaba a cada una de su pared correspondiente y un espacio en medio era llenado con un espejo para maquillarse, una pequeña ventana del lado derecho dejaba que la luz de la luna se filtrara y un armario amontonado en una esquina. Entramos los dos, yo elegí la cama derecha, Toph la izquierda y momo mi cabeza. El ligero equipaje de Toph fue a parar a una esquina y el mío a la otra. Y sin más rodeos ni ceremonias, nos tiramos a dormir.

"Espero que a Zuko no le entren ganas de un día en la playa" escuche a Toph decir, su voz un poco atenuada por la almohada.

"Espero que no"

"Squek"

"Buenas noches" empecé mi rutina de antes de dormir

"Buenas noches pies ligeros"

"Buenas noches momo"

"Squeek"

* * *

Era temprano, lo sabía por la luz azul clara que se filtraba por la ventana, demasiado temprano. Pero el estomago de momo no conoce horarios, para el la hora de alimentarse había llegado así que no era para sorprenderse que Momo estuviera sentado en mi pecho gritándome para que me levantara. Cerré de nuevo los ojos y le gruñí como respuesta. Y él empezó a hacer más ruido y a saltar. El sonido sordo de una almohada golpeando algo y que el peso de momo desapareciera me confirmaba que también había logrado despertar a Toph y que ella no estaba feliz.

"Argsjsira" no me pregunten, yo tampoco le entendí nada

"Squek" le respondió momo desde el suelo mientras luchaba con una almohada.

Después sentí una briza en mi lado, como la cama se sumía por un ligero peso. Confíen en mi testimonio, sentir algo mojado y peludo entrar en tu oído no es la mejor manera de despertarse.

"¡Aaaaahahh!" Pero si muy efectiva. En menos de un segundo ya estaba sentado en mi cama intentando sacudirme el sentimiento y gritando un poco por el asco. Una segunda almohada me golpeo la cara proveniente de la cama de al lado. Ya despierto, decidí que lo que momo quería era solamente salir de la habitación así que le abrí la ventana.

Pero momo no había terminado, su cerebro de lémur podía pensar en la venganza y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Con sumo cuidado se puso al lado de una Toph desparramada 

en su cama y enredada en sus cobijas, levanto su dedo índice, lo mojo con saliva y lentamente lo acerco a su oreja.

"Momo, no creo que quieras hacer eso" pero el lémur hiso caso omiso a mis palabras. Nadie quisiera tratar con Toph después de despertar de esa manera. Y no creo que momo se quede a ayudarme a calmarla. Así que como buen monje y ser humano corrí lo más rápido que mis dormidas piernas me lo permitieron. Tenía que evitar que momo completara tan malvado acto.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. No alcance a detener a momo por unos centímetros, Toph se incorporo de golpe, salto hacia momo pero el astuto lémur ya había volado hacia la ventana y lejos. Por lo que lo único que logro atrapar Toph fue a mí. Sus manos clavaron mis hombros al suelo y sus piernas y cadera impedían que escapara. Un pequeño (diminuto) _eek_ se escapo de mi boca.

"¡Fue momo, lo juro!" Espere alguna replica o algo (como agresión física) pero no paso nada. De seguro estaba lo suficientemente despierta para saber la diferencia en un dedo de lémur y uno de humano. O simplemente me creyó.

"Arg, se me escapo" dijo después de un rato.

Ella empezó a escanear la zona por si momo estaba cerca, yo sin poder escapar, me dedique a mirarla. Y debo de admitir, si creen que ustedes se despiertan despeinados es porque no han visto a Toph en las mañanas. Es uno de los pocos momentos del día en que se deja ver toda la extensión de su cabello… y lo rebelde que puede ser.

"Je, je" Uno no siempre puede controlar sus impulsos. Lo que no paso desapercibido a su súper oído. Atrayendo la atención de sus ojos esmeralda y aumentando un poco la presión en mis hombros me pregunto:

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso pies ligeros?" Supongo que ese tono amenazante es uno de esos impulsos que mencione

" Ummm…" No creía que decirle era una buena idea… un apretón de sus manos me convenció de lo contrario "Bueno… es tu cabello" Un corto silencio le siguió a mi respuesta hasta que la realización golpeo su cabeza.

"Uh"

No sé si fue por estar despeinada o por la comprometedora posición pero pude ver con claridad como sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y si no me equivoco, sus labios y ojos se abrieron un poco. No pude evitar sonrojarme. No hubo más palabras ni movimientos, había entrado como en una especie de trance. No podía apartar mis ojos de su cara. Viajaron a sus labios entreabiertos, por sus rosadas mejillas y se plantaron en sus ojos. Y así como empezó termino. Toph se quito de encima y fue por quien sabe que a su mochila. Yo me levante lentamente ¿Que había sido eso? Lo pensé un poco mientras arreglaba mi cama pero la briza tibia de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana y el cantar de unos pájaros me distrajo. Era un hermoso día y (gracias a momo) ya estaba despierto, no me caería mal el aprovecharlo un poco.

"Hey, Toph" No se en qué momento se había alejado de su mochila, peinado y empezado a rehacer su cama… parecía como si un rinoceronte le hubiera pasado encima.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me respondió desinteresada, como si de repente su cama hubiera hecho una metamorfosis en algo hipnotizante

"Voy a la playa, ¿Quieres venir?"

"Ummm…. Bueno"

* * *

_Ahora una probada de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras escribia este fanfic _:3

Yo:Ahhhhhh, dormir.

**Voz en mi cabeza: No, debes de seguir escribiendo fanfic**

Yo: Pero fanfic es malo

**Voz en mi cabeza: Nadie se va a dar cuenta**

Yo: N-No, no te escucho

**voz en mi cabeza:Debes de alimentar a los lectores. Ellos siempre estan hambrientos, siempre estan en busca de carne fresca**

Yo: Ok, debo de dejar de comer dulces despues de las 11 pm

**voz en mi cabeza:¡¡ESCRIBEE!!**

yo: Ok,ok, ya voy, no me presiones


	20. ¿Zuko?

No he perdido la inspiración… es solo que ella no puede hallarme. Estuve pensando mucho en que debería poner y lo único que me salía de mi cabeza eran cosas demasiado cursis y sin sentido así que decidí poner lo mas coherente.

* * *

Hoy fue el día más normal desde que Toph decidió escapar de su casa. Fuimos a la playa, chapoteamos un poco, platicamos un poco, hice una escultura de Appa y construí una fortaleza de arena (que acabo cayendo en manos de la generala Toph y su ejército de arena) Mientras tanto momo se divertía en casa con una caja de fuegos artificiales que encontró en quién sabe dónde y si hay algo que aprendí es que nunca dejes un lémur aburrido con acceso a objetos inflamables y una caja de cerillos solo en tu casa. Puede ser que tengas un nuevo traga luz antes de que te des cuenta.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Toph mientras observaba al vacio con Momo en su hombro

"Nada bien" le respondí mientras evaluaba el daño "Dime momo ¿En qué preciso momento te pareció buena idea hacer un hoyo en el techo?"

"¿Squek?"

"Tal vez pies ligeros, solo tal vez, deberíamos aceptar una de las tradiciones más viejas de los maestros aire"

"¿Y cuál sería esa, Toph?"

"Emigrar"

"No creo que deberíamos correr y dejar el hoyo asi. A demás todavía falta comprar una nueva cama de agua para Zuko"

"No tenemos tiempo para eso pies ligeros"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¿Appa, que haces aquí?" me contesto una voz de afuera que se parecía demasiado a la de Zuko

"¿Ahora crees que es un buen momento para abandonar tus moralidades y correr?"

"Correr no sería una mala idea"

"¿Aang, Toph…que es eso?"

"¿Hola Zuko?"

* * *

Alguien ahí arriba me odia. Entre todos los demás días que Zuko tenía para tener una pequeña vacación, eligió el día que había un gran hoyo en su casa. Digamos que a Zuko no le pareció 

gracioso que su sala principal estuviera mucho mas iluminada… nada gracioso. Si tuviera pelo estoy seguro que estaría reducido a cenizas en una esquina de su casa y si no fuera maestro aire seria una cabeza disecada y enmarcada en su pared. Gracias a los espíritus que Katara estaba con el y pudo detenerlo lo suficiente para que nosotros escapáramos. Ahora nos refugiábamos en la selva cercana y yo espiada desde a tras de una palmera.

"¿Nos está siguiendo Toph?" le pregunte a mi compañera fugitiva

"No, creo que no, Katara lo detuvo y…oh no"

"No me gusta como suena eso"

"Entonces no te gustara que Katara haya descubierto que su nueva cama ya no es tan nueva"

"Oh no"

"Exactamente pies ligeros"

"¡¡AAAANG, TOOOPH!!"

* * *

Sin comentarios


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANTE:** Antes que nada deseo decir que es importante que por mas exptraño que empieze este chapter (ese era mi proposito) ustedes siguan leyendolo hasta el final. Prometo que todo se aclara hasta el final. Ademas quiero agregar que no se me ocurrio un buen titulo, asi que tendran que conformarse con chapter 21... lo siento (no me gusta dejar capitulos sin nombre)

* * *

"No sé que se les metió en la cabeza" dijo Zuko mientras se masajeaba los parpados cerrados "Se supone que eres responsable, a diferencia de otras personas"

"¡¡OYE!!" le respondió Toph desde sus espaldas pero al parecer Zuko la ignoro por completo

"Lo bueno es que esos desastres tienen remedio" Katara lo secundo. Ambos estaban hablando exclusivamente con Aang. Creían que era al que más razón le podían inculcar porque la maestra tierra llamada Toph era más terca que una mula. "es por eso que su castigo es poco severo"

"¿¡Poco severo!?" Volvió a interrumpir la ignorada Toph "¿¡Estar colgando con los pies amarrados al techo es poco severo!?" pero de nuevo sus argumentos no fueron respondidos

"Bueno…" empezó a decir Aang "Entiendo que estén enojados-

"Y mucho" lo interrumpió Zuko

"Pero no entiendo porque Toph tiene que estar… colgada del techo"

"Para que no pueda usar tierra control para escaparse de este lio"

"Ahh, ya veo… ¿y porque tengo que estar colgado con ella?"

"Porque queremos" dijeron al unisonó y abandonaron la habitación oscura por la pequeña puerta, cerrándola al salir.

"¿No me pueden bajar ya? Me estoy mareando" Aang le grito a la fría puerta de madera pero su única respuesta fue un eco

"¿Quién pensaría que esta casa tenia una habitación asi, eh, pies ligeros?"

"No lo se. Pero lo que si se es que si momo lo hubiera sabido, no estaríamos todos aquí"

"Squeeek" le respondió un lémur con una bola de metal asegurada a su pierna

"Al parecer estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo"

Y así pasaron los minutos y a los minutos les siguieron las horas y las horas fueron convirtiéndose en días y los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. Hasta que el recuerdo de esa habitación se desvaneció de la memoria de los hombres y bestias y el polvo cubrió su suelo y las tablas se volvieron viejas y podridas. Y el tiempo consumió aquella casa junto con aquella habitación olvidada. Hasta que sus dueños decidieron tirar esa sección. Que sorpresa se llevaron cuando una pared vieja cayó y dejo al descubierto des esqueletos humanos, blancos como la nieve, colgando del techo y una bola de metal aferrándose a lo que era un lémur.

* * *

"¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"¡Whoa, tranquilo pies ligeros!"

"¡¿Ah, donde estoy, que pasa?!" dijo Aang mientras se palpaba el cuerpo, asegurándose que no fuera más que huesos "¿Qué paso, estamos bien?"

"¿Dónde te quedaste?"

"Ah… estábamos corriendo de Zuko y Katara"

"No paso mucho, Katara te atrapo y te desmayaste. Después Zuko me atrapo a mi y aquí estoy. Fi n de la historia"

"Ah… ¿Dónde estamos?"

"En una mazmorra"

"Menos mal…¡¡Qué?!"

"Si, momo fue el primero en pasar a la cámara de torturas"

Poco a poco la visión de Aang se aclaro y descubrió con horror que estaba encadenado a la pared junto con Toph y un esqueleto humano. Frente a el algunas jaulas vacias estaban reposando en la fría piedra, esperando diligentemente en un silencio macabro a que un prisionero las ocupara. Una estática puerta los observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, sugiriendo las pesadillas que ocultaba y jugando con su cabeza. El frio y húmedo aire penetro por su nariz y le quemo sus pulmones mientras un alarido les respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta. Un grito de angustia y dolor que resonó en su cabeza, como si las almas del mas allá estuvieran recordando su muerte. Y una risa macabra acompañaba cada chillido.

"¡¡SUEEEEEEEK, SQUEE, SQUEEEEK!!"

Y Aang sabia que el era el siguiente

* * *

"¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Aang se levanto de golpe de su cama, sacudiendose y golpeando a un enemigo invisible

"¡Whoa, tranquilo pies ligeros!" Toph entro a la habitación corriendo a su lado y evitando que soltara golpes y patadas por todos lados. Sorprendida por la reacción del avatar, lo intento calmar pero cuando no funciono un golpe en su cabeza hiso el truco.

"¡¿Ah, donde estoy, que pasa?!" dijo Aang un poco más calmado "¿Qué paso, estamos bien?"

"¿Qué pasa? Bueno, tú te levantas y empiezas a armar un escándalo. Eso pasa" Al ver que ya no era peligroso acercarse Toph se sentó a un lado de su cama.

"Oh, lo siento… ¿Qué paso?"

"No paso mucho, Katara te atrapo y te desmayaste. Después Zuko me atrapo a mi y aquí estoy. Fi n de la historia" Esa oración le pareció terriblemente familiar pero Aang se sacudió el sentimiento e ignoro el escalofrió en su espalda

"Ah… ¿Dónde estamos?"

"¿En nuestra habitación?"

"Oh" entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y Zuko y Katara entraron al cuarto… lo que solamente altero más a Aang

"¡¡AAAAAHHH, NO DEJES QUE SE ME ACERQUEN!!" Inmediatamente después Aang corrió al refugio de debajo de sus sabanas, asomando solamente su frente y ojos.

"¿Aang que pas-?" intento decir Katara

"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" pero la interrumpió Aang

"¿Aang qu-?"

"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"¿Aang-?"

"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"Aan-"

"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"A-"

""¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"¡¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR CABEZA HUECA!!" Finalmente lo callo Toph, a la que no le parecía chistoso que lastimaran sus sensibles oídos.

"¡Pero Toph, ellos son malvados, nos van a torturar y dejarnos morir en alguna mazmorra oscura y lúgubre!"

"¿Qué te dije de gritar?"

"¡Pero tienen a momo, ellos lo tienen!"

"Aang" Toph aclaro su punto de vista al levantar un puño para que él lo viera.

"Esta bien, me callo" y por lo visto el lo entendía demasiado bien "Pero que hago aquí"

"Sobre eso…" empezó Katara, esperando ser interrumpida de nuevo pero el puño amenazante de Toph mantuvo la boca del avatar callada "Perdón por pegarte en la cabeza, no sé que me paso"

"Oh…¡OH!" Aang empezaba a recordar

"Pero aun asi están castigados" Zuko dijo su primera oración en toda la conversación

"Je, sonaste como Katara" Toph señalo

"Si tu- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Toph?!"

"¿Regañona y mandona?" resopondio la maestra tierra

"¿¡QUE?!"

"JA, Ja, tienes razón Toph"

"¡Ahora tu también Zuko!"

Inmediatamente Zuko (escapo) salió de la habitación con Katara persiguiéndolo, la risa de Zuko y los regaños de Katara tardaron unos momentos en desaparecer.

"¿Y que fue?" empezó a decir Toph

"¿Uh?"

"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste para que te pusieras a gritar así?"

"Ah…"

Después de una corta explicación y unos minutos mas tarde Toph se reía del extraño sueño que había tenido Aang

"Oye, no te rias"

"L-Lo siento, pero es que tienes mucha imaginación pies ligeros"

"je, bueno, no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo que mereciera un castigo asi. Al menos no nos comimos las hojuelas de fuego favoritas de Zuko"

"Oh"

"¿Toph?"

"Esteee, tengo algo que decir"

"¿Toph, tu no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?"

"Bueno…"

"¿Toph…?"

* * *

Dormir, no tengo tiempo para escribir mas...


	22. Castigo

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi?

* * *

_**Castigo**_

"¿Por qué tengo que barrer Zuko?"

"¿Por qué tuviste que destruir mi casa?"

"Pero fue momo"

"Un lémur no puede hacer un hoyo en el techo de mi sala"

"Te sorprenderías"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Nada, no fue nada!"

Y Aang se resigno a continuar barriendo la (enorme) casa de verano de Zuko siendo observado por su silencioso (y enojado) vigía. Había empezado hace unas horas y no parecía acabar, por lo visto Zuko no se molestaba en contratar gente para que limpiaran de vez en cuando su casi abandonada casa y lo peor es que todavía tenía que encerar la duela y tapar el hoyo del techo. Si, esta iba a ser una tarde muy larga para el avatar.

"Nunca voy a acabar, es demasiado" se quejo el avatar "Si me dejaras hacer un poco de aire control…"

"No te preocupes Aang, no tengo prisa. Además todavía tienes todo el día de mañana y el que le sigue y el día después del que le sigue"

"Aawww" de repente unos ligeros pasos lo distrajeron de sus penas y una mancha verde con amarillo y una pizca de negro paso muy cerca de él "¡Toph, oye Toph!"

"¿Qué quieres pies ligeros?" No, no estaba nada contenta

"¿Ya acabaste tu trabajo?"

"¿Te parece?" la chica dejo al descubierto el bulto de ropa sucia que llevaba en sus brazos

"Oh"

"Sabes Zuko, no te haría mal lavar tu ropa de vez en cuando"

"Para eso existen los amigos ¿No es asi?"

"Te odio"

Si, el avatar y la más grande maestra tierra del planeta estaban castigados.

* * *

"….." _scrub, scrub_ las manos de Toph lavaban la ropa de Zuko en un estanque especialmente diseñado para eso.

"….." _scrub, scrub _Toph estiro la gloriosa camisa del señor del fuego frente a los ojos de Katara, quien sentada desde una roca cercana le dio su aprobación. Toph tiro la camisa en un cesto de ropa limpia que después se reunirían con sus hermanas en los tendederos al sol.

"….." la mano de Toph escarbo entre otra cesta de ropa sucia y saco otra prenda

"……"_scrub, scrub _Toph volvió a tallar

"…..¡¡AAAAAARRRGGGG, ESTO ES UNA TORTURA!!" Toph grito y levanto sus brazos en el aire… en su mano todavía unos bóxers usados y mojados de Zuko

"Si no lo fuera entonces esto no sería un castigo"

"¡Pero esto es inhumano, apesta, de verdad apesta y es demasiado aburrido!"

"Los deberes del hogar no deben de ser divertidos"

"¡¡Pero este no es mi _hogar_!!"

"¿Entonces porque lo destruyeron?"

"¡¡FUE EL!!" su mano ( todavía sosteniendo los bóxers mojados) señalaron a momo, que estaba disfrutando lo lindo del día y tomaba el sol a un lado de Katara. "¡¡TE DIGO QUE FUE EL!!"

"¿Momo?" el lémur al oír su nombre se levanto y entendiendo de inmediato la conversación puso su cara más inocente "Aawww, ¡Como puedes decir eso Toph!"

"¡Pero, pero…!"

"¡Nada de peros!"

"Traidor" Si los ojos de Toph lanzaran dagas momo no tendría oportunidad contra la mirada que le acababan de propiciar.

"Squeek" y acto seguido los bóxers sucios y mojados de Zuko acabaron en la cara de un desprevenido lémur.

* * *

"Bueno Zuko ya acabe la cocina….¿Que sigue?" dijo Aang (sin nada de ánimo) dirigiéndose a la puerta, listo para cambiar de habitación

Pero solo el sonido del silencio le respondió a Aang… y el de unos tenues ronquidos

"Zuko…" Aang dejo su escoba recargada en la pared mas cercana y se volteo… Zuko dormía como un bebe después de una canción de cuna. La única diferencia eran los 17 años de Zuko, el metro y medio de estatura y que Zuko estaba desparramado en una silla. Lo demás era extremadamente similar: Uno de sus brazos envolvía su estomago, tenía una expresión de completa tranquilidad… y se estaba chupando el dedo. "¿Zuko?"

El avatar no sabia si debía despertarlo, todos sabían que una siesta interrumpida no era lo que mas le gustaba al señor del fuego, pero decidió que lo mejor era despertarlo así que se dispuso a agitar a su amigo. Pero su mano tambaleante se detuvo a unos centímetros de su hombro. ¿Qué tal, solamente por esta vez, que tal si dejaba a Zuko dormir y así podría escapar de su castigo? Una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aang, una sonrisa malévola. Y con esa expresión en su rostro Aang se dedico a dejar la cocina en el más completo silencio. Pero mucho antes de que pudiera dar un paso sus ojos se toparon con un pincel olvidado sobre un montón de hojas, unas eran documentos en los que Zuko había estado trabajando, otros eran notas y otros eran… ¿Dibujos? La sonrisa de Aang amenazaba con partir su cara en dos, o si, nuestro joven héroe había sido corrompido por el mundo y sus extrañas compañías. Con cuidado lo tomo entre sus dedos, lo remojo en un cercano vaso con tinta y lo empezó a acercar lentamente a la cara de su amigo.

"No tientes a la suerte Aang" el comentario no vino de la boca de Zuko pero hiso que su mano retrocediera "Te lo digo por experiencia"

"No hagas eso Rokku, estoy en un momento delicado"

"Joven avatar, no está bien, no lo hagas"

"Se lo merece por no habernos creído"

"Un avatar no debería estar pensando en cosas como esas"

"¿Qué cosas le estas diciendo Rokku? Hazlo y ya, será divertido"

"Kyoshi, ¿Qué te dije de interrumpir mis conversaciones?"

"Vamos viejo, tu no eres su única vida pasada"

"¿Viejo?"

"Hazlo Aang, será divertido" no era por nada pero de repente la avatar Kyoshi le empezaba a caer muy bien a Aang

"¿Me veo viejo?"

"Eeehhh, solo un poco" le contesto Aang

"…viejo" y Rokku se disipo en el aire, dejando solo a Aang con sus malas intenciones y Kyoshi

"Sabes Aang, unos bigotes no le caerían mal"

"¿Cómo los de Haru?"

"Nos estamos entendiendo joven avatar. Sabes, esto podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad"

* * *

"¡¡Aang, Katara quiere que la ayudes co-!!" Que sorpresa se llevo (la ruidosa) Toph cuando una mano la tomo desprevenida y le tapo la boca… no era como si eso sucediera todos los días, yo también me sorprendería si me llega a pasar

"¡SHHHHHH, lo despertaras!" le dije y la solté después de que (con una expresión muy enojada) me asegurara que no iba a gritar

"¿Qué estás haciendo pies ligeros?"

"Buenooo, pues Zuko se durmió"

"Creo que eso es evidente"

"Esteee, yo ya me iba cuando me encontré con este pincel y bueno, este, se me hizo fácil"

"No puedo creerlo" Bueno, es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Toph sorprendida sin estar enojada… o en peligro mortal. "¿Tu haciendo bromas pesadas?"

"Kyoshi fue la de la idea"

"¿Kyoshi?"

"Una de mis vidas pasadas"

"Bueno, no sé quien sea esta Kyoshi, pero me esta empezando a caer muy bien su actitud"

"Bueno… ¿Para que me querías?"

"Katara quiere saber si nos ayudas con…" un ligero temblor se apodero del cuerpo de Toph "la ropa sucia de Zuko"

"No lo se. Suena tentador pero creo que tendré que pasar"

"¡No me pue-"

"Shhhh" creo que esa mirada significa "si no quitas tu mano de mi boca en este momento entonces yo misma te mato con mis dos manos" si, definitivamente es esa mirada

"No puedes abandonarme pies ligeros" dijo un poco mas callada "Es una tortura, no, es más que eso, es el infierno"

"Creo que exageras un poco Toph"

"¿Te acuerdas esa vez que Zuko no se baño en una semana?"

"Si… desgraciadamente"

"Pues esto es como si no se hubiera bañado en un mes, en serio, momo se desmayo después de pasar tres segundos con sus bóxers en su cara"

"Oh, por todos los espíritus Toph, eso es el infierno"

"Lo sé, yo lo he estado oliendo todo este tiempo… ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"¿A quién?"

"A Ozai… a Zuko cabeza hueca"

"Le puse unos bigotes y barba, así como los de Haru"

"… ¿Haru tiene bigote?"

"Esteee ¿Si?"

"Como sea, mejor empezamos a pensar en cómo zafarnos de esto porque sino Katara va a venir a buscarnos y no creo que le guste la obra de arte que hallas hecho en la cara de su príncipe"

"No lo se… podríamos…."

"**Escaparnos al pueblo, fundirnos con la gente y disfrutar de la diversión de la isla hasta que caigamos rendidos" **dijo una voz en mi cabeza que era muy similar a la de Kyoshi

"Escaparnos al pueblo, fundirnos con la gente y disfrutar de la diversión de la isla" repetí yo

"¿Y qué hacemos cuando nos encuentren?"

"Esteee…."

"No quiero enfadar mas a Katara y de verdad no quiero lavar mas ropa sucia… mis manos se están arrugando como las de un viejo"

"…**Viejo" **sonó otra voz mucho más deprimida dentro de mi cabeza

"**No creo que eso importe mucho Aang" **

"¿Uh?"

"¿Qué te dijo Zuko Toph?" Una figura que se parecía demasiado a la de Katara empezó a entrar a la cocina

"Eso no puede ser bueno"

"¿Zuko…que le paso a tu cara?"

"¡Katara yo lo puedo explicar!"

"Eso es algo que quiero ver pies ligeros"

"¿Ver?" ¿Entienden?

"¿Quieres conservar tu cabeza?"

"Si" Lo juro, no mas bromas de ciegos. Toph es la que tiene los derechos reservados

"¡Ja,ja,ja, se parece a Haru!"

"Bueno, ese era mi objetivo"

"¡¡JA, JA, JA!!" ¿Esa es Katara... muriendose de risa?

"Tengo que aceptarlo" dijo Toph igual de sorprendida que yo "Nunca me espere esa reacción"

La tarde estaba cayendo, los rayos rojizos del sol se reflejaban en el agua y daban un espectáculo maravilloso. La temperatura descendía a un calor confortable y la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas. La luna se empezaba a ver a lo lejos, en el firmamento. Unas risas estruendosas llenaban la casa de verano del señor del fuego y Zuko, oh el gran señor del fuego Zuko, despertaba de su letargo.

"Uuuuummm, cinco minutos mas"

"¡¡JA, JA!!"

Y yo y Toph nos escurríamos por la puerta trasera (alias ventana) hacia la libertad.

* * *

No, en serio, el trabajo del hogar es muy aburrido.


	23. Noche de verano

Algo corto pero bueno y un poco romanticon (desde mi punto de vista). Espero no decepcionarlos.

* * *

Le intrigaban, de verdad le intrigaban. Los colores, eso era lo que la confundía. Pero nunca se lo decía a nadie. Siempre se había preguntado como seria verlos, ver un universo nuevo y diferente. Desde que recordaba, su mundo no tenia colores, eran formas, texturas y consistencia. Todo estaba pintado de un matiz y varias cosas pasaban desapercibidas para su visión especial, como algún rasgo físico; bigotes, cicatrices etc. O los animales voladores. A veces también se preguntaba como seria el cielo y las nubes. Y nunca dejaba de pensar que el nadar sería mucho más divertido sin quedar completamente ciego al meterte al agua. Quería ver las sonrisas de sus amigos, no solamente oírlas o sentirlas. Le gustaba mucho cuando llovía, es más, le encantaba… aunque no le gustaba mojarse. Le gustaba porque las pequeñas vibraciones de cada gota de agua le permitían ver más lejos y mejor. Para ella era como sentarse en la cima de una montaña a observar el paisaje. Y hablando de montañas, algunas de ellas tienen nieve en lo más alto. Ella detestaba la nieve: no la dejaba ver bien y le congelaba los pies. Sus pies eran muy sensibles a los cambios de temperatura. Y volar, no era del todo malo el volar sobre el lomo de Appa, el bisonte lo hacía muy natural y fluido, nada de movimientos bruscos. Ella confiaba en Appa completamente, era como si la meciera y todo lo demás desapareciera… literalmente, lo único que podía ver era a la poca gente que su amigo tatuado dejaba subir de vez en cuando. Esa era otra cosa que ella quisiera ver: los tatuajes de Aang. Pero lo que nunca, nunca iba a decirle a nadie, ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciarlo en voz alta y prefería morir si es que su vida dependiera de ello, era que siempre había tenido el impulso de acariciar la rapada cabeza del avatar… nunca había sentido una cabeza sin pelo.

"¡¿Viste Toph?! Un dragón salió de ese cohete. Quisiera saber como lo hacen"

Pero por sobre todo eso, la más grande pregunta que tenia era el cómo sus amigos olvidaban su pequeño problema. No le importaba mucho, de verdad, durante esos momentos ella se sentía un poco más normal… aunque supiera que nunca lo seria. Que importaba, le gustaba no ser normal. Y mientras ella y Aang se avanzaban hacia la ciudad costera desde lejos, uno al lado de otro, dirigiéndose al apartado bullicio de la gente y al olor de todas las cosas distintas y exóticas que se vendían en los puestos callejeros y que el viento les traía a sus narices, disfrutando de la temporal calma del camino casi vacío; Toph podía jurar que Aang producía una imagen en su cabeza, algo que podía ver. No sabía con exactitud que era, la imagen era distinta a su mundo unicolor y se sentía mucho más cálido y placentero. Pero fuera lo que fuera, Toph pensaba que así es como debía verse una noche tranquila y despejada de verano.

* * *

**Bueno, desde este momento empezare a poner cosas mas romanticas (Aqui es donde ustedes dicen: "¡¡Por fin!!") pero igual de divertidas... espero.**

**¡Me voy a la tierra de los castores y la policia montada! Si no saben de lo que hablo (lo mas seguro es que no), me estoy refirienfo a canada y es que me voy de intercambio y la proxima semana entro a clases (Awwww) asi que tal vez no pueda subir mis capitulos tan rapido como quisiera ( y como ustedes quisieran). Dicho esto, los dejo con una historia que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza pero que on habia podido estructurar. Bonita hora para escribir otra historia en el universo de aang y compañia... ah creo que me retrase como, que seran, ¿5 meses?. ¿Recuerdan uno de mis primeros drabbles sobre un tipo llamado Jeter? Bueno, esta es su historia. si no la quieren leer no la lean... es un cambio un poquito abrupto, un momento estoy con los pequeños tortolos de aang y toph y al siguiente estan leyendo una historia un poco sombria (Pssss, si quieren que la escriba toda diganme, este solo es el intro.)**

* * *

El tiempo destruye todo, consume la mente de los hombres y ellos no pueden hacer nada más que sucumbir ante su supremo poder y la memoria se pierde en el vasto desierto de tiempos pasados, diluyéndose como una gota de tinta en las aguas del rio, perdiéndose para siempre. El olvido, eso es. Tan grande es la ironía que el hombre olvida el no olvidar. Olvida para ser feliz, olvida el dolor, olvida la angustia, olvida la muerte y blande este artefacto subestimándolo de gran manera. El olvido es el mejor instrumento de muerte. Tropiezan una y otra vez con la misma piedra como ciegos tambaleantes en el camino de la vida, pensando que es una roca diferente y se levantan una y otra vez hasta que su rostro pega con el suelo y no se vuelve a levantar. Las grandes tragedias están destinadas a repetirse. Y no todos los avatares fueron buenos. El balance no es subjetivo, el balance no tiene moral, el balance es solamente eso: equilibrio. Y así como la báscula tiende a oscilarse hacia el lado del mal, hay raras veces en la historia del mundo que se inclina de más en el lado del bien. No es grato ni fácil el trabajo del avatar y cada episodio en la historia del mundo necesita de avatares diferentes. ¿Por qué olvidaron esta historia en un lugar oscuro y apartado? ¿Por qué nadie recuerda a los avatares del pasado? Por qué este libro, corrompido por los años y las arenas del desierto de pasta tallada en oro y plata me causa una extraña fascinación y a la vez un terror indescriptible. Tal vez sea porque está cerca el día que el encargado de inclinar la balanza hacia el otro lado despierte.


	24. Ember Festival

¡**¡ESTOY VIVOOOO!!! Despues de estar tanto tiempo sin escribir nada aqui esta un nuevo chapter. Que mejor manera de pedir perdon por mi retraso que con un nuevo chapter. En resumen, como no quise volver a hacer eso de los festivales y por no hacer el cuento largo, estos son pequeños fragmentos de toda la noche que yo considero importantes. Espero lo disfruten. **  


* * *

Cita. Esa palabra había estado rondando la cabeza tatuada del avatar por un buen rato. Por alguna extraña razón algo en su subconsciente lo intentaba convencer de que eso era más que una noche de diversión con su amiga. Claro que él no podía evitar negarlo… aunque fuera solo un poco.

Aang la miraba con cierta ternura. La maestra tierra se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo en esa noche de verano y si Toph era feliz, Aang era feliz. También contribuía un poco ver como un hombre maduro perdía en unas vencidas con Toph… y como ella se lo restregaba en la cara. Si, Toph no era para nada normal y su apariencia podía engañarte pero en verdad era una chica dura… muy dura. Pero la verdad al avatar no le importaba mucho este hecho. El tampoco era lo que se puede llamar normal (menos al ser el último maestro aire) y no le afectaba compartir su tiempo con ese otro ser "anormal"

* * *

Toph no podía comprenderlo del todo. El avatar había logrado derrotar al señor del fuego con sus excepcionales habilidades. Y sin embargo no podía asestar un golpe a la maldita campana. Si, Aang estaba jugando uno de esos estúpidos juegos donde tienes que golpear con suficiente fuerza para hacer que un pedazo de metal suba un tubo y golpee la campana. Era tan delicado. No quería usar sus habilidades porque era "trampa"

"Vamos Aang, acaba con esto"

"Espera Toph, ya casi lo tengo"

"Arggg, dame eso"

Toph no espero a que su tatuado compañero le entregara el martillo y se lo arrebato de sus manos. Ignorando los murmullos de la gente y la desaprobatoria de Aang, ella se preparo. Acto seguido y después de su tan tradicional escupirse en las manos para mayor agarre, dejo caer el martillo y la campana resonó. Fue claro para Aang que ella había hecho tierra control.

"Toma" dijo Toph después de arrebatarle a un muy sorprendido anfitrión un muñeco de felpa "¿Eso es lo que querías, no?"

"Pero Toph… hiciste trampa" y sin embargo Aang tomo lo que parecía ser un bisonte volador miniatura.

"No te veo devolviendo el muñeco pies ligeros"

Aang retuvo su premio con un fuerte abrazo y puso una cara de cachorro. Si, nuestro amigo podía ser un poco infantil de vez en cuando.

* * *

"Como sea" dijo Aang de mala gana pero sin aflojar su abrazo en el recién bautizado "Appa jr"

"¿Estás segura de esto Toph?"

"Claro que si ¿Acaso crees que pondría tu integridad física en peligro?" Le respondió Toph desde el otro lado de la cerca

"Si"

"Me siento ofendida pies ligeros pero creo que deberías poner atención en el "juego"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Elefantes mandril viniendo hacia ti con toda la intención de romperte todos los huesos no es algo bueno. Si, Aang debió de haberlo supuesto: Pamplonada no es una buena palabra. Y en esos momentos lo único que Toph podía pensar era cuanto le dolía el estomago de reírse.

* * *

"Solo esta vez Toph"

"No"

"Solo va a ser para recordar el momento"

"No"

"Solo será por un rato, además me lo debes por hacerme entrar a esa pamplonada o lo que sea"

"No, pero fue muy gracioso"

"Toph…"

"¡¡ARGGG, esta bien!!!"

"¡Siiii!"

"¡Pero solo por esta vez!"

Aang poseía esa única habilidad. No, no me refiero al poder manipular los cuatro elementos. Aang poseía la habilidad de convencer a Toph de hacer algo que no quería y en este caso ese algo era ponerse un kimono. La excusa era que quería que un pintor callejero los retratara y guardar el momento. La verdadera razón de Aang era el poder ver de nuevo a Toph usar un kimono. No lo decía en voz alta pero él pensaba que a la maestra tierra no le vendría mal verse más femenina de vez en cuando. Así que después de ver esa tienda de ropa (y de que la amable señorita les ofreciera un vestido gratis por ser quienes eran) la idea de aprovechar la situación al máximo no parecía tan descabellada. Claro que el tuvo que elegir el vestido y después de unos cuantos minutos de espera, y un poco de ayuda de la vendedora, Toph estuvo lista.

"¿Y bien?" Lo llamo la voz de Toph, quien acababa de salir de los vestidores "¿Cómo me veo?"

No hace falta decir que Aang se quedo parado en medio de la tienda como hipnotizado. El había elegido un hermoso y tradicional vestido color esmeralda claro, casi amarillo, que dejaba un poco al descubierto sus hombros. Tenía un grabado floral en un verde más oscuro que cubría la parte inferior de la falda y mangas. La cinta que recorría su cintura era del mismo verde oscuro con los mismos grabados en el color del vestido y la oh tan amable vendedora había arreglado su cabello de una manera un poco diferente dejando al descubierto su cara y dos mechones de cabello que delineaban su rostro. Su moño era un poco más alto y la tiara era diferente, de un verde oscuro con una flor pegada a la izquierda que imitaba el diseño de todo el kimono. No estaba maquillada pero aun así se veía hermosa, mucho más de lo que Aang esperaba. El atuendo informal del avatar palidecía en comparación.

"Bua, au,eh" Y ante tal revelación nuestro joven héroe se quedo sin palabras

"Lo tomare como un muy bien"

Toph estaba esbozando una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Pocas personas dejaban al avatar sin palabras y ella era una de esas personas. La vendedora reía por lo bajo y el pobre de Aang seguía intentando articular palabras en voz baja.

"Vamos, sígame por aquí avatar Aang" le dijo la vendedora una vez acabo de reírse

"¿Uh?" le contesto un confundido avatar

"¿No creerá que su amiga es la única que debe de ir de gala?"

Todavía un poco confundido Aang siguió a la vendedora y al cabo de unos minutos salió de los vestidores con lo que parecía un atuendo formal de la tribu aire, muy parecido al que uso en la coronación de Zuko.

"No creerán la cantidad de gente que pide trajes como estos" dijo la vendedora que todavía guiaba a Aang al lado de Toph, a quien ahora le había tocado esperar sentada en un sillón.

Después de que Aang hubo recuperado sus facultades mentales y de una pequeña compensación por los trajes (Aang insistió demasiado) los dos "tortolos" se dirigieron a la calle donde minutos antes habían visto al artista. Lo demás sucedió muy rápido: El pintor los acomodo en una posición en la que lo veían de frente, sus cuerpos muy juntos uno al lado de otro. Aang miraba de frente al pintor mientras Toph estaba un poco más inclinada hacia Aang, como recargándose en él pero con la mirada hacia el artista y sus brazos entrelazados con el de Aang en un abrazo que puede llamarse cariñoso. Los dos pares de mejillas sonrojadas solo agregaban un poco más ambiente a la pintura. Cualquiera que viera esa escena no podía negar que en efecto, al avatar y su maestra tierra se veían muy tiernos. Después de unos minutos el cuadro estuvo listo y pagado y para sorpresa de Aang, Toph no hiso el menor esfuerzo en quitarse el vestido… ni en soltar su brazo. Así que el pobre se vio resignado a caminar de esa manera. Tal vez convencer a Toph de usar el vestido no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

"Porfavooor Toph"

"Aang ya te dije que no"

"Pero yo quería probarlos"

"No es mi culpa que se hayan acabado así que ya deja de quejarte"

"Peroooo…."

"¡No!"

Después un parcial silencio cayó sobre los dos mientras se alejaban de un señor que estaba vendiendo "helados", como él los llamaba. Siendo Toph la última afortunada en alcanzar a comprar un cono de nieve y el sonido de su lengua saboreando el extraño postre solo hacía que Aang lo viera con más deseos de probarlo. Y sin previo aviso la veloz boca del maestro aire encontró el momento adecuado para poder arrebatarle un pequeño pedazo.

"¡Oye, eso es mío!" reclamo Toph, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que paso

"¡Tu eres la que no me quiere dar!"

"Porqué es MIO"

"Envidiosa, hay suficiente para los dos"

"M-I-O"

"Como sea"

De nuevo un incomodo silencio cayó sobre los dos. Aang caminando resignado y con una cara apática a un lado de Toph y la maestra tierra un poco molesta por tal acto de traición.

"¡¡Esta bien!!" Dijo Toph después de un rato "Toma"

"¿Uh?"

"¡Estoy diciendo que te doy de mi helado!"

"¿De veras?"

"¿Quieres o no?"

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si lo que hiso el avatar a continuación lo hiso conscientemente o solo por impulso, ni siquiera hay evidencia de que recuerde el beso en la mejilla que le dio a Toph. Pero mientras el muchacho tatuado comía del helado de Toph (y de la mano también…literalmente) Toph se puso roja como tomate y puso una cara bastante impresionada y un poco confundida.

"¿No vas a querer?" Aang la devolvió a la realidad

"¿Uh?"

"¿Tu helado?"

"Ah, si"

Poco a poco Toph volvió a la realidad, eligiendo ignorar el evento, los dos siguieron caminando. A sus espaldas un viejo heladero sonreía mientras veía a la pareja alejarse… y le entregaba a un niño su "ultimo helado"

* * *

El sueño la encontró sentada en una banca, frente a una apacible fuente en uno de los pocos lugares que no estaba lleno de gente, bajo un hermoso cielo despejado y arrullada por las voces lejanas y el susurrar del agua. No supieron a qué hora cayo rendida y si no hubiera sido por el casi imperceptible sentimiento de su cabeza usando el hombro de Aang como almohada, el avatar también se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido. Estaba claro que su noche de aventura había acabado y que era hora de regresar a la casa de Zuko y afrontar el castigo del que se habían fugado. Con extrema gentileza y cuidado de no despertar a Toph, Aang la coloco en su espalda y emprendió el camino de regreso. Toph, al parecer, le gusto esa nueva fuente de calor llamada espalda de Aang y se acurruco en su nuevo medio de transporte. La simple acción mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Aang, escalofríos de los buenos. Si, tal vez el regreso a casa iba a ser cansado y el castigo por haber escapado iba a serlo más pero Aang estaba seguro que no cambiaria esa noche por nada. Tal vez no fue todo color de rosa y arcoíris (en especial donde tuvo que correr de elefantes mandril por su vida) pero así era Toph y así era como esperaba que fuera su "cita" (cosa que ya no negaba… tanto). Después de todo, había sido una aventura muy divertida y regresar cargando un delicado y tibio "bulto" en su espalda no era una mala forma de acabarla. En especial si ese "bulto" era Toph.

* * *

¿Y bien, que les parecio?

P.D: Canada es divertido... y frio.


	25. Loco

* * *

Aang sintió un gran alivio en cuanto dejo caer suavemente su pesada pero no incomoda carga en su cama correspondiente. Era tarde en la noche, estaba cansado y apenas había logrado llegar a la casa de verano de su amigo Zuko con Toph en la espalda. Su rostro se ruborizo al recordar el trayecto. El joven avatar no había podido parar de pensar en Toph durante todo ese rato y las razones, el asumía, eran muy obvias. El rozar de su pecho contra su espalda, la débil pero relajada y constante respiración golpeándolo de lleno en su desprotegido cuello, el tibio abrazo con el que lo envolvía y su olor que el viento le traía de vez en cuando en breves pero agradables momentos hacían que sus errantes pensamientos volvieran de donde quiera que estuvieran y se volvieran a concentrar en la niña en su espalda y como le lograba calentar el alma. Ahora, después de que su hubo separado de Toph, el se encontraba extrañando el sentimiento y el excepcional impulso de envolverla en un abrazo era lo que hacía que su sangre se a precipitara hacia sus mejillas.

"Debo de estar volviéndome loco" dijo en un pequeño e inaudible susurro.

Su mirada se había clavado en la pacifica cara que descansaba enfrente suyo, reposando sobre su costado derecho, envolviendo en un abrazo a una almohada que Aang envidiaba sin ninguna razón aparente y como hechizado, el decidió que se sentaría en la orilla de la cama con el mas sumo cuidado de no perturbar su sueño para poder apreciar la escena hasta que sus ojos se hubieran saciado de la imagen de la durmiente Toph. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que la niña se desparramaba un poco en la cama como era su costumbre, frotando su cara contra la almohada y en consecuencia deshaciendo un poco el resistente peinado que hasta ese momento había aguantado milagrosamente el duro trato de Toph. Todavía con la sonrisa pegada en sus labios, Aang dedico sus cuidadosas manos a deshacer el peinado de la maestra tierra y de quitarle todos los accesorios antes de que se rompiera o se perdieran entre sus sabanas o su pelo. Una vez cumplido el trabajo, sus largos mechones de cabello cayeron envolviendo su rostro, haciendo que Toph frunciera el ceño a causa de la comezón que le causaban en la nariz. Una risa silenciosa escapo de la boca del avatar y con el mismo cuidado que antes había aplicado, removió el pelo que la incomodaba para dejar que su compañera durmiera mejor… y que su visión no se viera interferida. El ahora casi imperceptible color rojizo en sus mejillas volvió a aparecer en ese momento y se sorprendió tanto que dio un brinquito en su lugar. La mano de Toph, por reacción, se había aferrado a la muñeca del inesperado avatar. Una vez que la sorpresa hubo pasado y de que Aang se aseguro de que Toph todavía dormía, el maestro aire intento zafarse de su grillete sin ningún resultado. De pronto un tirón lo devolvió a la realidad. Toph lo invitaba inconscientemente a dormir en la misma cama. Era delicado y sutil pero a la vez era tan persuasivo y fuerte que puso a Aang a considerar el hacerle caso. Tan cansado estaba que la idea no le pareció mala, solo por el pequeño detalle de dormir tan cerca de Toph. El no tenía ningún problema con eso, en el pasado ya habían dormido juntos en espacios reducidos, pero de alguna manera esa situación le parecía diferente, muy diferente. ¿Por qué? El avatar lo desconocía. ¿Por qué ahora parecía distinto, porque sentía un deseo de acompañarla en sueños en vez de sentirse intimidado? Mientras Aang contemplaba la situación otro débil jalón lo devolvió a la realidad. Toph era impaciente, incluso mientras dormía.

"Debo de estar volviéndome loco" volvió a repetirse Aang.

Con el cuidado de no perturbar a su maestra tierra, Aang se quito los zapatos y vacio sus bolsillos y se quito el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. Todavía pensando que había perdido la cordura, Aang se introdujo entre las sabanas, recargado en su espalda, con su muñeca todavía prensada en la mano de Toph y mirando frente a frente con una expresión un tanto nerviosa a la causante de que su cara se pusiera de un rojo brillante. El desconocía la razón por la que su compañera todavía no se hubiera despertando al sentir como el perturbaba la superficie de la cama o por los tirones ocasionales que le dio cuando se quito los accesorios y zapatos y el porqué no lo había soltado aun después de haber cumplido con su capricho. Pero un misterio aun mas grande era el porqué ella no escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Si seguía así, pensaba Aang, corría el peligro de que se le abriera el pecho. El claramente podía oír como retumbaba contra su pecho, como un tambor rítmico y extremadamente ruidoso haciendo eco en sus oídos. Pero la pacifica expresión de Toph permanecía pegada a su cara y su mente todavía vagaba entre sueños a pesar de que la fuente de tanto ruido estaba justo frente a ella. Desviando su mirada hacia el techo para poder distraerse de la niña que tenía justo enfrente, Aang intento tranquilizarse y después de unos 10 minutos muy incómodos finalmente lo logro pero sin embargo no logro callar del todo las retumbadas en su pecho y el persistente sonrojar de sus mejillas. Su mirada fue redirigida hacia Toph, curiosamente él se sentía impulsado a hacerlo.

"Debo de estar volviéndome loco" Aang volvió a repetir su mantra mientras su cara volvía a tornarse de un rojo brillante.

¿Qué clase de cosas habían pasado por la cabeza de nuestro amigo cuando decidió hacerlo? Eso mismo se preguntaba Aang cuando se empezó a inclinar hacia Toph y paro solo a unos centímetros de su boca, contemplando sus rojos y entreabiertos labios, sintiendo su tibio aliento escapando por esa diminuta rendija y golpeando los labios del avatar. Dudo un poco. De nuevo la duda broto en su cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Confundido como estaba, Aang decidió no continuar y en vez de seguir sus instintos se conformo plantarle un tierno beso en la frente causando con esto que una tímida y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Toph y un suave apretón a su muñeca como respuesta. Sin sentir ninguna razón aparente por la que tuviera que alejarse, Aang descanso su cabeza en la misma almohada tan cerca de Toph que sus frentes casi se tocaban, la pregunta volviendo a hacer estragos en su cabeza mientras se hundía en un suave sueño ¿En que estaba pensando? Tal vez, se dijo a sí mismo, fue el cansancio o la situación lo que lo empujaron a cometer tal acto. Tal vez fue lo pacifica que estaba Toph. Tal vez el se había aprovechado de la situación. Tal vez fue el tenerla tan cerca lo llevo a pensar en que estaría bien. Tal vez Aang de verdad estaba loco.

* * *

_Señor, quisiera saber quien fue el loco que inventó el beso_. Una frase que encontre por ahi y me parecio interesante.


	26. Despertar

Un mes despues y otro chapter. Espero los entretenga y los haga reir un poco. Estan advertidos, hay una que otra palabra "no apta para niños"... yo digo que han escuchado peores, pero para estar seguros... ADVERTENCIA: Este chapter tiene material que puede no resultar apto para menores... y planeo hacer mas asi (y mas subidos de tono) si desean que haga una copia mas "decente" entonces diganme.

* * *

Despertar

Aang despertó con un extraño ruido a su lado y un revolver de sabanas, un desconocido sentimiento invadiendo su cuerpo, algo no le parecía del todo bien en esa fatídica mañana de verano. Ese pequeño "monte" entre las sabanas no era característico de la cama. Los rayos del sol le iluminaban el rostro como un último acto de benevolencia, como el último sentimiento cálido que sentiría antes de abandonar este mundo. Los pájaros cantaban un hermoso y nostálgico cantico fúnebre y la naturaleza guardaba calma como signo de respeto. El suponía lo que vendría después, como vendría no lo sabía pero sabía bien el resultado; el muerto en un charco de sangre. Si el avatar había metido bien la pata y decir que estaba hasta el cuello de lodo (o mierda, si me permiten decir) se queda corto, tal vez estar sumergido en acido sulfúrico seria la analogía mas correcta y en este caso, sería mejor estar en ese valde de acido. Tanto miedo tenia Aang que ni siquiera se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se atrevió a tomar una última bocanada de aire como si con el mas mínimo movimiento o ruido perturbara la aparente calma y alertara a un millón de demonios. Si, Aang lo sabía, era su tan inesperado fin. Su mano; ¡Maldita sea la hora en que su mano se poso en aquel prohibido lugar, maldita su suerte, maldito el destino que le jugaba tantas bromas!, su mano (¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA, AAARRGGGGGH!!!!!) fue a parar al peor lugar de todo el universo. Su suavidad y calidez solamente comparados con la muerte y destrucción que ocasionaba el solo tocarlos. Un sentimiento de resignación fue tomando lugar poco a poco: Al menos moriría feliz… qué demonios. Iba a morir de una manera indescriptiblemente horrible, con una expresión de terror y dolor pasmada en su rostro, su cuerpo roto, en medio del forcejeo y la lucha. Tendría suerte si quedara algo de su cuerpo que enterrar y rendir tributo. Todavía con la esperanza de un pobre e inocente tonto, cerro un poco sus dedos para formar un puño, para disimular que el objeto así desaparecería de su palma. Con terror comprobó que sus suposiciones no estaban incorrectas, el sabia (como ustedes ya deben de haber supuesto) que era exactamente la que su mano estaba tocando. El busto de Toph (fue la manera mas "bonita" de decirlo que pensé)

Poco a poco abrió los parpados para al menos encontrar su fin de frente y consiente. En ese momento un pequeño rayo de esperanza se filtro entre tan sombría situación: Toph todavía dormía. Con cuidado y lentamente Aang inicio la tarea de remover su mano del lugar. Aang maldijo doblemente a su temblorosa mano.

Entonces sucedió: El horror encarnado.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Toph abrió los ojos, parpadeo un momento como absorbiendo las sensaciones que su cuerpo le mandaba a su cerebro, tomo la mano de Aang con la suya como para asegurarse que lo que percibía estuviera en lo correcto. Un dolor increíble se apodero de la mano del invasor, tanto que pensó que la fuerza con la que la apretaban había causado que más de un hueso se rompiera.

"¿Aang, sabes lo que es un eunuco?" Cada palabra era pronunciada con una rabia asesina y cierto toque propio de una amenaza de muerte

El muchacho solamente negó con una cabeza temblorosa. No es como si los temblores masivos que ocasionaba en la cama fueran necesarios para decirle a Toph lo que pensaba. Pobre e iluso Aang, todavía tenia la moribunda esperanza de que no fuera algo tan malo.

"Pronto lo sabrás" Y una sonrisa que hubiera hecho orgulloso al mismísimo demonio se dibujo en el rostro de la maestra tierra mientras Aang se sumía en terror y dejaba salir un gritito de su garganta.

Después vino el caos. Aang cayó estrepitosamente de la cama entre un remolino de sabanas y golpeo el suelo secamente. Se encontraba tendido en el suelo, Toph parada sobre la cama y una roca tremendamente afilada en manos (coincidentemente faltaba un pedazo de la pared… por la que momo se asomaba y appa también) En medio de la desesperación una oportunidad surgió. Toph dudo por un segundo, lo suficiente para Aang que juro ver sonrojarse a su atacante antes de que el emprendiera su graciosa huida. Desordenadamente se libro de las sabanas en las que todavía se encontraba enredado y corrió con su velocidad super humana, corrió como si no hubiera un mañana. Velozmente y sin rumbo Aang corrió a la salida mas cercana, no importaba a donde, no importaba nada más que su pellejo y obtener la tan preciada libertad. Tal vez y otro día buscaría el significado de eunuco pero por lo pronto no quería que Toph le explicara.

Xxxx

"Y bien, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunto un aburrido y mojado Zuko

"¿Uhm?" le respondió su compañero de iceberg a la deriva

"¿Qué le hiciste a Toph para que estemos en la mitad del océano, sentados en un iceberg a la deriva y tu mas nervioso que un pavo en la casa de Sokka en vísperas de navidad?"

"Bueno…"

Flashback

Zuko se levanto tarde ese día, después de meses de trabajo interminable el se merecía un buen tiempo de recreación. Poco sabía que esa no era precisamente la recreación que tenía en mente. Unos gritos lejanos lo advirtieron del peligro pero hiso caso omiso a las advertencias, de seguro solamente eran Toph y Aang haciendo de las suyas de nuevo. No pudo estar más en lo correcto. Unos pasos lejanos y rápidos, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, después; el golpe inminente. Salió disparado a través de la pared de lo que le pareció ser su cocina junto con el proyectil que lo golpeo. Pero el joven señor del fuego no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse pues ya había alguien más enfadado frente a ellos, mucho mas enfadada y peligrosa. La visión de la ira de Toph fue suficiente para que Zuko no lo dudara dos veces y corriera junto con su agresor, que después identifico como el avatar, a un lugar seguro. Como mantuvo el paso del maestro aire sigue siendo un misterio hasta el momento, pero algunos dicen que el miedo es el mejor combustible (yo digo que usar fuego control para proveer a tus pies de cohetes a propulsión es el secreto de la velocidad de Zuko) Ambos fugitivos encontraron un temporal asilo en el mar, el único lugar donde Toph, por mas enojada que este, nunca se metería.

Fin Flashback

"Y después choque contigo y el resto es historia" explico un sonrojado avatar

"Asi que no eres gay"

"No claro que… ¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Bueno, despues de que Katara te rechazo no demostrabas interés por alguna otra mujer y te portabas muy cariñoso conmigo y Sokka, asi que pensamos que…"

"¡Pues se equivocaron!"

"Esta bien, esta bien" el príncipe lo tranquilizo, después hubo una pequeña pausa "Hoy mismo le mandare un halcón con las buenas nuevas a Sokka… junto con la invitación a tu funeral"

"¿¡QUE!?" Zuko rio un poco, Aang solamente se cruzo de brazos y saco humo por la cabeza. Otra pausa.

"¿Oye Aang?"

"Que quieres" contesto secamente

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Sobre que"

"Sobre las abejitas y florecitas"

* * *

JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,Ja.....ja, je. No puedo imaginarme a Zuko dandole esa platica a Aang.

P.D: Si, dije mierda (o.O lo dije de nuevo... ya que)

P.D2: Si, Aang puso su mano en el lugar equivocado "Shit (Ups, ahora lo dije en ingles) happens"

P.D3: Ya regrese de Canada... y ya lo extraño, sniff.


	27. Vistazo

* * *

Vistazo

Katara se despertó mas temprano de lo común debido al ruido. Supuso que era algo normal entre sus inusuales amigos así que solamente se dio vueltas en la cama intentando cerrar los ojos. Un temblor en la casa la advirtió que esta situación "normal" ponía en peligro la integridad de su casa de verano y a Katara no le gusta eso, ni siquiera un poco. Asi que maldiciendo entre dientes se levanto a ver que sucedía. No hace falta decir la furia asesina que contenía al ver el hoyo en su cocina y las sombras lejanas de Zuko y Aang correr con Toph detrás. Se las pagarían, cuando regresaran por supuesto. Era demasiado temprano para corretearlos así que espero, después de todo tenían que regresar. Pasaron quince largos minutos antes de que una sombra lejana se distinguiera, como una fiera que regresa frustrada después de una cacería que no tuvo éxito. Toph había llegado pero no había ni rastro de los otros dos. Seguramente estaban escondidos como buenos cobardes. Quien lo diría, el señor del Fuego y el avatar corrían asustados de una pequeña niña… que resultaba ser un poderoso maestro tierra.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Katara con cierto cuidado de no redirigir la furia de su amiga pero no menos enojada. Ella pudo notar que Toph no vestía pijamas, ni siquiera su traje normal y esto le pareció mas raro y claro que además de estar enojada estaba curiosa por el por qué.

"No quiero hablar de eso" Respondió una enfurecida maestra tierra que entro por el hoyo y a su habitación para cambiarse.

Asi pasaron los minutos mientras Katara esperaba a los otros dos viendo por su nueva ventana. Claro que ninguno se apareció por ahí, no, todavía no. Y en un momento de locura pensó que no le haría mal una nueva ventana. Pronto Toph volvió a la cocina para su usual desayuno inusualmente callado. Un pan tostado y un poco de leche. Nada mas, nada menos pues no había quien cocinara y Katara no estaba de humor asi que se limito a calentar un poco de agua para su rutinario te de la mañana con agua control.

"¿Qué paso?" Volvió a soltar la pregunta la ya más tranquila maestra agua.

"….." Pero solamente se escuchaba el sonido del pan siendo masticado. Claro que Katara sabía que Toph escondía algo y no lo quería decir y claro que sabía que si intentaba sonsacárselo de la mala manera ella acabaría corriendo tras de su futuro esposo y el avatar en busca de refugio.

"Sabes Toph…" empezó a decir en un tono mas dulce. "Solo me preocupo por su bien estar"

"Si, por supuesto, asi tu los puedes matar después" Si, Toph había caído en la red de Katara, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

"Claro" respondió la chica morena con una dulce sonrisa que escondía toda su malicia. Toph sonrió por la pequeña broma. "Además no es común ver correr a dos poderosos maestros de los elementos como dos niños asustadizos"

"Hmp"

"Asi que Toph…" Katara se paro y puso en dos tazas el agua caliente, dándole una a Toph y sentándose con una propia "¿Por qué no me dices que paso?"

"…. Esta bien" Toph tomo su te resignada. No podía esconderlo por mucho de Katara así que para que posponer la incómoda situación. "Bueno, supongo que empezó desde ayer. Sin querer me quede dormida en la feria…

"Asi que ahí es donde estaban" La interrumpió Katara

"Si, pero el caso es que me quede dormida en una banca…" siguió un poco molesta su historia "… y creo que pies ligeros me trajo hasta la casa y me metió a la cama…"

"¿O sea que te cargo?"

"Si" respondió un poco apenada

Katara interrumpió de nuevo "Awww, que tierno" Y esa era precisamente la reacción que Toph esperaba.

"Katara"

"¿Si Toph?"

"¿Podrias dejar de interrumpir?"

"Ah, perdón"

"Bueno, como decía, me quede dormida y esta mañana despierto porque sentí algo raro"

"¿Raro?"

"Si…"

"¿Cómo que raro?"

"En mi cama"

"¿En tu cama?"

"Si, otra presencia que hundía el colchón"

"¿Aang?"

"Exactamente"

"¿Qué estaba haciendo durmiendo junto a ti?" En ese momento Katara pudo ver el clara sonrojar en la inmutable cara de su amiga.

"N-No lo se"

"¿Y que tiene que ver Zuko con esto?"

"No lo se, el tonto de pies ligeros choco con el, rompieron tu pared y en cuanto se levantaron los dos se echaron a correr"

"¿Y solo por que Aang despertó junto a ti decidiste atacarlo?"

"Si, bueno, no"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Nada"

"Toph, me estas escondiendo algo"

"Es que, tu no entiendes, no es nada serio… bueno tal vez pero no se que…" Si, Toph se había revuelto con sus propias palabras y lengua. Después de todo, esa situación no era muy normal y ella tampoco era muy normal que digamos.

"¡Toph!"

"¡Esta bien, no grites!"

"¡Es que me confundes!"

"¡Yo misma me confundo!"

"Esta bien, basta de gritar. Dime tranquilamente, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Tenia su mano en…" Hubo una pausa indefinida y parecia que Toph nunca terminaría esa oración asi que Katara la presiono un poco mas.

"¿En donde?"

"Pues, este, ya sabes…" Ahora Toph se sentía sonrojar. ¿Por qué demonios Katara pedía tanta información?

"No, no se" A Katara le pareció muy extraña la pena que Toph demostraba y lo vago de sus palabras. Lo que impulsaba su curiosidad

"Pues en mi… en mi…"

"¿¡En donde!?"

"¡En mi pecho!"

"Ah" contesto sorprendida Katara, que no había esperado para nada esa respuesta

"Si, esa fue mi primera reacción. Después descubrí que era una mano. La mano de pies ligeros"

"¿De Aang?" Cada pedazo de información sorprendía mas a Katara

"Si: del avatar, del ultimo maestro aire, de pies ligeros, de Aang…"

"Ok, Ok, ya entendí ¿Y que paso despues?" No todos los días Katara tenia acceso a un chise tan jugoso.

"Pues le dije que lo iba a hacer un eunuco y el salió corriendo, choco con chispitas y despues los dos salieron corriendo." Esa parte Katara la podia deducir asi que no pidió mas detalles.

"No debiste de hacer eso Toph." Ahora seguía la retroalimentación, claro que Katara no se iba a quedar sin opinar sobre el tema.

"¿Uh?"

"Tu sabes que Aang nunca haría eso a propósito" El avatar era mas inocente que una oveja-koala joven, era impensable que el fuera capaz de actos tan… pervertidos.

"Bueno pues yo…" Si, la lógica de Katara era imposible de refutar.

"De seguro fue un accidente"

"¡Ya los se, no necesito que me lo repitas!"

"¿Entonces porque intentaste dejarlo esteril?"

"Supongo que fue una reacción natural"

"¿Y por qué lo perseguiste por toda la isla?"

"¿Reaccion natural?"

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Katara absorbía el conocimiento obtenido y Toph jugaba con la taza de te que Katara le sirvió y ahora estaba frio.

"Que bueno" solto de improvisto Katara

"¿¡QUE!?"

"Ah no, no me refiero a tu accidente, me refiero a Aang" explico la maestra agua para evitar la furia de su amiga

"¿Uh?"

"Veras, es que era de nuestra preocupación; mia, de Zuko y Sokka, el que Aang no mostrara atracción por el sexo opuesto

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es que ya temiamos lo peor"

"¿Lo peor?"

"Pues que Aang fuera gay"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Si, y ella era la única que no estaba informada de ese acuerdo… y eso no le gustaba.

"Debes de aceptarlo, a veces daba la impresión."

"Bueno, a veces… ¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? Katara"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Por que yo soy la única que dejaron fuera de este acuerdo?"

"No lo se, supongo que solamente paso. No fue nuestra intención"

"Ah, bueno, comoquiera nunca pensé que Aang fuera gay. Mucho menos despues de lo de esta mañana"

"Eso es a lo que me refiero Toph y eso es de un modo, un alivio"

"A demás no creo que un hombre gay pudiera…" inmediatamente Toph se tapo la boca. Se había dejado llevar y había dicho de mas cerca de los oídos curiosos de Katara

"¿Pudiera que Toph?"

"Nada Katara"

"No me estas diciendo algo verdad"

"No se de que hablas"

"Vamos escúpelo mujer"

"No tengo nada que decir"

"No te hagas del rogar, dilo"

"Nunca hablare"

"¿Asi es que si tienes algo que decir?"

"¿Quién, yo? No, claro que no"

"Toph…"

"¿Qué?"

"Habla"

"No"

"Habla"

"¡NO!"

"Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y no le diré a nadie" la carta de la mejor amiga, Toph odiaba eso porque no podia decirle que no a su mejor amiga… que resultaba ser una chismosa de primera, a demás prometía silencio y ella sabía que Katara siempre cumplía sus promesas.

"Bueno…" ¿Qué les dije de la red de Katara la araña?

"No lo hagas de suspenso"

"Bueno, antes de que Aang huyera pude ver algo" Si, iba a ser mas vergonzoso de lo que Toph pudiera imaginar.

"¿Algo?"

"Algo que comprueba tu teoría" La taza de té parecia una pelota botando de mano en mano de Toph.

"¿Uh?"

"Si, tu sabes" Toph apunto con su cabeza a su entrepierna y prefirió dejar su mirada clavada en el suelo antes de tener que mostrar su seguramente roja cara al publico.

"¿Uh?"

"Si, algo ahí abajo." Para esto Toph estaba tan roja que parecía que en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría de tanta sangre concentrada en su cráneo.

"¿Tu viste su…?"

Toph se puso aun mas roja y asintió con la cabeza controlando sus impulsos de darse de topes con la mesa, salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y gritando como banshee que anuncia la perdición del mundo.

"¿De verdad?"

Otra vez Toph asintió con la mirada en el suelo y controlando que sus pies no corrieran por su cuenta y que sus manos la abofetearan. Ella era la mejor maestra tierra en todo el mundo y debia de ser capaz de lidiar con eso

"¿Pero, como?

"Bueno… cuando lo tire de la cama su cuerpo produjo muchas vibraciones y pude… pude verlo borrosamente"

"Uh" respondió Katara

"Uh" replico Toph.

Ahora venia el lento juego de esperar a ver quien hablaba primero… y Katara y su curiosidad cedieron primero.

"¿Entonces tu siempre puedes…?"

"¿Puedo que?" respondió Toph un poco mas compuesta

"…. ¿Vérselo?"

Si, Katara había soltado la pregunta y vaya, que mala pregunta decidió soltar. Hubo un momento de un silencio inmutable en el cual las dos se vieron como dos estatuas; sin mover siquiera un musculo en lo que el mensaje entraba y era absorbido por el cerebro de la chica ciega. Entonces empezó, primero lentamente como el presagio de algo malo, la ceja de Toph temblaba de una manera muy extraña después sus puños se apretaron demasiado y Katara se empezó a poner nerviosa. Toph hiso una mueca y no precisamente una buena, para este entonces Katara estaba lista para correr, finalmente sucedió: Toph exploto en un remolido de rabia incontrolable y para eso Katara estaba siguiendo el rastro de los otros dos fugitivos.

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿COMO ME PREGUNTAS ESO??????!!!!!!"

* * *

Si, si, si, tarde demasiado (como un mes para ser exacto) pero prometi continuar con la historia asi que ahi lo tienen. Siento el retraso pero soy una persona olvidadisa y facil de distraer.


	28. La playa

Si, ya se que a veces tardo mucho en subir los capitulos pero la verdad es que de verdad me esfuerzo para hacerlos y no quiero escribir nada si de verdad no tengo ganas (por que acabo escribiendo como 3 000 palabras que despues decido no sirven y se van a la basura y despues me frustro un poquito) pero mientras no escribo estructuro los capitulos y como van a ser. Asi que por favor tengan un poco de paciencia o si quieren no, utedes son los lectores y tienen el derecho de desesperarce, yo soy el escritor y tengo la obligacion de crear algo que considere digno.

* * *

La Playa

Me traicionaron, dos de mis mejores amigos me traicionaron. Había confiado en ellos con mi vida y me pagaban con un cuchillo en la espalda. El agua me había tomado por sorpresa y el sabor salado del mar entro en mi boca y mientras me empapaba un fugaz pensamiento pasaba por mi mente. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Ahora me encontraba en la orilla, jalado por las corrientes creadas por mi "amiga" y en ese momento no sabía si era un alivio que el tobogán de agua en el que viajaba se hubiera acabado o si prefería que el mar me arrastrase a sus profundidades. Sin ganas de luchar me tiro en la arena, observando el tranquilo cielo azul que ocultaba el miedo que sentía y dejando que las olas acariciaran mis pies. Sabía que si bajaba la vista vería el pedazo de hielo en el que escapaban lejos Zuko y Katara, quienes decidieron usarme para calmar la furia de la bestia… subconscientemente pienso que les parecía divertido mi dolor. Unos pasos lentos se acercan haciendo que tiemble un poco la tierra en la que descanso y de pronto una sombra se extendió sobre mi rostro, tapando el sol y revelando el hermoso y terrorífico rostro de Toph…

Pero el final llego de una manera diferente; con su peso desplomándose a un lado de mi y sentándose, esperando algo, una palabra o alguna reacción.

"¿Uh?" Y vaya, que reacción tan explosiva fue la mia.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Te perdono la vida y solo dices uh?"De verdad no parece enojada

"Eso encierra mi asombro, sorpresa, agradecimiento y alivio" y vaya que me relajo su decisión. Ya me imaginaba como un nuevo tapete en la casa de Toph… "Lo siento" Expreso despues de un momento. No se porque, pero por alguna razón pienso que es necesario que me disculpe, ya saben por nuestro pequeño accidente.

"Disculpa aceptada pies ligeros"

"Gracias por no matarme"

La calma me envuelve, este lugar es demasiado tranquilo. Quizá es porque es la playa privada de Zuko o porque ahora casi nadie tiene tiempo de vacacionar, pero en este momento solamente el sonido de las olas resuena en la playa.

"¿Y ahora que?" Dice Toph

"No lo se" Le respondo simplemente. No es como si tuviera planes, de hecho ya me hacía en camilla y directo a un hospital en estos momentos.

La tierra vuelve a retumbar un poco. Por alguna razón Toph se acuesta a un lado mío.

"Ayer fue un día muy raro… pero divertido" Continuo ella, como queriendo romper el silencio que nos rodea.

"De nada" supongo que esa es su manera de decirme gracias por acompañarla.

"¿Y que le paso a Appa Jr?" ¿Recuerdan el muñeco de felpa?

"Lo tiene Appa"

"Oye"

"¿Hmmmm?"

"¿Lo de ayer…?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Fue una cita?" Lo dice sin ninguna pena, como si no tuviera nada de raro. Tal vez no le molesta pensar que asi fue.

"No lo se" Si, me lo tome muy calmado. Tal vez por todas las suposiciones que han hecho últimamente o quizá es esa vocecita de nuevo que me dice que tal vez si fue una cita. Lo más increíble es lo que me obliga a preguntar después "¿Quieres que lo sea?"

"…No lo se" Suena un poco insegura. Dudo por un segundo.

Ese tal vez me reconforta... No se si es por el posible si pero algo me hace sonreír un poco y por lo que puedo ver de reojo, a ella también ¿Quién diría que mis aventuras me llevaría a esto?

"Sabes, nunca te lo pude decir bien"

"¿Qué cosa pies ligeros?"

"Te veías muy bonita en ese kimono" ¿Por qué demonios dije eso? No lo sé; una frase que he estado usando mucho últimamente, pero por su sonrojo puedo decir que fue muy agradecida.

"¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?" logro decir Toph después de un rato. Una pregunta que hiso sin pedir respuesta, echada al aire sin ninguna responsabilidad más de la de hacer públicos sus pensamientos. El silencio. El silencio de la playa vuelve a caer sobre nosotros.

El cielo azul, las nubes, las gaviotas, la arena debajo de nuestros cuerpos. El cómodo silencio entre nosotros. El mar esta muy tranquilo.

"¿Toph?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Quieres nadar?"

"¿Nadar?" Noto cierta preocupación en su voz. No le gusta el mar, nunca la he visto nadar tranquilamente y eso es una lástima. Nadar es tan divertido.

"Nadar, conmigo"

"No gracias, yo paso" No se por que pero eso me decepciona un poco. Tal vez sea su falta de confianza la que me decepciona… o la falta de su compañía.

"Esta bien"

Me paro y me sacudo un poco la arena mojada de mi ropa. Me quito mi camisa y la dejo en un lugar seco. Ella se ha quitado sus usuales pantalones y camisa y ha decidido mojarse solamente los pies sentada en una roca medio sumergida como suele hacer. No me voy a rendir fácilmente y eso hace que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro; si no se quiere meter al agua yo la voy a obligar. Sin avisarle deslizo un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, el otro lo uso para sostener su espalda y doy un salto hacia el mar, uno un poco alto pero no demasiado; no quiero que se asuste… mucho.

"¡Aguanta la respiración!" logro decir entre su fuerte abrazo y el tiempo entre el salto y el impacto con el agua. Pronto el agua me empapa.

Sin esfuerzo nos saco a flote y rio por lo bajo. Ella parece un gato asustado del agua aferrándose a mi y el sentirse necesitado siempre es reconfortante. También el hecho de que tenga la oportunidad de tocar su suave piel. Finalmente ese extraño impulso que comenzó ayer parece haberse calmado un poco.

"¡¡Tonto!!" Logra decir después de superar su impresión. Lo bueno es que sus manos están ocupadas aferrándose a mi cuello como un salvavidas.

"Je, je" Su cabello se ha soltado y parece un poco enojada, no mucho y no parece tener miedo, al menos no de ahogarse, más bien tiene miedo de soltarme. Eso es bueno… supongo. "¿Ahora si quieres nadar?"

"Ya que" me responde mientras entierra su cara entre mi cuello y hombro… su respiración chocando con mi piel me manda escalofríos. Con suavidad suelto sus piernas pero mantengo mi agarre en su espada. No hace falta decir que ella mantuvo su agarre en mi cuello.

"¿Ves? No es tan malo, verdad" Le dijo mientras nos dejo mecer por las suaves olas.

"No" Su respuesta fue seca pero abrazo se relajo un poco, está tomando confianza. "Pero prefiero la tierra"

Poco a poco la suelto, ella no se resiste hasta que solamente sostengo su mano. Claro que ella sabe flotar, incluso nadar, Katara le enseño por si acaso llegaba a necesitarlo. Lo que de verdad le daba miedo era el perderse en medio del mar. Sola y completamente ciega. Toph responde a esto apretando mi mano con la suya; es como decir no me sueltes, pero sin palabras. Su cara apoya mi idea.

"No te voy a soltar" le aseguro y ella asiente tímidamente.

No se que esta pasando exactamente o el por que me siento feliz y sonriendo como un idiota. Tal vez esto sea una cita, tal vez no. Lo que se es que ella no duda de mí, eso es seguro, así que no hace falta mucho para que su expresión de miedo se torne en una más alegre. Creo que ya ha pasado más de un año desde que se metió a nadar con Katara… y esa fue la última vez que vi a Toph completamente despegada de la tierra. Ahora yo la jalo un poco, incitándola a patalear un poco para ayudarme a movernos a los dos. Una sonrisa se refleja en su rostro mientras se desliza tras de mí. Esta es la única vez que veo a Toph felizmente despegada de la tierra. Quién diría que a Toph le gustaba tanto nadar.

* * *

_Toph POV:_

Una cita. Esa frase sigue rondando mi cabeza. Esto se parce a una cita, una de esas tontas historias con las que Katara fantaseaba o incluso alguna que otra de las aventuras que tenia en secreto con Zuko. Una cita… de repente la palabra no me parece tan mala. Solo por pensar eso deberia ahogarme.

"Aang"

"¿Qué pasa Toph?"

"¿Podemos volver a tierra firme?"

"¿Uh?" parece decepcionado

"Estoy cansada de estar chapoteando"

"Ah"

Por fin tierra firme. ¿Quién diría que disfrutaría tanto nadar? Bueno, sigo prefiriendo la tierra. Después de todo es mi elemento... pero el agua no es tan mala.

"¿Regresamos a la casa?" Pregunta Aang mientras me exprimo el cabello.

"Nah, ahorita no tengo ganas de encontrarme con Katara" Sigo sin poder creer lo que ella insinuó. Claro que yo nunca me fijo en esas cosas… bueno a veces. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Qué bueno que pies ligeros no esta volteando a verme porque sino pensaría que el sol me quemo.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" dice mientras vamos por nuestras cosas que se encuentras fuera de la línea de arena.

"No lo se… ¿Secarnos?" Por el momento parece la mejor idea asi que recojo mis cosas y guio a pies ligeros a un pequeño árbol que no estaba lejos.

"Aaahhhh" exclamo mientras me acuesto en el verde pasto bajo la sombra parcial del árbol, pronto pies ligeros sigue mi ejemplo.

La playa está muy callada ¿Dónde están todos los demás? Lo único que logro percibir es la respiración de Aang a mi lado y como las hojas son movidas por el viento.

"¿Y bueno?" Empiezo una conversación

"¿Uh?"

"¿Tienes algo bueno que decir para matar el tiempo?"

"Nop, no lo creo" Perfecto, ahí muere mi conversación "¿Y tu?" o tal vez no

"Bueno… tal vez sea un poco incomodo" Y vaya que lo va a ser para pies ligeros

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Por qué desperté contigo en mi cama?" Ahí esta, ya lo escupí, la pregunta que ha rondado mi cabeza desde que la razón volvió a mi cerebro en esta mañana. No todos los días despierto con alguien tan cerca de mi en especial con Aang… en especial así. Yo siempre dormía en mi tienda de piedra y el usaba de cama felpuda a Appa o dormíamos en camas separadas... de hecho no es muy normal dormir en camas juntas con un amigo del sexo opuesto.

"No lo se…."

"¿Seguro?" Qué clase de respuesta es esa.

"….."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Nada!"

Si claro que si, pero por alguna razón pensé air algo como: Porque tú me hechizaste. Tal vez fue parte de mi imaginación aunque no creo que mis infalibles oídos me estén empezando a traicionar. Nunca lo han hecho. Después le sacare la información, pero por ahora disfrutare de la tranquilidad de la isla.

"Te envidio" No se porque digo eso. Tal vez fue el fugaz sentimiento de querer saber cómo se veía el cielo azul. Tal vez fue solamente el aburrimiento y producto de mi descuido.

"¿Uh?" Y tal vez no fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho

"No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero te envidio"

"¿Por qué?" Siempre tan cordial, lo puedo sentir, el quiere saber en que puede ayudarme. Puede ser que esa sea la naturaleza de todos los avatares… o quizá solamente es Aang.

"! No es justo. Tu puedes siempre puedes ver todo lo que te rodea, sin importar que no esté pegado a la tierra y a demás puedes hacer tierra control ¡" Aun asi decido expresarme. Yo empecé la conversación y yo debo terminarla… aunque no sepa como.

"Bueno Toph…." Suena un poco herido pero no fue mi intención. ¿Cómo puedo decirle eso sin que suene agresivo? Creo que me hace falta un poco de práctica en eso de mostrar mis emociones.

"No lo tomes mal pies ligeros, no es que este deprimida o te eche la culpa… es solo que siempre me he preguntado como seria ver. Ya sabes con colores y todo eso."

"No es muy especial" Sonrió un poco, claro que está mintiendo.

"No intentes mentirme Aang. Eres muy malo en eso."

"Al menos lo intente ¿No?"

"Je, oye, siempre me he preguntado algo"

"¿Uh?"

Bueno,ahí va. Poco a poco mis manos avanzan a su desprevenida cabeza, no con intención de darle un coscorrón o algo parecido. Si, siempre había tenido curiosidad de sentir la cabeza rapada de Aang. Je, se siente nervioso, no creo que se halla esperado esto pero se siente tan lisa… que flojera, el tiene que raparse a diario. Si, estaba acariciando la cabeza del ser humano mas poderoso del planeta y dicho ser humano no podía hacer más que balbucear y sentirse sorprendido. Es bueno saber que yo puedo hacer eso. Cuando por fin pies ligeros pudo articular palabra ya era muy tarde, mis manos se alejaban de el.

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" Si, predecible.

"Ummm, se siente como una bola de billar"

"¡¿Qué?!"

* * *

"¿Creees que Aang este bien?" pregunto Katara mientras flotaban en un bote de hielo (que había crecido a proporciones de crucero… hasta tenían mesa y dos sillas)

"El se las arreglara… espero" Zuko no estaba muy feliz de estar a la deriva en pijamas y mucho menos de estarse congelando el culo. "¿Por qué seguimos aquí?"

"Digamos que atraje la ira de Toph"

"¿La ira… de Toph?"

"Bueno… insinué una cosilla u otra"

"Si fuera una cosilla no estaríamos a la deriva"

"Bueno… tal vez le dije que observaba frecuentemente el paquete de Aang"

"¿Observar… frecuentemente… paquete?"

"Si"

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al palacio en este trozo de hielo?"

"¡Vamos Zuko, no es para tanto!"

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas. Desde hace tiempo que creo que Toph tiene algo por Aang"

"¿Algo?"

"Si ya sabes, como que con el ella se porta un poco mas cariñosa… para los estándares de Toph"

"Si, lo he notado"

"Bueno, si hubiera sido Sokka el del accidente" hubo una pausa para que los dos rieran un poco. Vaya que accidente tuvieron. "Ya serías hija única en estos momentos"

"Lo mas probable es que ya sea hija única en estos momentos"

"Tal vez están enamorados" Soltó Zuko de repente y sin avisar.

"¿Tu también lo piensas?" El brillo se reflejaba en los ojos de Katara, si, un plan se desarrollaba en su maquiavélica mente

"Bueno, desde esta mañana"

De repente ambos voltearon a verse y dijeron al unisono:

"Creo que es hora de tener esa platica con ellos"

Si, esa no iba a ser una tarea fácil y mucho menos divertida. La madre sustituta y el único miembro varón maduro del equipo avatar tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo: Educacion sexual impartida por Zuko y Katara. **


	29. Educacion

Si ustedes esperaban algo raro y gracioso... creo que cumplire con sus expectativas

* * *

Educacion

No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que Zuko dice. Primero llegamos para enfrentarnos con una supuesta enojada Katara y un no muy feliz Zuko pero en vez de eso nos reciben dos extraños muy serios que tomaron la forma de mis amigos. Katara simplemente tomo a Toph por un brazo y la alejo a la fuerza y se la llevo a quien sabe donde y Zuko se encargo de llevarme a mi a su estudio. Fue entonces cuando dijo algo como: "Tenemos que discutir una cosa muy importante" y juro que se veía mas nervioso que la ves que decidió unírsenos. Después me sentó en su sillón preferido y menciono de nuevo eso de las abejitas y florecitas ¿A que se refiere? Eso no lo se… y hasta el momento sigo sin saberlo. Se supone que es una relación de algun tipo pero no lograba entender que quiere decir. Era algo que cuando llegaba el momento la abeja quería polimisabeque a las florecitas y era normal que tuviera impulsos, también dijo algo de recoger polen y que su aguijon empezaba a reaccionar a la primavera de la adolescensia. Todo eso yo lo deduje entre sus balbuceos y palabras que no terminaba. Hasta ahora lo único que sé es que está hablando de apicultura.

"¿Me entendiste?" No hiso falta respuesta, mi expresión lo decía todo. "Creo que no"

Entonces se puso mas impaciente y se puso a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué diría mi tio?" Ok Zuko se esta poniendo raro "Principe Zuko, para poder impartir conocimiento primero debes buscar tu conocimiento interior, aquellas experiencias del pasado y el camino que has seguido hasta llegar aquí para después poner en orden tus pensamientos y poder transmitir la emoción y la sabiduría que quieres impartir. Creo que imitar a mi tio no es buena idea, solo acabo confundiéndome mas."

Es oficial, Zuko me está dando miedo. No puedo esperar a ver la oportunidad para salir de aquí. Es entonces cuando el parece tener una brillante idea, me dice que no me mueva y se va corriendo a un librero que tiene cerca para buscar algo. Pronto saca lo que parece mas que un libro, una historieta. Con la misma emoción me la entrega.

"Esto deberá resolver tus dudas sobre… eso" dice con una sonrisa, al parecer está feliz de librarse de su clase de apicultura.

"¿Eso?" Le pregunto yo, si no me dice que es eso como voy a saber de lo que está hablando.

"Tu solo léelo, este libro resolvió todas mis dudas…" de pronto su sonrisa desaparece " … aunque a los 6 años no tenía muchas dudas. Mi tío debió de haber esperado o haber comprado un mejor regalo de cumpleaños"

Si, Zuko es una persona que sufrió una infancia traumatizante y a veces lo compadezco asi que le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dedico una amistosa sonrisa.

"Ah, bueno, ¿Quién diría que serviría de algo?" cabizbajo se dirige a la salida "Avísame cuando termines, estaré afuera esperando"

Lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar entender lo que quiso decir con las abejitas asi que lo leere.

* * *

El horror, por todos los espíritus, este es el horror encarnado. ¡¡Maldito sea el día en que decidí abrir este demoniaco libro!! De haber sabido las obscenidades que se escondían detrás de tan inocente portada de educación sexual para príncipes y princesas. ¿Qué macabro ser decidió jugarme tan maniática broma o es acaso el destino que se rie de mi? En mis manos tiembla el mismísimo objeto de mi trauma, yo, el avatar, quien ha visto incontables batallas y el dolor del mundo a primera vista nunca pude haber supuesto tan terrible visión. ¡¡Maldito el autor de tan innombrable terror!! La tarde cae por la ventana y las sombras empiezan a envolverme, haciendo que olvide que alguna vez hubo luz en esta tierra ¡Que se me caigan los ojos y se olvide esta hora perdida!

"¿Aang ya terminaste? Creo que es demasiado tiempo para leer esa cosa… ¿Aang?"

"Zuko…"

"¿Aang, estas bien?"

"Zuko, ¿Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" Digo mientras volteo a ver a quien llamaba mi amigo entrar por la puerta.

"¿De que hablas?"

"¡¡¡DE ESTO!!!" Si, ahora le enseño el libro del mal, abierto de par en par para que las imágenes que mancillaron mi infancia entren por sus ojos. Siente mi dolor oh gran señor del fuego.

"¿Qué es…? ¡¡¡OH MI DIOS, NO, ARRGGGGGGHH!!"

"¡Dímelo Zuko, cómo pudiste!"

"¡Cierralo Aang, ciérralo por favor!"

"¡¡DIME!!"

"No mas… por favor, no mas… piedad, ten piedad"

Como buen ser que soy le perdono y cierro el libro maldito. Las sombras caen completamente mientras Zuko sigue retorciéndose un poco en el suelo… quizás exagere demasiado. Poco a poco el sol se esconde en el horizonte mientras espero que mi compañero se reponga.

"¿Por qué se divierte el destino en nuestro sufrir?" Dice un poco mas compuesto… y yo asiento un poco. Esas imágenes nunca dejaran mi mente. "Lo siento Aang, debí de haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad para explicarte esto yo mismo y tal vez ninguno de los dos se encontraría en esta situación" dice mientras se para y se sienta en otro sillón frente a mi encendiendo una vela en la mesa de centro para evitar que la temible noche nos dejara solos en la oscuridad, solos con nuestras pesadillas.

"¿Por qué Zuko, porque?"

"No lo se Aang" Pronto me quito el libro de las manos y lo incinero. Hiso bien en quemarlo y borrarlo de la faz de la tierra. "Había escuchado que mi padre las tenia cuando joven… nunca imagine que eran tan horribles y que siguieran escondidas por ahí. De verdad nunca sospeche de que las hubiera escondido entre esos libros"

"¿Todos son asi?"

"No Aang, mi padre era un ser retorcido y enfermizo. Era maligno"

"Verdaderamente maligno"

"Si, era normal que sus pertenencias fueran igual de retorcidas. Por ejemplo: Azula"

"Que bien que tu madre te educo"

"Si, gracias a los espíritus. Todo lo que el tocaba el lo degeneraba… menos a mi madre"

"¿Incluso… eso?"

"Si Aang, incluso s-su…" por un momento perdió el aliento y pareció palidecer "S-su…"

"Se fuerte Zuko, tu puedes superarlo" pero ese comentario lo dije solamente para ocultar mi propia incapacidad ¿Qué clase de ser era el señor del fuego Ozai para pervertir hasta esos extremos algo ya pervertido?

"… s-su p-pornografía"

Y la luz de la vela se apago como producto de un viento misterioso proveniente de ningún lado, una fuerza espectral o incluso malvada que viajaba en el aire se filtro en la oscuridad… y después de gritar como dos niñitas asustadas Zuko prendió una pequeña llama en su mano trayendo un oasis de luz.

"C-Creo que mejor vamos a b-buscar a Katara y a Toph" No hace falta decir que yo apoye su propuesta

* * *

_Toph POV_

"Mira Toph, de verdad siento lo de esta mañana pero es importante que escuches" dijo Katara mientras me llevaba a su cuarto.

"¿Qué parte, donde primero me haces cantar como un canario y después insinúas que soy una pervertida que va por ahí viéndoles el… paquete a todo mundo?"

"La parte del paquete"

"¿Y ahora de que se trata esto?"

"Bueno Toph, llega el momento en toda mujer que sepa estas cosas"

"¿Estas cosas?"

"Si, es importante que estés preparada para lo que puede pasar"

"¿Podrías dejarte de acertijos y decirme de una vez que es lo que quieres decir?"

"Bueno Toph… es educación sexual"

"¿Educacion que?" Eso si que no lo vi venir (¡Entienden, no lo vi venir!... Ok no fue tan buena broma)

"No tiene que darte pena Toph estamos entre mujeres"

"¡A ver Katara, asi es que tu me estas diciendo que me vas a dar clases!"

"Si"

"¿De educación sexual?"

"Aja"

"¿Y quieres que yo te tenga absoluta confianza en algo que se supone mis incapaces padres deberían hacer?"

"Básicamente"

"Woa, no si quiera recibir esa educación por parte tuya"

"Aunque no lo parezca yo tengo experiencia"

"¿Podrías decirme que clase de experiencia?" Si, ya saben lo que insinuó, experiencia teórica… o de práctica.

"Bueno…"

"Puedo sentir tu nerviosismo Katara… ¡No me digas que tu y chispitas mph!" De repente ella se me dejo ir con el peso de todo su cuerpo y tapo mi boca con su mano.

"¡Shhh, Toph!"

"¿Asi que tu y Zuko ya…?" si, yo tengo mas experiencia en esto de lo que parezco. Despues de todo estaba destinada a ser casada a mis quince años con algún noble rico y poderoso. Mis papas debían de educarme de alguna manera… aunque debo decir que codearme con los hombres maduros, rudos y no muy educados del foso de luchas me enseño mas de lo que quería saber… en mas de una ocasión. Las desventajas te tener un super oido.

"¡Claro que no Toph! Bueno… no hemos pasado de unos besos"

"¿Y….?" si, claro que se que esta escondiendo algo

"Y caricias… caricias un poco apasionadas. ¡¡Pero y ya!!" y Katara se sentó en su cama

"Ok, ya entendí"

Despues hubo un momento de silencio en el que yo me ente a su lado y escuche a lo lejos las voces de Aang y Zuko ¿Qué decían? No lo se muy bien.

"¿Entonces tu ya sabes sobre esto?" me dijo un poco aliviada.

"Sip, aunque algunas cosas me gustaría omitirlas"

"¿Entonces no tienes alguna duda?"

"No que yo sepa"

"Ok"

"Ok"

El incomodo silencio, parece que Zuko y Aang también se han callado. ¿Qué clases de cosas le estará diciendo a pies ligeros? No me lo puedo imaginar… y no sé si quiera. De seguro es algo como: Las mujeres son un ser extraño y bello… pero si no las tratas bien te destrozaran como un rinoceronte de cómodo y barrerán el piso contigo por el resto de una eternidad de tortura interminable.

"Que bueno que ya sabes"

"Bueno Katara… tengo una pequeña duda"

"Que bueno que me tengas confianza. Bueno ¿Cual es?"

"?Qué quiere decir la frase?: ¿Quieres ver como mi elefante-koi hace temblar a tu pentapus?" Digamos que la escuche por ahí.

Y por alguna extraña razón Katara palideció y se cayo de la cama. No se que voy a hacer, al parecer todos los que me rodean no soportan un poco de dura realidad... tal vez sea algo mas malo de lo que pense.

"¡Hey, princesita, despierta!" Al parecer ya esta recobrando el conocimiento…

"Toph… ¿Quién te enseño eso?" No, me equivoque. Se volvió a desmayar.

* * *

¿A quien le pareció gracioso que tuviera que cargar a Katara por toda la casa? Tal vez y si pudiera encontrar a chispitas el se podría encargar de ella.

"Creo que deberías bajar de peso" me digo mas a mi que a la inconsciente Katara puesto que no puede escuchar.

Pronto escucho una voz lejana… ¿Podria ser?

"No, no, no, Zuko volverá, el no me abandonaría" Es mi ilusión o Aang de verdad esta raro, por alguna razón esta acurrucado en una esquina y meciéndose.

"¿Pies ligeros?"

"Dijo que buscaría a Katara y a Toph"

"¿Estas bien?" creo que ya se deschaveto

"¡Claro que no, las sombras nuca lo atraparían, el tiene fuego control!"

"Ok, Aang me estas dando miedo"

"¡No, si apago la llama ellos me atraparan!"

"¡Aang!" No se porque pero le doy una bofetada. Creo que funciono… bien porque no se si quisiera quedarme con ese oscuro Aang.

"¿Qué pasa… donde estoy?"

"¿¡Que demonios fue todo eso pies ligeros!?" No puedo evitar el tono preocupado en mi voz. No lo había visto tan perturbado desde… nunca.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Eso de hace dos segundos!"

"N-no lo recuerdo"

Tomo una bocanada de aire. Es mejor que me calme asi que me siento a su lado y el por alguna razón decide pegarse mas a mi. ¿Tiene miedo?

"¿Y Zuko?" le pregunto

"¿Zuko?"

"Mal temperamento, una quemada en su ojo izquierdo, el patán que te persiguió durante los primeros meses después de que despertaste y después te enseño fuego control. Se supone que deberia estar contigo"

"L-las sombras se lo llevaron Toph"

"¿Qué carajos dices?"

"¡Ahora vienen por mi Toph, vienen a acabar con lo que empezaron¡"

"Aang me asustas"

"¡No están lejos Toph, tenemos que salir antes de que descubran donde estoy!"

"¿A-Ang?" Es completamente oficial: Estoy un poco perturbada por la actitud de Aang. ¿Qué demonios le dijo Zuko para que se pusiera asi?

"¡¡¡YA VIENEN TOPH, VIENEN POR MI!!!"

"¡¡Calmate!!" y le propicio otra bofetada… ahora tengo miedo de que le haya roto la mandíbula.

"G-Gracias Toph"

"De nada, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso… de verdad me asustaste"

"Perdón"

Felicidades Aang, lograste que el ambiente se pusiera mas sombrío. La casa esta callada, demasiado callada ¿Dónde esta Zuko? No creo que haya desaparecido asi como asi. ¿Qué salió mal en la platica que tuvieron el y pies ligeros? No lo se pero creo que Aang ya tomo confianza con eso de acurrucarse a mi lado.

"AaAaaggg"

"¿Escuchaste eso pies ligeros?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Aaagg"

"¡Eso!" Si, claro, como iba a escuchar cuando yo estoy asfixiándolo con mi abrazo. No es que este asustada, claro que no… pero si se lo dice a alguien es carne para dragón.

"T-Toph, n-no puedo, arg" debía soltarlo, si no el avatar moriría de una manera un poco extraña y nadie quería un avatar muerto prematuramente... de nuevo.

"Lo siento pies ligeros"

"N-No hay problema"

"A-ayudaaa"

"¿Zuko?" dice Aang que identifica primero a la fuente de sonido que viene directamente de enfrente

"Las sombras Aang" dice Zuko mientras se arrastra hacia nosotros

"No de nuevo. Otro loco"

"El horror que se esconde en la oscuridad…"

"¡Zuko, no te esfuerces, todo va a salir bien!" esto parece una película de terror de bajo presupuesto.

"Corre Aang, salvate"

"Zuko…"

"Estan cerca, demasiado cerca, los puedo oir moverse entre las sombras"

"¡No me ire sin ti Zuko!" ¿Aang esta… llorando?

"¡¡CORRE AANG, CORRE MALDITA SEA!!"

"¡¡¡¡ZUKOOOOOO!!!!"

"Ay, ya cállense"

* * *

La oscuridad, la terrible oscuridad !!!!CORRAN, SALGAN DE AQUI QUE ESTE FIC LES SUCCIONARA EL ALMAAAAA AAAAARRRRGGGG¡¡¡¡¡

P.D: si se preguntan que venia en el libro, creo que el siguiente capitulo les dara una idea.


	30. Pesadillas

¿Pensaron que ya se habian librado de mi? ¡¡¡PUES NO!!! la verdad solamente habia estado ocupado en la escuela... malditos examenes  


* * *

Pesadillas

"¿Qué es esta habitación, donde estoy, que son esos ruidos detrás de la puerta?" Katara con manos temblorosas tomo la perilla entre sus pequeñas manos y lentamente la giro, dudando, no sabiendo con que se encontrara una vez abierta aquella puerta.

"¿¡Hija, q-que haces aquí!?"

"¿Papa…Bato?

"¿Qué tal te va Katara?"

"¡¡¡AAAAARRRRGGGG, MIS OJOS, ME QUEMAAAAAN!!!

"Vamos, no es para tanto" Respondió Bato desde el otro lado de la negra habitación… donde descansaba sobre una cama… completamente DESNUDO.

"¿¡No es para tanto, que no es para tanto!?"

"Basta ya Bato, déjame solo con ella… déjame explicarle"

"Como quieras Hakoda, pero que no se te olvide, después de tu charla continuaremos con esto" Bato se paro y desapareció detrás de una puerta que salió de quien sabe donde en medio de una mística neblina mientras nuestra maestra agua se acurrucaba lo mejor posible en una sombría esquina y abrazaba sus rodillas. Hakoda se cubrió con una bata tirada en el suelo antes de acercarse a su joven e ilusa hija.

"¿Katara, estas bien?" Hakoda, con intención de calmarla, estiro una mano cariñosa para confortarla

"¡¡¡AAAARRRG!!!" pero no es muy bien recibido por ella

"Katara-"

"¡¡¡AAAARRRG!!!"

"De-"

"¡¡¡AAAARRRG!!!"

"A-"

"¡¡¡AAAARRRG!!!"

"¡¡Esta bien, ya entendí, ahora deja de gritar!!"

Después sigue un silencio, Hakoda se sienta comprensivamente(a una considerable distancia) de Katara y ve al vacio; hay ciertas cosas que nunca deseo que su hija viviera. La guerra, la tristeza de perder a su madre, el sentimiento de abandono y ahora esto. Hakoda no puede evitar sentirse culpable al ver a su hija meciéndose y chupándose el dedo pulgar, claramente traumada por la escena.

"Creo que no fue para tanto" Logra decirle después de un rato, como intentando de una mala manera empezar a explicarle el por qué de aquella situación.

Katara solamente se quito el dedo de la boca para pronunciar un apenas audible: "Quedare marcada de por vida" para después seguir lamentándose

"Katara siento mucho que tuvieras que ver esto, pensamos que estábamos solos"

"Yo lo siento más"

"Pero debes entender"

"¿Qué debo de entender? Eso no es correcto. Papa yo, yo… te respetaba"

"Esto es algo natural"

"¿Natural? ¡Son hombres, no se supone que hagan eso entre ustedes!"

"Pero somos humanos, tenemos necesidades"

"Pero tú eres… yo… ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Hija quiero que entiendas, En medio de la guerra y al estar aislado de todo lo demás, los hombres recurren a otras formas para sentirse… bellos"

"¡¿Al hacer esto?!"

"Bueno…"

"¡Estaban desnudos papa!"

"No, no iba a decir eso. Y no estaba desnudo… estaba en ropa interior. Katara, lo que iba a decir es que: Llega el momento en que quieres algo más que aceptación por parte propia y quieres verte bien para cuando regreses a casa"

"¿¡Pero depilarse!?

"Bueno, sí, es una opción"

"¿Dos hombres… mutuamente?

"Debes entender que no hubiera querido llegar a casa y ser recibido en medio de un maloliente y roído traje de prisionero con pelo saliéndome de todos lados"

"Demasiada información"

"¡¡Hakoda, ya traje más cera, es hora de empezar con la espalda!!" Reapareció de repente Bato

"¡No, por favor, piedad papa!"

"Solamente asegúrate de ponerme ese ungüento milagroso de Sokka después, mi hijo sí que sabe hacer cosas útiles" Hakoda dijo ignorando a su hija mientras su bata caía al suelo... revelando una jungla de denso e impenetrable pelo que nacía de su espalda.

"¡¡Déjenme salir, alguien despiérteme por favor, POR FAVOOR!!"

* * *

Katara despertó y antes de verificar el lugar donde se encontraba sus manos viajaron a los lugares que alcanzaba en su espalda. Dios, menos mal que todo estaba como lo recordaba: Nada de una jungla de vellos.

* * *

Estaba una pastora, llamada Toph, apacentando a sus ovejas en la montaña y lamentándose de su aburrida labor.

"Todos los días" decía "Me levanto cuando el sol madruga, saco a las ovejas, me siento en el mismo lugar a esperar que algo pase y al final del día regreso igual de aburrida. Aquí nunca pasa nada"

Entonces, gracias al tiempo libre y a su picarona actitud, Toph ideo un perfecto plan: todos los días correría a la aldea gritando que el gran y glotón lobo al que llamaban Sokka había llegado a sus tierras y atacaba a su rebaño. Así nunca más se aburriría. Fue corriendo pues a la aldea con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y puso su plan en marcha.

"¡¡Sokka, el lobo ha llegado, que alguien me ayude que se está comiendo a mi rebaño!!"

De inmediato todos los campesinos salieron de sus casas. Por ahí se asomaba Zukko el amargado con una vieja espada en mano y su viejo tío Iroh a su lado y un poco más allá Katara le prendía fuego a una antorcha y Haru tomaba su arado, su única y humilde arma. Hasta el pacifico Aang salió de su choza al escuchar su llamado. Todos ellos, acudiendo a su socorro corrieron al prado, y ningún lobo encontraban, solo ovejas tranquilas y pastando. Toph se reía en la aldea, se tiraba al suelo y rodaba.

"Que tontos" pensaba y después todos volvían a su trabajo.

Habiendo Toph repetido esto varias veces, y conociendo los aldeanos la burla, vino un día en el que Sokka efectivamente llego y entro en su rebaño, comiéndose a sus ovejas. Entonces Toph pidió socorro con grandes gritos, pero los labradores, pensando que se burlaba de nuevo, no fueron a socorrerla, y así el lobo mató muchas ovejas. Toph, viendo que nadie la socorría, corrió a defender a su rebaño, pero siendo solo una pequeña niña desarmada, ella acabo en la panza del lobo glotón, finalmente devorada.

La moraleja es: Nunca hagas la broma 2 veces a la misma persona.

Toph: ¿De verdad esa es la moraleja?

Sokka: ¡Deja de moverte, que me dará indigestión!

Toph: ¿Y nadie viene a rescatarme o algo así?

Narrador: No.

Toph: ¿Uh, que clase de final es este?

Narrador: Mi final. Bueno, empecemos con otra fabula

Toph: ¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!

Sokka: Creo que voy a vomitar…

* * *

Toph despertó y… ¡Ah qué demonios, no le importaba un bledo!

* * *

Zuko vio frente de si a la figura que mas temía en toda su vida. Su padre. El era solo un niño, un pobre e iluso niño que estaba aterrorizado de su padre. Busco ayuda a su alrededor y encontró una multitud observando el espectáculo… pero no había rastros de su honorable tío; su refugio en medio de la desesperación y quien le daba sabios consejos de vez en cuando. Sus caras sonrientes no hacían más que eso: sonreír por su desgracia.

"Ahora Zuko, pelea" hablo el ser al que se enfrentaba

"No por favor padre, no quise ser irrespetuoso" dijo el muchacho mientras se postraba con la frente tocando el suelo y pidiendo clemencia, sus ojos derramando lagrimas y su voz entrecortada.

"¡Yo no crie un cobarde, pelea Zuko!"

"¡No, por lo que más quieras padre!"

"Entonces te enseñare…" poco a poco la distancia se acortaba, los pasos de su padre retumbando en sus oídos como tambores de guerra. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más fuertes. "… y la jalea será tu maestro"

"¡NO PADRE N-!" su grito se paro repentinamente ¿Había escuchado bien? "¿Jalea?"

"Si, jalea, por todo tu cuerpo. Es asqueroso ¿Sabes?" Zuko se digno a levantar un poco la cabeza para ver a Ozai sostener un frasco de mermelada frente a él con un cuchillo sin filo listo para ser untado por su piel. "¡¡¡¡AHORA SUFREEEEE!!!!!"

Poco a poco sintió como esa pegajosa cosa se untaba en su cuerpo sin cuartel. Dios, se sentía tan… violado. Era horrible, simplemente horrible. Su mente querida marcada de por vida y ahora no sabía si prefería ser incinerado a muerte frente a todas esas caras borrosas que conformaban la multitud de espectadores de tan cruel sentencia.

"¡¡¡AGNI, POR FAVOR PIEDAD!!!!"

"¡Grita todo lo que quieras, hijo, pero los espíritus no te ayudaran, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!"

* * *

Zuko despertó y toco su rostro. Menos mal que su papa decido quemarlo después de todo.

"Me pregunto" dijo volviendo a caer en un sueño profundo "Si Katara quisiera probar eso la próxima vez que…" y finalmente cayó dormido

* * *

Era tan real, tan real que parecía una pesadilla. Y Aang deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que asi lo fuera. Blasfemo, pervertido, retorcido eran unos de los muchos adjetivos que se le venían a la mente al ver ese mundo nauseabundo. ¿Qué ser en su sano juicio permitiría tanta locura y terror coexistir en un solo lugar? El silbido del viento no hacia más que recordarle la soledad a la que se enfrentaba, como un macabro preámbulo para el horror que se avecinaba. Aang hubiera preferido la perpetua y total soledad; morir en un lugar aislado donde solamente el eco de tu voz respondía a tus preguntas y plegarias. Pero su destino era otro, uno aun más tenebroso.

La oscura figura penetro el manto negro, como si su esencia fuera más densa que las mismas sombras. Una sonrisa de demoniaco resplandor se dejo ver entre el velo que los separaba, como si se burlara de el, como si riera a carcajadas. Mientras tanto de su mano lentamente saco un objeto. Aang se agito, se retorció e intento por todos los medios escapar de su prisión incorpórea solo para descubrir que todos sus intentos eran en vano. Estaba atrapado y tenía que resistir la tortura hasta el final… o escoger la salida más fácil que le brindaba el frio manto de la locura. De cualquier manera el no seria el mismo. Se lo advirtió a Zuko, de verdad se lo intento decir pero era demasiado tarde. Lo que ese libro maldito había liberado no descansaría hasta saciar su sed de sangre y marcar para siempre su presencia en el alma de sus víctimas.

La resignación era lo único que quedaba, pero a pesar de su frustración y desesperación el se negaba a llorar. Al menos lo privaría del placer de verlo derramar lagrimas. Pronto llegaría el momento de saldar cuentas.

"¿Listo avatar Aang?" se dejo oír la voz malvada de el ser mas horrendo que alguna vez Aang conoció

"¡¡No te saldrás con la tuya Ozai!!"

"¡Pero si ya lo he hecho, JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Y por fin se rebeló la figura oscura, el antiguo señor del fuego…. ¿Vestido de cuero? Y-Y con (¡¡AH DIOS MIO!! Para leer la siguiente parte se recomienda discreción… por favor no me odien) Muchos juguetes sexuales a su disposición.

"Es hora Aang"

"¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Aang despertó horrorizado ( no era para menos) . Terribles pesadillas rondaban su cabeza y largos y duraderos escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Sus sueños habían sido oscuros, demasiado oscuros y ahora solamente lo recibía la misma oscuridad. Confundido como estaba el miedo se apodero de el ¿Qué tal si no fue un sueño? ¿Qué tal si fue una premonición? Su cuerpo tembló de pavor con solo pensar en semejante idea. Fue entonces cuando otro sentimiento lo regreso a sus cabales: Un ligero y tierno apretón en su brazo. Poco a poco sus pupilas se ajustaron a la luz y lograron diferenciar tres figuras, una mas que las otras. Una muchacha con un traje verde dormía a su lado, su espalda contra la pared y sus brazos entrelazados con el suyo. Todo había sido un terrible sueño, una horrenda pesadilla. Toph dejo salir un suspiro, como si ella también se hubiera relajado y acto seguido el avatar se dedico a verla lo mejor que podia. ¿Por qué no habían regresado a sus cuartos? Ah, sí, Zuko y el estaban muy ocupados con su drama. Pero ahora todo estaba bien ¿No? Sí, todo estaba bien. El estaba en compañía de amigos… en compañía de ella, que sin saberlo conscientemente, le brindaba un sentimiento de confianza y comodidad. Y el cansancio se dedico a hostigar sus parpados hasta que cedieron... pero antes reviso que todo estuviera en orden en su trasero. Solo por si acaso.

* * *

El sueño encontró en la oscuridad de la noche a esos cuatro cuerpos tendidos en el suelo de madera. Una muchacha morena que se encontraba desparramada en el suelo y con un hilo de saliva que salía de su boca mientras un muchacho con una cicatriz en la cara se aferraba a su pierna como un niño a su juguete preferido y balbuceaba cosas entre sueños. No muy lejos del divertido par se encontraban dos personas más jóvenes descansando. Ambos recargados en la pared, su respiración tranquila. Ella recargando su cabeza suavemente en su hombro, el sumergido entre sus negros cabellos. Así pasaron las horas perdidas e irreconocibles de la madrugada, esperando con una paciencia imperecedera a los tibios rayos del sol.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta pesadilla de Aang? ¿Revela un poco del extraño contenido del libro de ozai?

P.D: "Ashdjkwooiryrtowlcncbvywu woobie ansjflfhdje"


	31. Absurdo

¿Ya pasaron dos meses? Vaya, pero bueno lo que cumplo prometo... o era al reves. Uno de esos pocos capitulos serios... no en verdad.

* * *

Absurdo

Unas facciones delicadas y puras lo recibieron. Hermosas y definidas, el dibujo de un rostro apacible que dormía entro en sus pupilas disipando todo rastro de sus oscuras pesadillas. Y sin siquiera querer o darse cuenta, Aang se encontró sonriendo y sus manos encontraron misteriosamente el camino hacia su espalda y la envolvieron en un suave abrazo. El frio de la duela pegada a su mejilla derecha contrastaba con el cálido aire que provenía de su boca entreabierta y le pegaba gentilmente en el rostro. Oscuros pensamientos rondaban su mente pero ahí estaba ella, aun en el mismo lugar que la dejo cuando se despertó en medio de la sombría noche. Su sola presencia, el simple hecho de su sola presencia lo hacia feliz, por alguna razón el tenerla cerca despertaba un tibio sentimiento en su corazón. Y entonces lo sintió tan penetrante y lógico como la vez que decidió meterse con ella en la misma cama, como cuando decidió que escaparían de la casa de sus padres o esa vez que la encontró hermosa en el bosque. Era completamente común, algo normal como si la naturaleza lo mandara y aun asi el sentía la adrenalina correr por su sangre como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. En su cabeza se habia metido la absurda idea de robarle un beso, tal vez su primer beso, y eso era un merito digno de reconocerse en especial porque la persona a la que se lo iba a robar no era nada menos que Toph. Una situación asi no se repetiría. Un ligero movimiento de la niña que sostenía en los brazos lo devolvió a la realidad y es que parecia despertarse.

"Es verdad" pensó en voz alta el avatar "yo ya te robe el primer beso" le susurro a la maestra tierra que despertaba en sus brazos.

Dos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron. Dos grandes, profundos y hermosos orbes color esmeralda claro pertenecientes a la niña que tenia entre brazos. El podía ver que le preguntaban lo mismo de siempre: ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi?. La diferencia es que esta vez ella no lo preguntaba como un reclamo ni como un regaño, lo hacía como una afirmación, como preguntándose a si misma como había llegado a esto. Con alegría, Aang vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en ese rostro tan bello y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La verdad se sentía tan estúpido.

"¿De qué te ríes?" le pregunto su acompañante

"Solo pensaba"

"¿Uh, puedes pensar?" Toph soltó una risita propia "¿En qué pensabas?

"Je, te va a parecer tonto"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Algo estaba raro, Aang lo sabia pero ¿Cuándo algo había sido normal cuando Toph estaba involucrada? Sus cerebros no funcionaban bien… y el agradecía a los espíritus por eso.

"Pues veras" comenzó a decir, sonando un poco mas seductor de lo que hubiera pensado o querido " Estaba pensando en lo hermosa que te ves cuando duermes"

"¿Y como es eso es absurdo?" contesto Toph en un tono dulce que ella no sabia poseía e inconscientemente envolviéndose mas en su abrazo y acercándose mas a el

"Claro que no es absurdo" Aang sonrió de nuevo y le aparto un mechón de cabello que ocultaba ese rostro que tanto le gustaba observar "lo absurdo es que pensaba robarte un segundo beso"

"¿Un segundo beso?" pregunto la incrédula maestra tierra mientras su delicada ceja derecha se levantaba como reflejo

"¿Nuestra aventura en el lodo?" le recordó el maestro aire

"¿Sabes que es absurdo?"

"No, dime"

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo inesperado pero a la vez lo que llevaba esperando por un tiempo. LA suave superficie de los labios de Toph rozo con los suyos y sus manos rodearon su cuello entrelazándose atrás de su nuca y su cálido aliento tentando la voluntad de Aang por unos segundos hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un tierno y tímido beso. Duro poco pero fue suficiente para hacer claro el punto d Toph y de paso sonrojar a la maestra tierra que después de separarse busco refugio para esconder el calor que quemaba sus mejillas al recargar su frente con el pecho de Aang.

"Lo absurdo es que yo quería regalarte un beso desde hace dos minutos"

"¿Y cómo es eso absurdo?"

Un beso que se regala, como descubrió nuestro amigo tatuado, es mejor que uno que se roba.

* * *

¿Y que paso con Katara y Zuko? Bueno, pues ellos observaron toda la escena con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado luchando contra las ganas de soltar un "awww" y arruinar el ambiente al hacerce notar.

"¿Acaso no fue porque no se le ocurrio ningun guion para nosotros?"dijo zuko que al parecer no habia aprendido ni con el dolor ni con la jalea.

Lo que no sabia es que en el futuro su mentor no sera ni la jalea ni el dolor. Sera el FANFIC... dun, dun, dum. Aunque yo cro que ya sufrio suficiente con el Fanfic.

* * *

Pues con este capitulo les lamento informar que por ciertas razones de fuerza mayor que ahora explicare he decidido dejar hasta aqui la historia. Si me doy cuenta de que el taang fue el iluso sueño de un soñador (dah) y que por haber insultado a Chuck Norris el me va a matar en un futuro muy cercano... PFFF, JAJA, JAJAJAJAJ, JA, XD ¡Como hubiera querido ver sus caras al leer eso! La verdad es que los engañe ^^ ( al menos eso espero ) y es que llevo un rato queriendo hacer esto y tambien saltar en paracaidas (uno menos para la lista de: cosas por hacer antes de que me linchen, el siguiente punto es gritar "arriba el taang el Kataang apesta" en una reunion de la sociedad Kataang. Nada personal, solo quiero ver que pasa)... por favor no me odien.


	32. Aceptacion

Despues de un buen rato un nuevo chapter ¿Alguien sigue por ahi?

* * *

Aceptacion

La noticia se esparció mas rápido de lo que explota un almacén lleno de pólvora con 2 maestros fuego teniendo un duelo dentro. Mas bien dicho como si Katara le hubiera ducho a todo el mercado la mañana siguiente… que fue exactamente lo que paso. Decir que los dos (toph y Aang) estaban en una "relación amorosa" era muy vago y muy… incorrecto. La mañana despues de que Toph dijo esa frase tan cursi ( a mi se me hiso cursi y sin embargo la escribi) y darse cuenta de que no era otro sueño Toph reacciono como suelen reaccionar las personas después de hacer algo extremadamente embarazoso… de una manera ilógica y, bueno, digamos que tomo una intervención de Zuko y Katara para que Aang no muriera a manos de una muy apenada toph… y tres días de tratamiento intensivo para Zuko, Aang y Momo (aun no sabemos como se involucro el lémur en el siniestro pero seguiremos investigando) se recuperaran del trauma. Ahora a tres días del accidente Toph se seguía poniendo roja (y violenta) cuando se mencionaba el accidente( que es como ella le decía), Katara se seguía riendo por lo bajo, Aang seguía en las nubes (no, no por la morfina que le inyectaron en el hospital) y el pobre de Zuko seguía en muletas a pesar de los tratamientos de Katara (momo murió al día de ser ingresado… más bien se escapo… con dos kilos de comida, dos almohadas y tres inyecciones de morfina. Como lo hiso sigue siendo un misterio) Y los dos protagonistas se veian solamente cuando era indispensable y no se hablaban, salamente se dedicaban pensamientos y miradas. Toph lo sentia al igual que Aang; ambos se ponian nerviosos cuando el otro se acercaba y no parecian avanzar de ese punto. Era como si su relacion, amigos o no, se encontrara en el limbo.

Asi que faltando una semana para la boda los rumores corrian de que el avatar desposaría a la hija de los Bei fong y seria una doble boda sorpresa (RON POR TODAS PARTESSS), la pequeña isla se empezó a llenar de invitados de la pareja real. Era una boda sin precedentes; el príncipe de la nación del fuego se iba a casar con una princesa (técnicamente hablando) de la tribu del agua asi que funcionarios públicos, amigos e invitados por obligación, gente simple y nobleza, amigos y conocidos y finalmente familia empezaron a llegar. Hakoda de la tribu agua del sur y Arnook del norte llegarían un dia antes de la boda por razones políticas y administrativas (Zuko agradecia a Agni… nunca se sintió bien bajo la mirada de Hakoda que lo vigilaba e incluso juro oir un "si le rompes el corazón te mato" cuando Katara lo llevo a conocer a su padre) lo mismo sucedia con el rey del reino tierra. Todos los demás invitados ya habían llegado, el maestro de Sokka, gran gran (la abuela de Katara y Sokka), Pakku, el rey Bumi (los locales se lamentaban por su presencia) Mai y Ty lee, las guerreras Kyoshi y en resumen todos los que estuvieron en la invasión el dia del eclipse (y todos aquellos a los que se me olvido mencionar, a los que quieran ver presentes y a los que se metieron de colados).

Esa misma tarde Aang se encontraba meditando en una roca en la playa con el sol poniéndose frente a el en una escena dramática mientras sus rayos se reflejaban en la superficie del agua (y su cabeza) y las olas rompían en la playa con una suavidad que parecia que el mundo estaba en armonía.

**¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE PUEDO PAGAR!!** Bueno, todo el mundo menos Roku y Kyoshi en su cabeza.

**¡PERO YO GANE LA APUESTA! **

**¿¡COMO TE VOY A PAGAR SI SOY UN ESPIRITU!? **

**¡¡NO ME IMPORTA, YO TE DIJE QUE ACABARIA CON LA CHICA CIEGA!! **

**¡Ya consíganse una habitación!** Decidio irrumpir Kuruk (el avatar de la tribu del agua)

**¡¡¡MUEREEEE!!!** Logrando desviar la conversación a otro tema… en este caso lograr unir a los otros dos en un nuevo objetivo: matar a un espíritu

Asi que el avatar actual estaba meditando ( con una cara un poco perturbada) en la hermosa playa cuando una figura distante y dramática rompió en el horizonte. Un joven moreno que vestia de azul, de semblante solemne y mirada profunda se acerco al avatar y sin que el maestro aire se diera cuenta se acerco a su oído

"¡¡¡HOLA AANG!!!" No hace falta decir que Aang salto tres metros en el aire, dio una triple marometa mortal y descendió perfectamente en el lugar que antes había ocupado. "Te doy un 9.8" dijo su amigo despues de reir un rato… un buen rato.

"¡¡Soka, no me asustes asi!!"

Despues de un breve abrazo y un intercambio de sonrisas los dos se sentaron

"¿Y como te va con Suki?"

"Ya sabes, no lo estamos tomando lento y todo eso"

"Me alegro"

"¿Y tu Aang?"

"Bueno…"

"No suenas muy convencido"

"Es que mis vidas pasadas no dejan de discutir"

"¿Uh?"

"Si es molesto"

"¿Y tu asunto con Toph?"

"¿Asunto?"

"Un marinero de la tribu me dijo que los dos estaban en una relación un poco sospechosa"

"¿Sospechosa?"

"Ya sabes… amorosa"

¿Hasta donde habían llegado los rumores? Esa mañana no pudo ir al centro a comprar la comida de appa porque nadie le dejaba de preguntar de su nueva novia y de que si la dura maestra tierra era en realidad alguien dulce y tierno por dentro. El pensaba que era algo pasadero y que no saldría de la isla… pero por lo visto las cosas nunca sucedian como queria. Su expresión de horror mezclado con locura se hiso evidente y Sokka supuso lo peor. Su amigo había perdido la cabeza. Aang casi podia escuchar las voces en su cabeza, repitiéndole todas las frases que escucho durante el dia

"**¿Y cuando se casan?" **

"**¿Es verdad que se planean casar?"**

"**¿No son muy jóvenes para estar en ese tipo de relaciones?" **

"**¿En qué base vas?" **

"**¿Qué tan apasionada es tu novia?" **

"**¿Desde cuando salen?" **

No, no era su imaginación… solamente era Kyoshi molestándolo.

_**RANDOM TIME (nada que afecte la historia si quieren se lo pueden saltar)  
**_

"¡¡¡Callense todos!!!"… entonces Aang empezó a escupir espuma por la boca y su mirada se volvió desorbitada. Tomo a sokka por el cuello de su camisa y llenándolo de espuma y saliva le grito en su cara:

Me están volviendo loco bliblubliblu bliblbulbibublbubkilb para despues agitar su cabeza cual poseso

_**CONTINUA LA HISTORIA  
**_

"Esteee, yo no lo llamaría una relación"

"¿Ya tuvieron una cita?"

"Ehh, bueno no fue exactamente…"

"¿Ya tuvieron su momento intimo?"

"Bueno siempre hemos sido amigos intimos y…"

"¿Algun beso?"

"Esteee"

"¿Exploracion?"

"¿Hablas español?"

"Manitas calientes"

"¿Manitas… calientes?

Sokka hiso un gesto con su mano, como si acariciara algo y despues apretara un bulto. La cara roja de Aang fue suficiente respuesta.

"Yo lo sabia"

"¿Uh?"

"Que no eras gay"

"¿¡Tu también!?"

"¿y qué te gusta de Toph?" Dijo Sokka, claramente evitando el tema

"¿Qué me gusta de ella?"

"Si, ya sabes cómo es"

"Su amistad"

"¡AH, por favor, eso ni tú te lo crees!"

"Bueno pero no te vayas a reir"

"Lo prometo"

Asi que Aang tomo una gran bocanada de aire y soltó de golpe: "Su cabello, su olor, su sarcasmo, su manera de actuar es de alguna manera… tierna, su carácter, nuestras platicas, su sonrisa, como me hace reir, su sonrisa…."

"En resumen" interrumpió Sokka "Te gusta todo de… ¿Toph?" ni siquiera el guerrero podía creer del todo lo que salía de su boca

"¿Gustar?"

"A veces pienso si de de verdad eres inocente o ignorante" respondió Sokka un poco frustrado "Gustar así como querer… amor que se yo"

"¿Me gusta… Toph?" ¿Quién pidió un zombi a domicilio?

"Al parecer si compañero"

Y los dos se quedaron mirando al vacio, las cabezas de ambos completamente vacías de cualquier pensamiento. Incluso Kyoshi, Rokku y Kuruk se habían callado

"Aang"

"¿Uh?"

"Es hora de que sepas como nacen los bebes"

"No de nuevo… por favor" El dolor de una mente traumatizada era muy fácil de ver en el rostro de Aang.

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo en la casa del señor del fuego. Dentro estaba una multitud de gente que se dedicaba a refinar los últimos detalles y preparativos y solamente se podían ver sombras que se movían de un lado para otro trayendo y llevando cosas. Toph mientras tanto se habia logrado escapar al patio para librarse de toda esa locura y ahora se sentaba en una banca mientras sostenía a Appa jr en sus brazos (Appa no quiso cederlo al principio pero Toph le hiso una oferta que no podía rechazar… ALFALFAAAAA)

Iroh se sentó de imprevisto a su lado en la quietud del patio, sin nadie que interrumpiera su intimidad y silencio. El viejo maestro fuego llevaba como siempre su siempre presente taza de té y una sonrisa en su cara y como siempre el podía ver a través de la expresión de Toph y sabia que algo la molestaba. No hace falta decir que su buen espíritu no podía darle la espalda a alguien con un problema.

"Ho, ho, ho. Cuanto tiempo sin verte" Iroh anuncio su presencia con una dulce risa paternal

"Ah, hola Iroh"

"Hola Toph"

El silencio. Toph volcio a su platica y Iroh bebio de su te.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Me diras lo que te esta molestando?" Iroh podia leer a la gente como si fueran un libro abierto y Toph no era la excepción. Las marcas en su rostro, productos de tanto pensar, la delataban.

"No es nada" Toph mintió. La verdad es que estaba confundida, demasiado confundida.

Seguro que le habia dicho todas esas cosas empalagosas y dignas de Katara pero el problema es que ella era Toph no Katara. Se suponía que ella no decía eso, que ella no era dulce, se suponía que ella no regalaba besos a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Se suponía que Aang era un amigo nada mas.

"¿Segura?"

"Si, solamente estaba pensando un poco en el futuro" Una verdad a medias. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Aang cuando lo viera? Era suficientemente extraño explicarle su comportamiento (las heridas y amenazas de muerte) pero como iba a ver a la cara a Aang. (claro que ustedes entienden lo que es el sentido figurado)

"¿En el futuro?"

"Si, ya sabes, lo que hare después y esas cosas" Como que excusa podría inventar y como hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad

"OH, eso esta bien, pero recuerda no ser como la señora que encontró una esmeralda"

"¿Y que fabula es esa?" dijo Toph con una sonrisa ante la nueva historia de Iroh. Una distracción a sus problemas

"Dice la historia que una señora pobre iba caminando por el bosque, lamentándose de su desdicha y mala suerte cuando su pie tropezó con algo y cayo a tierra. Ella estaba a punto de maldecir la rama con la que tropezó cuando sus ojos vieron una esmeralda tirada en el camino, justo enfrente de ella. Muy feliz ella la recogió y empezó a fantasear todo lo que podía hacer con tan cara piedra. Y asi siguió su camino, pero estaba tan inmersa en sus fantasias que no reparo en la otra raíz que salía en medio del camino, asi que tropezó de nuevo y su tan preciada gema se deslizo fuera de sus manos y fue a caer a un rio cercano, donde se perdió para siempre" Iroh termino y le dio un sorbo a su té

"¿Y cual es la moraleja?"

"No sabes lo que te depara el futuro pero si dejas de ver lo malo y empiezas a fijarte hacia el horizonte entonces no dejaras pasar las oportunidades de tu vida"

"No creo que entendí del todo"

"La moraleja simple es: fíjate por donde caminas"

"Gracias, fue muy útil" una sonrisa. Era bueno pensar en otra cosa sin tener que escuchar a la gente susurrar a tus espaldas

"Oh, no, gracias a ti. Es bueno saber que las palabras de un viejo todavía son de utilidad. Ahora, ¿Se podría saber que son esas cosas en el futuro?"

"Bueno, pues nada en especial" Mentira

"¿Cómo en donde vivir?"

"Si, como eso" Mentira

"¿Y a donde ir de vacaciones?"

"Algo parecido" Mentira

"¿Y cómo revelarle tus sentimientos de amor imperecedero a Aang?"

"Si Aang… ¿Qué?" Verdad

"Supe de tu relación. Dicen que hacen una bonita pareja"

"¡Eso fue un accidente!" Excusas

"Pero experiencias como esas te hacen darte cuenta de cuáles son tus prioridades"

"Bueno, si lo vemos por ese lado... ¿Habré tomado alguna droga? Sé que momo tiene morfina de sobra" Random

"¿Morfina?"

"No preguntes"

Hubo una pausa en la que no sonó nada más que los numerosos pasos de la gente dentro d la casa, las ordenes de Katara y Zuko y los sorbidos de té de Iroh y si veías con atención podías ver a momo a la distancia volando en un patrón un poco sospechoso.

"Estabas pensando en Aang, todo este tiempo ¿Verdad?"

"¿¡Que dices!?"

"Si, tu cara me lo dice"

"¡N-No claro que no!" Negación

"Ja, ¿Por quién me tomas? Puedo ser viejo pero no tonto"

"¡P-Pero!"

"Ah, pero si no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse"

"¡solo somos amigos!" Más negación

"Pero si yo no dije lo contrario"

Toph se puso roja como un tomate después de verse expuesta de cierta manera. Iroh solo había insinuado algo pero ella lo había confirmado. Lo único que quería hacer Toph en ese momento era escapar de la mirada de Iroh. Pero algo la mantenía pegada ahí. Ella quería saber cual era el consejo del sabio, del apacible tio Iroh.

"Creo que será mejor que vuelva con Zuko" dijo Iroh

"Oh si, chispita no tiene sentido de la moda"

"Jo, jo, jo" otra risa suave, una de afecto y no de burla "Aunque sea cierto, es su boda, depende de él"

Iroh se fue, el consejo un poco sutil: Dependía de ella, su futuro dependía solamente de ella y Toph seguía confundida. Se suponía que el amor se sentía como mariposas en el estomago y no como si un par de bisontes voladores estuvieran dando un espectáculo aéreo a un montón de jabalíes puercoespines. Appa jr recibió un abrazo un poco mas fuerte. La maestra tierra no estaba tan segura como siempre.

"¿Con que amor?"

Aceptacion

* * *

**_esta comprobado cientificamente que dormir a las 6 am es malo para la integridad pscicologica de la gente. bliblboblbuboblbobublbiubibpob sjdhfhfgaaf_**

**_P.D: lavense los dientes despues de cada comida y antes de dormir_**


	33. Dia perfecto

**Si, tarde mucho, asi que condensare las excusas de siempre para que no tengan que desperdiciar mas tiempo: Tuve un bloqueo literario, mi escuela consume demasiado tiempo, mi gato se murio, Chuck norris rompio mi computadora con una patada, tenia flojera... justificada. Con eso aclarado, lean. **

* * *

Un Dia Perfecto

Por fin había llegado el esperado día, el señor del fuego se casaba y la más grande fiesta que jamás se haya celebrado en muchos años estaba tomando lugar en la isla ámbar. Nada similar había pasado en siglos, había toda clase de comida, alcohol, una gran variedad de gente, alcohol al por mayor, miles de vestidos hermosos, alcohol fluyendo como agua, música y danzas exóticas, alcohol emanando de las piedras… en realidad no había tanta bebida. Pero Aang estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y Toph estaba tan insegura y tensa por primera vez en su vida que podría haber explotado por la más mínima provocación. Así que ambos decidieron hacer la cosa mas común y lógica cuando uno tiene problemas… ahogarlos en alcohol. Si, ambos eran menores, si , ninguno solía beber pero ¿Quién podría negarle algo al poderoso avatar y a la maestra tierra que daba miedo? Lo único seguro es que un valiente mesero fue el primero… y el ultimo en decirle que no a Toph.

* * *

Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, una leve brisa entra por la ventana y el clima es perfecto. Este es un muy buen día… claro que sería perfecto si no me sintiera como si una estampida de rinocerontes de komodo me hubiera atropellado. Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. Todo era como si mi cuerpo conspirase para que no me levantara, sentía un leve mareo, el mas mínimo sonido proveniente de la calle era como un tejón-topo excavando justo al lado de mi cama, la luz hacia que me negara a abrir los ojos y me sentía cansado y golpeado… y por si fuera poco, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ayer. Recuerdo mis nervios… y por alguna extraña razón empecé a beber demasiado vino. Recuerdo haberle gritado a Sokka y a Zukko que me dejaran en paz cuando dijeron que ya habia tomado demasiadas copas, que ellos no sabían de los problemas del avatar (lamento haberles gritado), recuerdo miradas furtivas a la mesa de Toph, que estaba igual de vacía de gente y llena de botellas. Después tengo la extraña memoria de estar discutiendo con Toph cuando repentinamente a los dos nos dan ganas de vomitar y corremos al baño (yo entre en el de mujeres con Toph). Luego… luego estábamos bailando, ebrios, sobre la mesa y cantando una canción que no recuerdo. Creo que después de eso Katara logro que fuéramos a nuestra habitación y con ayuda de Sokka y Suki nos lograron cambiar y meter a la cama… pero en medio de nuestro estupor de borrachos nos escapamos… y ahora estoy aquí, sin la menor idea de donde es aquí.

Lentamente abro los ojos para que no haga más daño del que ya está hecho pero claro que mis ojos no reciben muy bien la luz que da directo a mi cara. Con mucho cuidado me levanto de mi cama… que de una manera sorprendentemente normal estoy compartiendo con mi compañera de borrachera… al menos no parece ser que haya hecho algo durante la noche que merezca la muerte. Con cuidado empiezo a analizar la habitación (seguramente de un hotel) en la que estamos. Claro que nada bueno me parece estar pasando en estos últimos días y no es muy difícil notar la ropa que anoche consideramos un estorbo, tirada en el suelo. Aquí es precisamente el momento en el que empiezo a perder el control y a entrar en pánico y si no fuera por mi resaca y por mi gruñona compañera (especialmente cuando la despiertan de manera indeseada) ya estaría gritando y corriendo por todo el cuarto.

"Tranquilo Aang, debe de haber una explicación racional" me digo a mi mismo… claro que suprimo esa pequeña vocecita que murmura "¿A demás de la muy lógica explicación que tuviste sexo con Toph?"

Solo para estar seguro levanto la cobija que me cubre y me siento aliviado al ver que todavía tengo mi ropa interior… y no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando veo que Toph todavía tiene puesta su ropa interior. Bueno… eso no fue suficiente para que mi fructífera imaginación dejara de inventar momentos (espero) un poco comprometedores, pero juro sobre mi honor de avatar que no le hice nada a Toph… pero no puedo asegurar que ella no me haya hecho algo. Suprimiendo esas extrañas fantasías vuelvo al análisis de la habitación descubro algo muy extraño. ¿En todos los hoteles se suele recubrir las paredes de un papel tapiz que tiene el mismo tono de rosa que las cortinas, las cobijas, y básicamente todo en la habitación? Y esos cuadros de "Felices para siempre" y "Juntos hasta el final" suenan muy sospechosos. No puedo evitar temblar y levantar mi mano izquierda a la altura de mis ojos solo para confirmar que mi pesadilla no sea una realidad.

"Por favor, por favor, espíritus, Dios o quien quiera que se apiade de mi, por favor si lo que pienso que está pasando es mentira iré personalmente al plano astral para ser su sirviente lo que me queda de vida" Si, hasta el avatar puede ser patético de vez en cuando y cuando esa patética esperanza se rompe no puedo evitar exclamar: ¡No me ch&ng$s, p# mdr$ ahora si la cg$!

Un anillo, un anillo clavado en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Mi mundo sufrió una especie de pequeño apocalipsis (con jinetes y todo) con la sola visión de un pequeño anillo en mi dedo. No pude dejar de repetir "me case" como un idiota mientras veía MI anillo de compromiso con una mezcla de estupidez y sorpresa. Pero pronto brillo una pequeña luz, una pequeña esperanza y me encontré repitiendo la misma suplica. Un anillo no necesariamente es de compromiso ¿Verdad? Así que con más cuidado que un gato en una habitación llena de malditos cocodrilos, mecedoras, leones hambrientos, lanzallamas y tiburones con laceres pegados a su cabeza (¿UH?) Logre liberar a la almohada del terrible abrazo de Toph para después revisar su mano izquierda. Tuve que aguantar el impulso de golpearme con esa mano cuando vi un anillo perfectamente simétrico al mío pero eso todavía no acababa. Con el mismo cuidado con el que Chuck Norris arrulla a un bebe le devolví a Toph su mano para poder quitarme mi anillo. Si este era un anillo de compromiso era común que se le gravara alguna frase cursi o algo parecido. "Tuya para siempre…" Eso parecía de fabrica, no sería raro que una capilla clandestina y barata con un hotel anexado (eso es lo que estoy seguro que es este lugar) tuviera cajas llenas de anillos como estos pero el nombre tallado un poco apresuradamente definitivamente no era de fabrica "… Toph"

Dicen que la esperanza muere al último y en este caso es verdad. Toda clase de teorías descabelladas pasaban por mi cabeza para explicar el extraño hecho. Imaginaba desde lo más racional; que era que Katara y Zuko nos hubieran jugado una broma por emborracharnos en su fiesta, hasta la teoría de que habíamos asaltado el hotel, amarrado al dueño en un baño, robado su dinero y bolsas llenas de anillos de las cuales tomamos dos anillos y por diversión grabamos nuestros nombres y una vez exhaustos de causar destrozos en el pequeño hotel fuimos a dormir con la placentera idea de prenderle fuego en la mañana. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi fantasía sobre hombres-lemur que vivían en las profundidades del océano y que gastaban bromas y robaban a las personas del mundo conocido, un golpeteo leve en nuestra puerta me distrajo.

"Señor avatar, señor avatar lamento molestarlo pero ya es hora de que desocupe la habitación" y no dejo de repetirlo una y otra y otra vez.

"Ahhhg, que dolor de cabeza" por fin Toph (con una resaca igual o peor que la mía) decidió despertar "¿Pies ligeros qué demonios tienes?" y no pude hacer nada que verla con mi cara de idiota y mi boca abriéndose y cerrándose como la de un pez medio ahogado.

Y lo único que mi atrofiado cerebro e inútil boca pudieron articular fue: "Estamos casados". De entre todas las cosas que le pude haber dicho a Toph puedo apostar que esa era la que menos esperaba porque me respondió con la misma expresión que supongo tengo ahora. Después de recuperarnos un poco del shock y de que Toph comprobara que su anillo tenía gravado mi nombre y que si, lo más lógico era suponer que nos habíamos casado, empezamos a intercambiar entre murmullos nuestras teorías, ignorando las suplicas de nuestro anfitrión hasta que se dio por vencido y se fue. No paso mucho tiempo para convencernos unos a otros que al menos nada oficial había pasado, la burocracia en la nación del fuego era lenta y un acta de matrimonio necesitaba requisitos específicos como testigos y un oficial certificado de gobierno. Una vez aliviada Toph decidió ir al baño solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía nada más que su ropa interior y lograr que que mí nariz empezara a sangr- digo para que recordáramos nuestra situación y nos vistiéramos (no recuerdo haber visto a Toph tan apenada desde… nunca) para podernos poner en marcha y evitar que cualquier documento se hiciera oficial y eliminar toda evidencia (Por suerte logre convencer a Toph que no era necesario eliminar a los testigos). Eso era si de verdad existía tal cosa como un documento. Seguramente una capilla clandestina no tenía la autoridad para casar gente, que clase de gobierno permitiría eso verdad… ¿Verdad? Pero la realidad supera a la ficción y no falto mucho tiempo para que nuestro hermoso mundo de fantasía se estrellara y explotar en mil pedazos de una manera brutal a causa de la sencilla frase que siguió al nuevo intento de desalojarnos de nuestro anfitrión al cual una furiosa Toph recibió con una cara igual de furiosa.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"B-Bueno Señor avatar, señora Bei-Fong" el hombrecillo hiso una especie de inclinación y la ceja izquierda de Toph tuvo una especie de temblor cuando la llamaron señora "Creo que le interesara saber que su acta de matrimonio esta lista y cabe agregar que en tiempo record, solo porque usted es… bueno, usted ¿No es una suerte que tenga la autoridad necesaria para casar gente? Este gobierno casi regala el cargo a quien lo pida. También quiero agradecerle el honor de hacer a mi esposa e hijo sus testigos oficiales… aunque mi hijo solo tenga 6 años"

Todo se pauso, el mundo paro por un segundo y después dos gritos perturbaron la tranquilidad de esa mañana perfecta.

* * *

**R.I.P. Kyung "Un exelente mesero y gran padre de 17" murio en el cumplimiento del deber.**

**¿Cuando voy a acabar esta historia? se preguntan... espero que pronto**

**P.D. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia despues de tanto tiempo y a los que leen estas inutiles notas del autor  
**


	34. Terapia

**Si, finalmente decidi subir los ultimos capitulos. Si, los ultimos. Pense en algunas otras cosas, ya saben, pero no quiero forzar la historia (como quiera la mitad de esas posibilidades me llebaban a callejones sin salida) Asi que creo que ahora me dedicare a terminar mis otras historias (o al menos intentar terminarlas). **

_

* * *

Terapia_

Zuko llego apresurado junto con katara. 'Lamentamos molestarlo en estos momentos pero tememos que la situación requiere de su presencia… es sobre el avatar y su amiga' Eso le habían dicho sus funcionarios y por la cara que tenían y el tono de sus voces parecia algo de vida o muerte. Cuando le dijeron el lugar donde estaban, estaba completamente seguro que era de vida o muerte. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado esa escena. NUNCA.

Aang, la voz pacifica de su grupo, el que buscaba soluciones coerentes y lógicas. Ese Aang había desaparecido. Ahora el avatar se encontraba en un arrebato de furia destruyendo el barrio, todo era astillas, fuego y destrucción excepto por un pedazo de un edificio. Y ahí, a medio destruir y sorpresivamente intacta, estaba media habitación con una cama. Y en esa cama estaba la normalmente 'brusca' y siempre cinica Toph. Acostada. Cubierta con las sabanas como si se tratara de un niño de 5 años asustado.

Dicen que el matrimonio le hace cosas extrañas a la gente…. Zuko supuso que entre mas extraña era la gente que se casaba, mas extraños eran los resultados.

Ahora si Sokka se casaba con Suki… Nah, Suki era normal… ¿No?

* * *

Zuko nunca imagino que el día después de su boda lo pasaría en cama reposando su cuerpo (DESCANSANDO, no haciendo otras cosas mal pensados)… bueno si, pero no en una cama de hospital. Le dolía todo. TODO.

"No se porque hisiste eso Zuko"

"Bueno se lo merecían por haber hecho el ridículo en nuestra boda"

"Aun asi creo que fue un poco exagerado"

"¿Lo crees? Estaba desesperado. Hasta estaba dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a Sokka"

"Bueno, eso es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso. Despues de todo casi te corta la cabeza cuando le avise de la boda"

"No lo culpo por eso.

"¿No?"

"Seria un shock para cualquiera si le avisas que tu hermana y su amigo se van a casar dentro de dos días"

"Ups"

"como sea, creo que les- Ouch"

"Lo siento pero tenia devolver tu brazo dislocado a su lugar"

"Como decía, les hara bien"

"¿De verdad?"

"Ya lo creo… a demás sus caras no tenían precio. ¿Quién diría que esa ley de terapias entre parejas antes de un divorcio podría traer tanta diversión?"

"Aun asi creo que es un poco cruel"

"¿Mas cruel que manipularlos con agua control en una luna llena para que declararan su infinito amor?"

"¡Oye, eso era una broma!"

"A mi no me pareció una broma"

"Lo que tu digas, ahora estate quieto mientras sano tus costillas, creo que tienes unas cuantas rotas"

"Quien diría que Aang podía golpear tan fuerte sin necesidad de usar sus habilidades"

"Bueno, tuvo buenos maestros"

Y mientras esperaba a que Katara sanara sus piernas Zuko no pudo evitar el cuestionar si fue una buena idea o no el mandar a Aang y a Toph a terapia… al menos parecia que la necesitaban.

"Aunque la forma en que cargo a la Toph en estado catatónico fue muy tierna… ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea no hacer algo con ella? Ya sabes, revisarla o algo"

"Te entiendo, es muy raro verla así… aunque agradezco no tener que recibir la furia de los dos"

Al menos Zuko estaría bien para su luna de miel dentro de dos días… eso esperaba.

* * *

Aang no podía creerlo. Habia querido llevar ese asunto de una manera discreta y en privado y ahora Zuko le decía que necesitaba ir a terapia de parejas. 'no te preocupes es un famoso terapista y es muy discreto con sus asuntos… al menos con la mayoria' fue en esa parte donde perdió el control por razones inexplicables y termino golpeando a su amigo. Si, todo el estrés reunido lo había hecho estallar y sin ningún villano a quien patearle el trasero Zuko recibió el castigo.

Pero lo mas extraño de todo esto era que ahora él estaba en la recepción de la clínica de un tal doctor Shu, con sus ropas un tanto maltratadas, una mirada furiosa, pidiendo amablemente a la secretaria una cita lo mas pronto posible y cargando a una Toph catatónica envuelta en sabanas. La secretaria llamo a seguridad y Aang se vio en la necesidad de volver a pedirle una cita mientras unos enfermeros movían a los heridos.

"S-Su cita es para mañana avatar Aang"

"Gracias" Y como si nada hubiera pasado Aang se dirigió a la salida mientras cargaba a Toph. Sin lugar a dudas era una escena muy rara.

* * *

**Podria exprimirle jugo a eso de las terapaias pero creo que no lo hare... queso **


	35. Resultados de la terapia

_**Un capitulo un tanto raro y apresurado, pero como habia dicho antes; no quiero alargar las cosas... !Hay una pelea de recien casados¡**_

* * *

_Terapia 2_

Aang estaba confundido. No sabia por que estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando. Si, era cierto que estaban atravesando una situación muy poco común y un tanto compleja, pero no entendía por que había resultado de esa manera. Suponer. A eso se había reducido su vida actual. Zuko mando expresamente que hicieran lo que el terapista les dijera. Al pie de la letra. '¿Casa? Con que no tienen una casa propia. Es necesario que la pareja tenga un espacio para ellos' Y el benévolo de Zuko les facilito una cabaña en la playa. Toda la estructura giraba en torno a un comedor/sala, entrabas y a la derecha estaban las habitaciones, a la izquierda la cocina y el baño completo y un amplio balcón, por el cual se podía ingresar por la cocina o la sala, ocupaba el ancho de la casa que daba al mar.

El 'experto' había dicho: La comunicación es necesaria e indispensable en toda relación. Asi que hacían ejercicios de comunicación todas las mañanas en el consultorio. No hacían mas que decir cosas sin importancia.

'el contacto es parte fundamental de cualquier relacion' asi que el `terapista los había obligado a proponerse hacer gestos amables durante el dia. Un beso en la mejilla, tomar su mano, acariciar su mejilla cosas asi de simples. Eso incluia dormir en la misma cama. La primera noche los dos estaban tan tensos que no durmieron por horas. Finalmente Aang dijo: Me voy al sillón. Toph le respondió con un umm y desde ese dia dormían separados.

Él había intentado hacer entrar en razón al psicólogo, hacerle ver lo absurdo de todo eso. Pero ese hombre era imposible de convencer. El avatar era el ser más poderoso del mundo pero no tenia jurisdicción en cuanto a los honorarios que pagaba el señor del fuego.

Toph lo intento amenazar. Todos sabían que ella si cumplía sus amenazas. El doctor respondió con una voz fría y monótona: ¿Quieres que se divulgue su pequeño accidente? Toph no estaba en la situación de hacer ninguna amenaza.

Asi era su situación actual, finalmente Aang concluyo que todo eso que los estaban obligando a hacer había abierto un abismo entre ellos. No era palpable, ni siquiera era evidente y sin embargo Aang lo podía sentir. Sus conversaciones, sus comidas, todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos había una extraña aura que nunca había sentido con Toph. Había tensión, había una cordialidad obligada, una bruma que le traía un sentimiento apático. Sabía que no eran precisamente un 'matrimonio' convencional, sabía que había pasos. No podía ir casándose con la primera chica de la que creyera estar enamorado. Y ahora mientras cenaban esa bruma parecía mas un humo denso y negro. Toph estaba enfrente de él, le pedia un cubierto o la leche de manera esporádica. Estaba cenando cereal pero no podia escuchar mas que las hojuelas de maiz mientras eran masticadas. Quería gritar, romper algo, golpear a alguien. Pero Aang seguía comiendo su avena con un rostro indiferente. Sentía como algo apretaba su pecho, como estrujaba sus pulmones. La situación era absurda, la terapia era una burla y a pesar de eso, ellos dos sufrían las consecuencias. Eso tensaba sus nervios de acero. Era necesario que los avatares desarrollaran unos nervios de algo mas fuerte. Los de acero acabarían por romperse.

* * *

_Toph POV:_

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Y no cualquier esfuezo: Era uno de proporciones titánicas. Pero era difícil no aplastar otra cuchara y desfigurarla. Mis puños se apretaban por conciencia propia. Y los comprendo. Habíamos estado bajo mucho estrés esos últimos días y esa tal terapia no había hecho mas que sempeorarlo todo. ¿No se suponia que tener novio era bonito? Supongo que tener esposo es todo lo contrario porque habia un abismo entre nosotros dos. Aang no lo decía, yo tampoco pero nadie podía negar que ambos sabíamos de la existencia de ese cañon que nos separaba. Los primeros días en este arresto domiciliario fueron tibios. No pasaba nada. Pero conforme las exigencias del analista avanzaban los días se hicieron pesados y difíciles. Las platicas se volvieron prediseñadas, faltaba espontaniedad. Habia una especie de inhibición de cosas que normalmente no nos guardaríamos. Finalmente, era como si repudiaramos el contacto físico. El rozar la mano del otro era como si hubiéramos tocado acido y nos apartábamos inmediatamente…me pregunto si todo esto era por la situación en que nos habíamos metido. Estabamos atascados en una especie de limbo relacional. Queríamos actuar como si fueramos amigos, sabíamos que eramos algo mas que amigos, queríamos fuscionar ambas ideas. Terminamos sin conseguir una cosa y perdiendo la otra. Iba a explotar, lo sabia. Solo era cuestion de cuando, como y donde.

* * *

No recuerdo de lo que estábamos hablando, en realidad no recuerdo haber estado hablando. Algo paso, eso es seguro, algo que acabo por destrozar mi paciencia.

"¡Estamos metidos en esto por tu culpa!" Las palabras no eran procesadas por mi cerebro. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Como sea, me pare de la mesa y la golpee con las palmas de mis manos tan fuerte que ambos platos derramaron leche.

"Calmate Toph" Su expresión lo empeoro todo. Sabia que quería reclamarme, que quería gritar. No lo hiso.

"¡Si tu no fueras el 'gran señor avatar' ese imbécil no nos hubiera casado!" Queria que explotara conmigo, que ventilaramos el estrés. Algo de sinceridad en esa vida bizzara y de apariencias que construimos en tiempo record… o simplemente quería que todo se fuera a la mierda.

"¿¡Que!"

"¡Me escuchaste bien calvito!"

"¡Uy, perdóname pero según recuerdo yo no decidi nacer siendo avatar y para que lo sepas: no todas las cosas deben hacerse como tú quieras! Niña mimada" Aang se levanto con fuerza y tiro la mesa.

"¡Si tu hubieras las agallas para imponerte no tendría que tomar todas las decisiones y no estaria pasando esto!

"¡Bueno, si tu no fueras mas difícil de entender que una maldita receta de Sokka entonces nada hubiera pasado!"

"¿¡Eso fue un insulto!"

"¡¿No lo sé, que opinarías tu de alguien que te besa y después te rompe tres costillas?" Se acerco a mi, irrumpió mi espacio personal. Eso no me gustaba y no estaba de humor. "¿Loca, psicópata o estúpida?"

"¡Voy cerrarte esa boca a golpes si no te callas!"

"¿¡Tu ¡? Ja, lo quisiera ver"

"Pues lo veras si no cierras el pico"

"Al menos podría verlo"

"¡Maldito!"

Le di un golpe con mi frente. Senti como su nariz impactaba con mi cabeza. Retrocedió un poco, se toco la nariz, murmuro un 'carajo', se enderezo su tabique roto y exalo con fuerza para expulsar la sangre de adentro de su nariz. Pero antes de que ese hecho fuera registrado sentí como algo me tlaqueaba, atravesamos la puerta de papel que separaba la cocina del balcón, tiramos una mesa y dos sillas que estaban puestas para disfrutar de la briza del mar y chocamos con el barandal de madera. Escuche un crujir, el barandal se había astillado y sentí el golpe en mi espalda. Logre sujetar a Aang por los hombros y lo lance al otro extremo. Escuche como rompia una lámpara y chocaba con el suelo. Algo se apodero de mi, el instinto de un luchador de fosa surgió de mi subconsciente. Tome una silla del suelo y ataque a Aang con ella, se la rompi en la espalda. Iba a golpearlo con lo que quedaba de las patas de la silla cuando esquivo y me pego por debajo de las costillas. El muy maldito sabia como dar un buen golpe pero me recupere, le di un puñetazo en la quijada y lo patee de lleno en el pecho, lo que lo estrello con el barandal que no resistió tal castigo y se rompió. Aang había caído desde aproximadamente una altura de tres a cuatro metros a la playa, eso hubiera sacado de combate a casi cualquiera. Pero el avatar no era 'cualquiera'. No tuve tiempo para prepararme, un latigo de agua tomo mi pie y ambos caímos a tierra. El se levanto enseguida, era mas agil y estaba a unos cuatro metros, yo tenía que hacer algo. Sabia por instinto que si esto se alargaba y Aang empezaba a usar su agilidad entonces no tendría oportunidad. Rápidamente use mi arena-control y le lance una minitormenta de arena, eso lo cegó momentáneamente. Recubri mi puño con arena compactada, corri hacia él y le lance el mejor golpe a la quijada que hubiera hecho en toda mi vida. Quería acabar pronto… pero eso no sucedió. Su mano alcanzo a desviar mi fuerza y de alguna manera dio una vuelta de 360 grados y uso la fuerza centrifuga para darme una fuerte patada en la espalda. Caí a tierra, el salto en lo que parecia ser un un intento de acabarme mientras estaba con la guardia baja. El problema es que casi nunca estoy con la guardia baja y en vez de que su codo encontrara mi suave carne, su estomago se encontró con un solido pilar de tierra que emergia del suelo y lo mandaba a volar, atravesando lo que era el piso del balcón destruido y de nuevo lo metia en la casa.

Cubri mis manos y pies de arena comprimida al mas puro estilo Dai-li y salte a la refriega. No esperaba que cayera del techo, hiciera una patada baja que separo mis pies del suelo y en un acto de malabarimo tomo mis pies antes de que tocara la duela, me dio una vuelta de 540 grados y me lanzara directo a la chimenea de la sala. Si no hubiera sido porque choque con mi elemento entonces la pelea se hubiera acabado. La chimenea estaba destrozada y se inclino precariamente hacia adelante y cayó al suelo llevándose una buena porción de techo y haciendo un hoyo en el suelo. Los dos logramos saltar fuera del camino, Aang al otro lado de la sala y yo a la cocina. Antes de que supiera que pasaba una ráfaga de aire me estrello contra la pared y Aang corrió directo a mi con la intención de acabar la pelea con un golpe poderoso y rápido. Lo podía evitar, pero cualquiera quedaría desprotegido después de semejante movimiento. Aposte por recibir el golpe y después responder. Me puse en posición, mis brazos protegidos por una capa de arena/piedra cubrian mi parte superior y mis pies plantados firmemente en el suelo con unos zapatos con picos que pude hacer apresuradamente eran mi ancla. El golpe fue mas poderoso de lo que pensé. De seguro me fracturo algo, pero me las pagara. Al parecer no esperaba mi movimiento. Aproveche esa apertura, golpee atrás de su rodilla, perdió su postura y seguramente le cause un daño menor a su pierna, tome vuelo y lo golpee en la oreja… o almenos lo intente porque alcanzo a cubrirse. Aun asi con su mala postura lo mande a tierra. Mi triunfo fue efímero porque se incorporo de inmediato y me tomo del brazo y me lanzo por los aires con una fuerza que le desconocía y en dirección a nuestra habitacion. Me vi envuelta en otra ráfaga de aire que me estrello contra la puerta que cedió y finalmente cai en la cama, rompiéndola en el proceso.

Estaba cansada y no alcance a levantare cuando Aang estaba sobre mi, aprisionando mi cadera con sus piernas y mis brazos con sus manos. La pelea habia terminado.

"Aceptalo Toph, perdiste"

"Esto todavia no se acaba"

"¿Quieres destruir la casa del vecino también? Porque es lo único que falta por destruir"

"¡Quitate de encima!"

"¿¡Por que demonios eres tan testaruda!"

Y aquí es donde la cosa se puso rara. Aang me dio un beso. Inexperto, brusco, sus labios sabían a una mezcla de sudor, sangre y arena, libero mis brazos para poder acariciar mi cabello que seguramente estaba hecho un desastre y tenia pedazos de madera, arena y otras cosas. Despues de un momento acabo por nuestra necesidad de aire.

"Nada te cuesta escuchar a los demás antes de romperles la nariz"

"Callate cabeza hueca" ahora era yo quien lo besaba.

Finalmente cuando el beso acabo Aang se acostó a mi lado. Nos dolia todo.

"Nos molinos a golpes ¿No?" dijo con lo que creo es una sonrisa estúpida

"Ya lo creo, me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que no quiero mencionar"

"¿Empate?"

"Empate"

Sonrei con él. Me acurruque a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Escuche como un pequeño 'ouch' y rei un poco. La única bruma que quedaba era la del sueño.

"¿Y por que empezamos a pelear?"

"Callate y dejame dormir"

* * *

Sokka no quería ese 'trabajo'. Sabia que su cuñado (como detestaba esa palabra) era una persona muy ocupada y que la feliz pareja por fin tenia una excusa para ignorar sus obligaciones al menos durante una semana. Pero es que nadie queria hacerse cargo de la feliz pareja recien casada. Pobre Sokka, no fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir como fue que lo único intacto era la fachada de la casa que zuko había rentado y que le había encargado expresamente su integridad a su amigo moreno. La chimenea habia desaparecido, los muebres estaban destrozados, había un hoyo en la ventana de la cocina, el cuarto principal no tenia puerta y la cama estaba destruida, la cocina ya no era mas y casi cae por un agujero en el balcón eso era sin mencionar que la casa estaba practicamente separada en dos... y ah, con que la chimenea estaba en esa sanja en el piso. Era como si hubieran invitado a una banda de corsarios y hubieran tenido una pelea de bar con unos soldados... y unos cuantos kilos de dinamita. Finalmente vio a los dos causantes del atentado terrorista. Aang estaba en la playa con Toph, separados por una roca con una tabla encima que hacían de mesa. Toph estaba sentada en la ultima silla, sobreviviente de la masacre, mientras Aang estaba sentado en un banco. Ambos estaban desayunando y a pesar de verse un tanto golpeados y parchados con vendas ambos sonreían y reian. Eso era una escena que se había hecho escasa esa ultima semana. De repente sucedió algo que sorprendió a Sokka: Aang se paro, se recargo en la mesa y beso en los labios a Toph que solamente se sonrojo y miro al suelo mientras Aang sonreía como un estúpido. Finalmente creyo escuchar algo como 'Basta cabeza hueca' y la mesa se movio misteriosamente haciendo que aang se llenara la cara de pan con mantequilla. Sokka no pudo evitar sonreir, dar media vuelta e irse. Después encontraría una manera de decirle a zuko que tenia una deuda mas... y mucho mas grande. Ahora, que si Suki estuviera dispuesta a soportar el frio de su tierra natal, Sokka sabia de uno o dos lugares en donde el señor del fuego nunca los encontraría.

"Suki, sabes, me dijeron de un lugar para vacacionar por el sur… no eso no va a funcionar"

* * *

_**Les dije, raro, al menos para mi. **_

_**Mi gato me ordena que lo alimente y cepille todos los dias. Es un tirano... alguien ayudeme.  
**_


	36. El fin

**Aqui es donde la cosa se pone mas apresurada... ES EL FINAL y no lo puedo creer... sniff. Ahora viajaremos por el tunel del espacio tiempo a un futuro no muy lejano... digamos unos dos años, en donde se lleva acabo una ceremonia muy importante. **

* * *

_Casados... de nuevo_

"No se como puede estar tan tranquilo"

"Ya lo se, de verdad el avatar es un ser completamente diferente"

"Tan tranquilo en el dia de su boda. No ha hecho mas que mirar por esa ventana y parecer aburrido por horas. El dia de mi boda yo ni siquiera sabia que zapato iba en cual pie."

"Si lo se, el dia de tu boda estabas hecho un manojo de nervios que te pusiste los pantalones alrevez y olvidaste los votos"

"Si… ¡Hey! Al menos no ,me dio un ataque de pánico y corri por tres kilómetros sin parar. Fue un milagro que Toph te pudiera tlaquear y ocupamos cargarte de regreso entre Aang, Toph, y yo."

"Al menos no confundi a mi esposa con Mai en una ocasión."

"Oye eso nunca paso"

"Pero Katara no lo sabe"

"Asi como Suki no sabe que fuiste tu quien mancho de salsa su hermoso vestido y tuvimos que remendarlo dos horas antes de la boda."

"Señor del fuego, debo admitirlo. La política lo ha hecho un ser de maquinaciones malvadas."

"Eso se llama oficialmente ser persuasivo."

En ese momento Momo pico a Anng con una varita que nadie sabe como consiguio... lo cual ocasiono que cayera como un tronco que acaba de ser talado.

"¿Crees que debamos decirle a Toph?"Dijo Zuko, imitando perfectamente la expresion de horror que tenia el dia que olvido su aniversario

"No, a menos de que estes seguro que Katara puede parchar lo suficiente a Aang para que camine hacia el altar"

"Ok, dile a Katara"

"¿Yo porque, si ella es tu esposa?"

"Preferira no estar en la misma habitacion que Toph en estos momentos"

"...Cobarde"

* * *

"Umm, Katara, tenemos un pequeño problema"

"¿Que pasa Sokka?"

"¿Podrias venir solo por un segundo?"

"Ok"

"No sabes el favor que... ¿Donde esta Toph?"

"Fue a ver a Aang"

"¿¡Como!"

"Sabes, le dijimos que era de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda pero no es para que te pongas asi"

"No entiendes Katara"

* * *

Llegaron corriendo a la habitacion pero era demasiado tarde, habia un pequeño publico y tuvieron que habrirse paso hasta el interior. Toph ya estaba ahi. Zuko estaba agazapado en una esquina y les murmuro un 'Intente detenerla pero no pude' para despues ponerse a llorar mientras Sokka agradecia haber perdido el piedra papel o tijeras. ¿Y Toph donde estaba? Levantando a Aang de su muy y anteriormente arregrado traje mientras lo abofeteaba con tanta fuerza que alguno que otro espectador agradecia no estar en sus zapatos.

"¡O no no pase por tres meses de preparaciones para que te desmayes en el dia de nuestra boda!"

Toph le dio una cachetada que hiso que todos los expectadores dijeran un ouch y uno que otro se llevo la mano a la mejilla subconsientemente

"¿Eh, eh, que pasa?" dijo un despistado y finalmente despierto Aang

"!Que tu te desmayas el dia en que nos vamos a casar, eso es lo que pasa!"

"Pero toph, ya estamos casados"

"Callate y llevame al altar"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la avatarcueva (alias pub del mundo espiritual donde se reunen los avatares muertos)

"Y, dime Rokku, ¿Porque le dijiste al calvito que necesitaba casarse? Sabes que tarde o temprano tendra que entrenar a mas gente"

"Bueno fue una buena excusa Kyoshi, aparte, ¿Crees que se hubieran dado cuenta si no les daba un empujoncito?"

"Sabes, no es propio de ti aprovecharse de la injenuidad de otros"

"¿Aprovecharme? Pero si desde el capitulo 12 que Aang suponia que eso iba a pasar"

"¿Capitulo, de que estas hablando?"

"Pobre Kyoshi, siempre tan distraida"

"Para mi que ya te estas poniendo senil"

* * *

Un breve prologo

"Debo de admitirlo." Dijo Sokka mientras meneaba la copa de vino en su mano derecha y ajustaba su monóculo con la izquierda "Que esta historia tardo mucho tiempo en completarse"

"Concuerdo con su punto de vista duque Sokka, el autor nunca pensó en que tardaría mas de dos años"

"Si, cambiando de tema pienso que su esmoquin es sofisticado y usted se ve muy bien en el"

"Gracias, su tuxtedoo no se queda atrás"

"¿Gusta mas vino, príncipe?"

"Si me hace el favor duque"

"Psss Katara ¿que están haciendo?"

"No lo se Suki, creo que hablando del final de algo y que tenían que estar elegantes"

"Entonces le dije, ese no es un hipopótamo, esa es mi esposa"

"Ummm, SokKa, sabes que tu esposa esta a menos de dos metros de distancia"

"Glup"

"Sokka, querido, quieres venir un momento"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGG"

* * *

**!Es el final¡ Espero que les haya gustado y que haya estado al nivel de sus espectativas. finalmente quiero agradecer a todos los que se mantuvieron fieles a mi historia y sus contados retrasos, a mi mama, a el tecnico que reparo mi computadora cuando se descompuso, a mi gato y a ese pequeño duende que vive en mis orejas junto con Chuck Norris. Espero les vaya bien y leean mis otras historias. **

_FIN_


End file.
